El ayer se fue
by Inuky666
Summary: Mi continuación PERSONAL de la serie. Qué pasó con Candy y Terry después de su separación? Tiene sentido aferrarse al pasado? Historia y final ATIPICOS. Solo para quienes son flexibles respecto a la serie. Terryfic.
1. Chapter 1: Demonios del pasado

EL AYER SE FUE.

Personajes de "Candy Candy": Mizuki e Igarashi

Personaje "Minerva Grey": Inuky666

Historia: Inuky666

_IMPORTANTE: LEE MI PERFIL ANTES DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA!_

_NOTA 1: TE RECUERDO QUE DESIGNAR "CHARACTER 1" Y "CHARACTER 2" SOLO SE REFIERE A SEÑALAR "PROTAGONISTA" Y "CO-PROTAGONISTA" Y NO SIGNIFICA QUE ÉSTOS NECESARIAMENTE ESTÉN IMPLICADOS EN UN ROMANCE (ESO YA ES INTERPRETACIÓN DE CADA LECTOR)._

_NOTA 2: CON TODO RESPETO, RECUERDA QUE "NI SOBRA EL QUE LLEGÓ, NI FALTA EL QUE NO VINO", LAS HISTORIAS SON PARA DISFRUTARLAS Y SI ESTA HISTORIA NO ES DE TU AGRADO PUEDES RETIRARTE TRANQUILAMENTE SIN NECESIDAD DE DESPERDICIAR TU TIEMPO ESCRIBIENDOME UN REVIEW SOLO PARA QUEJARTE DE QUE NO TERMINÓ IGUAL QUE CIENTOS DE FICS (LOS CUALES SEGURAMENTE SON MUY BUENOS Y TE DEJARÁN SATISFECHO)._

_DICHO LO ANTERIOR -QUE ME VI OBLIGADA A AGREGAR- ...COMENCEMOS!_

* * *

><p>Mientras pensaba en un título para la historia que aquí les presento, escuchaba una de mis canciones favoritas. He aquí mi traducción resumida de dicha canción:<p>

_"Sé que las cosas no resultaron como se planearon...En este momento te sientes sola y triste...Esto es lo que debes entender: Hay un camino y el ayer se fue, es un nuevo día y el ayer se fue...No conseguirás nada quedandote llorando en casa...No puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado...Lo único constante es que siempre hay cambios..."(1)_

Parece ser muy obvia en su mensaje, cierto? Sin embargo siendo honestos, pocos podemos ver el verdadero significado de esta breve frase: "El ayer se fue".

Durante nuestras vidas, en algún momento nos aferramos a vivir precisamente en algo que jamás volverá: El ayer. Nos tornamos ciegos ante lo que es nuestro presente y ni siquiera vislumbramos el nacer de nuestro futuro. Algunos corremos con la "suerte" de percatarnos rápidamente de este error tan común…pero otros tardamos un poco más…y seguramente existen aquellos que jamás pudieron descubrirlo.

Bueno, es hora de continuar dejando el pasado atrás, no es fácil, pero así se hará y pese a la insistencia de nuestro pasado por retenernos, seguiremos adelante.

Gracias a Keiko Nagita (alias Kyoko Mizuki) y a Yumiko Igarashi por crear algo que ha trascendido las barreras del tiempo.

Mi historia solo utiliza los personajes que las autoras originales crearon, pero, si apareciese alguien nuevo es totalmente de mi invención, al igual que las situaciones. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.

Debo agregar que me tomé la libertad de mostrar pequeños fragmentos de algunas de mis canciones favoritas…en todas partes puede uno encontrar mensajes útiles en la vida! Obviamente les recuerdo que las letras de estas canciones son propiedad de sus autores y su aparición -al igual que esta historia- es meramente con fines de entretenimiento, sin intenciones de lucro.

* * *

><p>"DEMONIOS DEL PASADO"<p>

_"El amante de la vida no es un pecador, el final es solo el inicio, cuanto más cerca estés de comprender algo, más pronto sabrás que estas soñando. Lo que parece real es una ilusión, por cada momento de verdad, hay confusión en la vida. El amor puede ser visto como una respuesta, pero nadie se compadece por nadie...Y eso ocurre una y otra vez, es el cielo y el infierno"(2)_

Ciertamente el Tiempo es sabio y nos da valiosas lecciones que nos hacen madurar. Sin embargo, ese proceso no se da tan fácilmente ni está libre de dolor y en más de una ocasión nos vemos ante la difícil prueba de encarar nuestro pasado para poder entonces ver de frente nuestro presente y forjarnos un futuro. Enfrentarnos a nuestros propios demonios es algo que no todos tienen valor de hacer, pero, el intento debe hacerse…de lo contrario estamos condenados a vivir con una cadena y una bola de acero sujeta a nuestro pie. Y es entonces, cuando nuestro propio corazón parece estar al mismo tiempo…entre el cielo y el infierno.

Después de haber hablado con Albert, se despejaron las dudas y Candy decidió permanecer dentro de la familia Andley. Ella no se casaría con Neil, así que muy a pesar de los ruegos de la Tía abuela, Albert rompió ese compromiso y entonces Neil odió más que nunca a su recién descubierto "Tío abuelo" y simplemente se convirtió en una amarga sombra gris que de vez en cuando vagaba por la casa de los Andley sin darse a notar demasiado. Lo cierto es que jamás se resignó a quedarse sin casarse con la mujer que él deseaba contar entre sus "pertenencias", pero este no era el mejor momento de reclamar e insistir en lo mismo y por primera vez en su vida Neil decidió ser prudente, guardar silencio y esperar, esperar a que el tiempo le brindase una mejor oportunidad para conseguir lo que él tanto anhelaba…de buena o de mala manera.

Pasó el tiempo, la primera guerra mundial estaba en su apogeo y el ambiente en la ciudad era tenso dada la zozobra acerca del futuro. La muerte de Stear aun dolía y por ello es que Paty había permanecido en Florida junto a su abuela.

Por otra parte Annie seguía con su aparente feliz noviazgo con Archie. Sin embargo Archie no había podido desechar ese pensamiento de su mente y esos sentimientos de su corazón. A menudo Archie se mostraba ausente y meditabundo, Annie le preguntaba si le sucedía algo pero él simplemente sonreía y con tono suave decía que todo estaba bien…pero realmente era así?

Candy se dedicó a su trabajo como enfermera dentro de un importante hospital de la ciudad de Chicago pues al revelar ser miembro de la familia Andley oficialmente, muchas puertas que antes se le cerraron, finalmente se abrieron.

Ahí, en ese enorme hospital conoció muchas personas e hizo aún más amistades de las que creyó poder tener. Pero cierto día una chica apareció; Candy jamás la había visto en el hospital e imaginó que era un nuevo paciente, pero esta chica le pareció interesante inicialmente por su aspecto y después por su conducta. La chica tenía el cabello largo, lacio y oscuro pero al ser iluminada por los rayos del sol, su cabellera dejaba en evidencia un resplandor violeta el cual era su verdadero color, era de estatura media, tal vez 1.65m, complexión media, unos ojos castaños, sin gota de maquillaje, su piel morena clara, pero lo que la hacía peculiar era su atuendo, un tanto…rebelde por llamarlo de alguna manera: Botas negras, pantalón ceñido al cuerpo y una blusa blanca de mangas largas con un ligero escote. Se movía con libertad y paseaba por los corredores y jardines del hospital con una expresión de frialdad y fastidio cada vez que alguien pasaba a su lado, siempre estaba sola y en silencio. Candy comenzó a verla diariamente y su curiosidad creció. Hasta que un día esa curiosidad la llevó a acercarse a la chica…

-Hola, soy Candy, eres una nueva paciente verdad?

La chica volteó hacia la voz y se encontró con una enfermera rubia, pecosa y de ojos verdes, entonces con aire de burla respondió:

-Paciente? Claro que no! Lamento decepcionarla "Enfermera pecas" -y en seguida la chica rió a carcajada abierta al tiempo que dirigía un guiño a Candy.

Candy se sintió molesta por el sobrenombre "Enfermera Pecas"…sin embargo esas palabras y la conducta sarcástica de la chica le recordaron a alguien más, pero ese alguien más, era un varón. Y en seguida la chica sacó a Candy de sus recuerdos al agregar:

-Eres muy pecosa lo sabías?

-Qué tienen mis pecas?

-Fiiiuuuu! La "Enfermera Pecas" ya se enojó, no aguantas nada eh? Sigue tu trabajo que yo debo continuar con lo mío.

-Eres una chica malcriada verdad? Seguramente eres hija de alguien muy importante y por eso te comportas así no?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia... Nos veremos después "Enfermera Pecas"!

Y acabado de decir esto, la chica se alejó corriendo dejando a Candy sumergida en una mezcla de confusión, molestia…y recuerdos.

* * *

><p>Días después todo el personal del hospital se reunió para una junta general; estando en el salón del Hospital, Candy observó a lo lejos que una joven deslumbrantemente bella entraba, vestía un hermoso vestido azul con unas zapatillas de cristal y su cabello oscuro iba recogido en un hermoso peinado, la joyería que usaba era muy fina y su caminar era delicado como si estuviera en las nubes.<p>

Candy entonces pensó si algún día ella misma sería capaz de lucir tan elegante en una de las tantas reuniones de la familia Andley. Obviamente Candy no se había dado cuenta que dicha elegancia también estaba en ella. La voz del director del hospital sacó a Candy de sus pensamientos y quedó boquiabierta cuando escuchó el motivo de la reunión y se enteró de quién era la joven:

-Los he llamado para informarles que este hospital ha sido comprado por la familia Grey, una de las familias más ricas del mundo. Y justamente la señorita aquí presente se ha convertido en la cabeza de dicha familia ante el fallecimiento de sus padres, ella es la señorita Minerva Grey.

Después de unos aplausos, hubo silencio y la joven se dirigió al frente y habló:

-Me interesa ver el trabajo de todos ustedes directamente asique en los siguientes días me verán frecuentemente por aquí. No deseo intervenir en sus rutinas, por lo que trataré de no causar molestias.

Y diciendo esta última frase miró a Candy y solo esbozó una sonrisa.

Pasó una semana y Candy hasta entonces no había podido ver a esa joven que ahora era dueña del hospital. Hasta que esa tarde en el jardín nuevamente se encontraron.

-Admirando el atardecer "Enfermera Pecas"?

-Oh! Discúlpeme yo no sabía que usted era…

-mmm? Que pasó con tutearme y regañarme por ser una chica malcriada eh?

-Lo siento, no le habría dicho esas palabras si yo hubiese sabido quien era usted –dijo Candy sonrojándose-

-No pasa nada. Tu también eres de una familia digamos "rica", no tanto como la mía, pero rica a fin de cuentas. Eres la "rebelde" de los Andley cierto? –Agregó con cierta picardía-

-Rebelde?..Sí…así es…soy…

-Candice White Andley, hija adoptiva del Señor William Albert Andley que es cabeza de los Andley pese a ser tan joven como yo.

-Cómo lo sabe?

-No es un misterio…He tenido que dejar mi mundo privado para entrar en el mundo de los demás ya que mis padres han muerto –dijo con aire de tristeza apenas perceptible e inmediatamente su humor cambió y con una sonrisa traviesa agregó- Mi nombre es Minerva Grey y como ves no me comporto siempre como una "dama" pero el intento se hace –y nuevamente sonrió.

* * *

><p>En los meses siguientes Candy convivió más con Minerva y pudo ver que era una chica muy especial pues trataba con frialdad e indiferencia a todos aquellos que no le simpatizaban por ser tan superficiales y elitistas y además prefería estar sola. Sin embargo con Candy ella era diferente: era más espontanea y divertida, nunca hablaba de su vida privada pero eso a Candy no le causó incomodidad pues aún así sentía claramente que Minerva era de fiar; Candy no podría haber adivinado desde ese momento cuán importante sería esa chica en su propia vida futura.<p>

Candy había estado viviendo en un departamento más grande del que tenía en tiempos de que Albert sufriera de amnesia y su vida al parecer transcurrió tranquila durante unos meses más, pero, al estar a solas en su departamento ella simplemente no podía evitar evocar ese asunto que consideraba sellado…pero que tristemente no era así. Para colmo de sus males, el carácter de Minerva era muy semejante al de esa persona que Candy trataba fervientemente de olvidar…así que la caja de pandora amenazaba con abrirse una vez más.

Sin poder borrar nada de su memoria, inevitablemente evocaba los recuerdos de la última vez que lo había visto, las notas en los periódicos mencionando su desaparición de los escenarios y el desconocimiento de su paradero pues ni siquiera su "prometida" sabía donde estaba y finalmente el breve encuentro que había tenido ocultándose entre la multitud para verlo actuar estando en una carpa horrible.

Luego, gracias a los periódicos nuevamente se enteraba que él había vuelto a la compañía de Teatro Standford…y al lado de su "prometida" por supuesto.

Conscientemente trataba de no leer más los periódicos, sabía que en cualquier momento leería la noticia de una boda y eso hacía que su corazón temblara de miedo y sintiera una tristeza mayor. Pero inconscientemente su mismo corazón le obligaba a revisar los periódicos de vez en vez ya que era la única manera de saber que él estaba bien.

Para todos los que han amado a alguien a distancia sin esperanza de unión, no resultará difícil entender la zozobra de Candy y la terrible lucha interna que la hacia cuestionarse si debía olvidar y continuar su vida o recordar y tratar de modificar las cosas; por un lado su deseo de hablar con él al menos una vez más…por otro lado, su deseo de estar más lejos, de olvidar que alguna vez lo conoció y que alguna vez lo amó.

Pero también es una gran verdad que nuestro destino está en parte escrito y que precisamente por eso es que no podemos escapar a algunas situaciones durante nuestra vida; hagamos lo que hagamos por evitarlo, simplemente termina por suceder aquello que tanto temíamos, dicen que no hay día que no llegue ni plazo que no se cumpla…

Habían transcurrido dos años desde esa terrible separación y precisamente una mañana vio el encabezado de un periódico que decía "Boda de una celebridad", el corazón pareció detenérsele y en seguida, casi como hipnotizada, se dirigió a comprar ese periódico. No estaba equivocada: En las páginas centrales se encontró con una imagen de él y ella…Terry y Susana.

Susana con una hermosa y triunfal sonrisa y unos ojos cuyo brillo reflejaba la enorme dicha…pero y él? Candy dudó un instante y después miró la imagen de él y vio lo opuesto: Una mirada sombría, un rostro sin una sonrisa, simplemente ausente, ajeno a toda la supuesta felicidad que debiera mostrar ante el público.

Candy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran, se sentía triste y…culpable; por alguna extraña razón sabía que ella era en parte responsable de esa boda y por lo tanto de la desdicha que Terry mostraba en esa imagen.

Siguió leyendo la noticia, ahí decía que en seis meses la boda se realizaría en Nueva York. En ese momento comenzó la agonía para Candy, el tiempo transcurría tan lento y era como si al término de ese periodo ella fuera a morir, sin embargo tres meses antes de la famosa boda…

Candy salía de trabajar y decidió caminar un poco por el parque, sentía que alguien le observaba, pero buscaba alrededor suyo y no podía encontrar al supuesto "vigilante". Hasta que de repente una mano se posó en su hombro; ella se asustó un poco…pero nada comparado con el pánico que la invadió al ver quién estaba justo a su lado.

Era él! Era Terry quien estaba a su lado! Sin poder mediar palabra alguna, ambos se miraron y en cuestión de segundos ambos se abrazaban y lloraban en silencio. Después, cuando la impresión inicial se había controlado…

-Qué haces aquí? No debieras estar aquí!…tu lugar está en otra parte…junto a ella…

-No puedo…no puedo seguir con la mentira…no puedo resignarme a la idea de que ya no podré estar contigo jamás…no me resigno a ello…

-Nada puede hacerse…acaso querrías romper tu compromiso?...dejarla plantada, exponerla a las burlas y críticas?...Tú le diste tu palabra…yo le di mi palabra…

-Tu palabra? -Preguntó Terry sin saber a qué se refería Candy-.

Y entonces Candy recordó que Terry desconocía los detalles de aquella conversación privada con Susana, Terry no sabía que Candy le había dicho a Susana que se alejaría para que ambos pudiesen casarse solo porque Susana había tratado de morir por él.

Penosamente Candy comenzó a explicarle brevemente la manera en que había enfrentado a Susana tratando de suicidarse, las cosas que se habían dicho aquella primer y única vez que se encontraron y el acuerdo al que ambas llegaron.

Terry se sintió frustrado y traicionado, enojado y defraudado, pero nada se podía hacer, al menos nada que en ese momento se le ocurriera a él. Terry hubiese querido hablar más sobre el asunto, pero no tuvo oportunidad ya que Candy se despedía rápidamente de él y lo abandonaba en medio del parque. Él sin saber qué hacer, sin saber si seguirla o regresar a Nueva York vagó por el parque con la mirada perdida y accidentalmente chocó con una persona…

-Oye que te pasa? Fíjate por donde caminas! -Dijo la voz enfurecida-.

-Tú también debieras fijarte por donde caminas! O es que acaso no tienes ojos?...

Terry quedó paralizado al comprobar por sí mismo que la otra persona sí tenía ojos, unos hermosos ojos castaños…Y entonces contempló por completo a esa persona: era una hermosa mujer de cabello largo, con un atuendo poco usual:

-Lo lamento señorita, no pensé que…

-No pensaste que hubiesen más personas por aquí? Si dejaras de caminar sonámbulo te darías cuenta que existen más personas además de ti!

-No pensé que…hubiera chocado con una chica! Por tu aspecto pensé que eras un varón! –dijo Terry con cierto sarcasmo y molestia al notar el carácter poco común de la chica.

-Si utilizaras bien ese par de ojos que tú tienes, lo habrías notado inmediatamente. Yo no tengo culpa de tu ceguera! -Respondió ella casi al instante-.

Y entonces Terry que trataba de ayudar a la joven a levantarse del suelo, se vio rechazado en su oferta de ayuda:

-Déjame! Puedo levantarme sola! -Dijo al tiempo que lo alejaba de un manotazo-.

-Vaya vaya la dama se muestra ofendida eh?

-Y el caballero se muestra desafiante no?

-Pues te ayudaré aunque no quieras –y acto seguido, tomó a la joven del brazo-

-Suéltame! Te dije que yo puedo levantarme sola!

Y acabado de decir esto ambos se encontraban tan cerca que a escasos centímetros los ojos de uno podían ver lo profundo de los ojos del otro. Ambos por razón desconocida inevitablemente se sonrojaron y guardaron cierta distancia.

-Que chica tan malcriada! -Y se cruzó de brazos-.

-Que chico tan engreído!

Y en seguida ella caminó para alejarse de él.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Terry decidió quedarse en Chicago sin importarle las consecuencias y ya hospedado en un hotel, analizaba lo ocurrido ese día mientras su corazón entraba en confusión, mezcla de miedo, tristeza, soledad, desesperanza…e inquietud. En ese día había logrado ver a Candy, había comprobado que aún lo amaba y sufría tanto como él, pero también se había enterado que Susana y ella habían decidido lo que era mejor para él sin siquiera consultarlo. Y encima de todo, sabía perfectamente que él implícitamente había coincidido con la decisión de casarse con Susana porque así lo consideró correcto dado que ella le salvó la vida a costa de perder una pierna y perder también su futuro como actriz.<p>

Inevitablemente tuvo que reconocer que después de eso su vida se convirtió en un infierno ya que Susana todo el tiempo lo celaba, demandaba la atención de Terry a cada instante, desconfiaba de él en cuanto se ausentaba por más tiempo del acostumbrado e insistía en exigirle a Terry sentir lo que simplemente no podía sentir: Amor hacia ella. Cuando él le hacía un desplante (presa del fastidio y el agotamiento que causa estar con alguien tan voraz como lo era Susana) ella simplemente hacía su rutina de actuación: Lloraba y le reclamaba el estar postrada en una silla de ruedas, lo culpaba abiertamente de su desdicha al ya no poder ser actriz y además lo hacia sentirse miserable al no ser capaz de amarla como "pago" por lo que ella había hecho por "amor" a él.

Terry se preguntaba si sería capaz de soportar vivir el resto de su vida de esa manera, atado a una mujer que él no amaba y que seguramente jamás amaría puesto que si al menos Susana fuese una persona de nobles sentimientos realmente, podría entonces existir la posibilidad de sentir algo de cariño hacia ella.

Lo cierto es que Susana sabía muy bien actuar el personaje de la chica desamparada, noble y buena cuando le convenía…pero también podía tomar el papel de la mujer manipuladora, egoísta y sin escrúpulos en la que se convertía cada vez que Terry trataba de liberarse de su compromiso matrimonial con ella.

En los últimos meses Terry había comenzado a dudar sobre su decisión de matrimonio y entonces reunió un poco de valor y discretamente trató de hacer ver a Susana que no era muy buena idea después de todo tener un marido que no la amaría como ella se lo merecía; Sin embargo Susana inmediatamente notó que si no presionaba a Terry, la boda no se llevaría a cabo jamás, razón por la cual no dudó en comenzar una de muchas actuaciones estelares en su vida:

-No comprendo de que me hablas. Sé que te amo y que quiero casarme contigo, seremos felices, verás que con el tiempo aparecerá el amor…

-Sinceramente…no sé si eso algún día pase…he pensado que no es justo para ti esperar algo que tal vez…

-Claro que sucederá! Tú...me diste tu palabra de casarte conmigo. Por eso es que soy tan feliz, porque sé que eres un caballero, pese a que jamás podré ser actriz, tú estarás a mi lado…Teniéndote conmigo nada importa, ni siquiera me siento inútil al estar en esta silla de ruedas porque sé que logré proteger a la persona que amo y que la vida me recompensará con tu amor.

Al ver que Susana evadía sus comentarios e insistía en un futuro juntos, Terry había comenzado a beber demasiado y su trabajo decaía en calidad… solo estando ebrio era capaz de continuar al lado de Susana abandonando sus esperanzas de libertad.

Varias veces Terry se había despreciado a sí mismo por tratar cobardemente de escapar a algo que él mismo había propiciado al dar su palabra de matrimonio. Pero no pudo evitar el impulso que su corazón le exigía a gritos como si su vida dependiera de ello, por eso es que había decidido viajar a Chicago y buscarla, verla una vez más, saber qué había sucedido con la chica que él tanto amaba. Desafortunadamente el encuentro no resultó como esperaba; Ahora también sabía que Candy había cedido a esa decisión sin importarle lo que él pensara al respecto y eso lo hería en lo más profundo de su corazón. Por primera vez dudaba en la confianza que había entre Candy y él ya que ninguno de los dos habló al respecto jamás, justamente hasta hoy.

Y también había algo más, algo nuevo en su mente; un par de ojos castaños que lo miraban con mezcla de furia y de fascinación, la conducta de la chica la había visto solo en una persona: Candy, pero al parecer esta nueva chica también era de esa "rara especie" y eso intervenía en sus pensamientos sin saber qué juegos guardaba el destino para él.

* * *

><p>Candy lloraba amargamente en su departamento cuando de pronto alguien llamó a su puerta; sin muchas ganas de tener visitas se secó sus lágrimas y abrió la puerta haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos. Era Minerva que le visitaba.<p>

Minerva entró murmurando un montón de cosas, parecía furiosa e inquieta:

-Es un mocoso engreído solamente!

-De quien hablas Minerva?

-ehh?...no nada, es que mientras venía aquí tuve la mala suerte de chocar con uno de esos tipos que se cree conquistador…

-Pues parece que el encuentro te afectó más de lo debido.

-Claro que no! Es solo que...que no soporto a ese tipo de hombres que creen que por tener un par de ojos lindos pueden coquetear con cualquier chica…

-"Ojos lindos" eh? –Agregó Candy con curiosidad-

-No…no hablo en serio… olvida lo que dije... Candy tienes los ojos hinchados! Has estado llorando verdad? Qué pasa?

Y entonces por primera vez en mucho tiempo Candy fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas frente a alguien y sin más se arrojó a los brazos de su reciente amiga aún sin comprender claramente porqué sentía hacia la chica tanta simpatía. Minerva se sorprendió de ver en ese estado a Candy puesto que a pesar de conocerla hace unos meses, siempre la veía sonriente y feliz. Aunque Minerva recordó que algunas personas eran expertas en ocultar sus emociones y fingir siempre estar bien. La misma Minerva era experta en eso.

Candy lloró lo que no había llorado con nadie desde que se separó de Terry; ni siquiera con Albert había podido desbordar toda su tristeza pues se sentía incómoda viendo que él se desvivía por darle consuelo sin obtener buenos resultados del todo. Fue entonces que Minerva se enteró en forma resumida de la gran pena que la "Enfermera Pecas" guardaba en su corazón desde hace casi dos años y medio: supo que ella amaba a alguien profundamente pero que una tercera persona intervino y al final tuvieron que separarse. Sin embargo el asunto iba más allá pues justamente hace 3 meses se anunció la boda y hace unas cuantas horas había tenido un encuentro con ese joven después de tanto tiempo de no verse. Minerva escuchó perpleja la historia y cuando hubo terminado la narración, no pudo evitar hablar con franqueza:

-Te equivocaste -Dijo bruscamente-.

-Que quieres decir?

-Te equivocaste Candy, debiste haber hablado con ese chico, debiste haber peleado por lo que era tuyo…

-No Minerva, ella le ha dado demasiado, lo ama y…

-Quieres callarte y dejarme hablar? Escucha: Cuando alguien ama a una persona, ciertamente busca su bienestar…pero jamás pide pago por ello. Tu darías la vida por él y no te atreverías a obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera a cambio, no es así?... Si tanto se amaban ustedes, no debieron permitir que alguien más los separara. Esa chica no lo ama, solo desea tenerlo a su lado sin importar lo que él desee; Sin importar que tú sufrieras, sin importar que él sea infeliz, eso no es amor. Y dime, al menos le preguntaste a él lo que sentía por esa otra chica antes de que tú decidieras dejarlo?

Candy se sorprendió ante las duras palabras de Minerva y fue incapaz de responderle, pero ésta no había terminado todavía:

-Pero no solo te equivocaste tú. Él también se equivocó; no tuvo valor para poner en su lugar a esa mujer y defender su amor por ti. Ustedes no hablaron y simplemente ella se aprovechó de la situación. En tres meses ella habrá ganado definitivamente, se casará con él y él será tan miserable como tú. Qué harás al respecto?

Ella solo trataba de secar sus lágrimas y permanecía en silencio, por lo cual Minerva comprendió que Candy se había resignado a dejar ir al hombre que amaba.

-Entonces no hagas nada, quédate aquí llorando tu desdicha y deja que todo siga su curso. Al parecer él trata de reaccionar y hacer lo que realmente quiere hacer…pero tú no estas dispuesta a lo mismo. Es caso perdido. No tiene sentido que solo uno de los dos trate de luchar!

Intempestivamente Minerva salió del departamento de Candy, dejando a su amiga con sus lágrimas y lamentaciones. Minerva odiaba ver que alguien simplemente se abandonaba a la desesperanza y dejaba de luchar por su felicidad. A pesar de ser tan joven, había experimentado tanta soledad, tantas pérdidas, tanta tristeza, que no resistía ver que alguien como Candy terminara igual de sola que ella.

Esa noche Minerva no durmió, la imagen del rostro de Candy derramando esas lágrimas quemantes venía a su mente una y otra vez. Había llegado a apreciar tanto a la "Enfermera Pecas" que la veía casi como si fuese su hermana menor. No conocía al chico que ella amaba, ni a la chica que se interpuso en su camino, ni siquiera sus nombres sabía puesto que Candy se negó a dar detalles, pero para Minerva, era evidente que esa chica era una egoísta y el chico le inspiró una especie de compasión y de enojo.

Tres personas esa noche no lograron conciliar el sueño: Candy llorando y recordando lo sucedido además de las duras palabras de Minerva pero repitiéndose a sí misma que hacía lo correcto una y otra vez, Terry meditando sobre lo poco que le dijo Candy y además recordando el breve y rudo encuentro con una desconocida, Minerva tratando de responderse a sí misma porqué los seres humanos se complicaban la vida más de lo que debía ser…y finalmente vio el amanecer pensando en ese encuentro con un chico engreído.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Terry paseó nuevamente por el parque, sabía en cuál hospital trabaja Candy pero dudaba si era buena idea buscarla allá. A lo lejos vio una figura solitaria, no fue difícil recordar que el día anterior había visto esa misma figura.<p>

-Nos encontramos nuevamente eh?

-Cómo? Tú otra vez? Es que acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer? -Dijo al girarse y ver que nuevamente ese chico estaba ahí-.

-Qué carácter! Seguramente no tienes novio y por eso estás aquí sola cierto?

-Eso no te importa!...Además no soy la única sola verdad?

-Con ese carácter nunca tendrás novio.

-Bueno entonces ya seremos dos los solterones!

Acto seguido, Minerva se levantó del césped y se alejó enfurecida. Terry quedó solo, pensando en lo que debería hacer. Finalmente decidió ir al hospital pero Candy se negó a recibirlo argumentando que tenía mucho trabajo, sin embargo la insistencia de él tuvo respuesta:

-Qué quieres?

-Saber si realmente estarás bien al verme casado con Susana.

-Ya sabes que es lo mejor, ella estará bien contigo.

-Es que acaso no importa lo que tú sientes ni lo que yo siento?

-No! Jamás debes dejarla sola…si tu la abandonas qué será de ella?

-Y si tu no estarás conmigo, qué será de mi?

Candy sintió su corazón temblar y su voluntad amenazaba quebrantarse, asique sintió la urgencia de acabar pronto con esa discusión.

-Ese pensamiento es muy egoísta! Yo no podría basar mi felicidad en la infelicidad de alguien más! Y ahora discúlpame tengo mucho que hacer. Te deseo lo mejor…hazla feliz y por favor trata de ser feliz tú también.

Terry quedó en silencio, Candy no dio oportunidad de que él dijera algo más, por segunda vez ella se alejó a toda velocidad sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Entonces el corazón de Terry se encogió de dolor, todo era más claro: no había posibilidad de reconciliación, no había posibilidad de liberarse de aquello que en sus brazos "pesaba más que el plomo", no había posibilidad de recuperar el amor perdido.

En silencio, ahí parado, personas pasando a su lado, se dio cuenta que "el deber" no siempre implica "el querer" y en su afán por hacer lo correcto por gratitud, se había puesto a sí mismo en una encrucijada que solo le trajo dolor y soledad y posteriormente se vio en una situación sin salida haciendo sufrir a la mujer que amaba, para finalmente descubrir que su propia alma se marchitaba sin poder alimentarse del amor. Ahora todo estaba dicho, la muerte del alma no tenía posibilidad de evitarse: Su amor por Candy quedaría sellado en lo profundo de su corazón y entonces el corazón se le convertiría en una piedra incapaz de sentir ni volver a latir.

* * *

><p>Dos días transcurrieron y Minerva apareció en el hospital solo para despedirse de Candy, tenía que hacer un viaje de negocios por lo que estaría lejos de Chicago durante algunos meses probablemente.<p>

-Cuando volverás?

-No lo sé, supongo que en cuanto termine las negociaciones…odio todo eso…pero ya no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo.

-Estarás bien?

-Claro que sí! Estoy acostumbrada a vivir así…sin raíces. Además es mejor así.

-Respecto a lo que me dijiste la otra noche…

-No quise ser tan ruda…es solo que creo que todas las buenas personas merecen ser felices, permanecer junto a los seres que aman…pero nadie más puede tomar esa decisión…solo tú decides cómo vivir y qué tan feliz quieres ser, recuérdalo. Bueno me voy, nos veremos dentro de un tiempo Enfermera Pecas!

Y sin decir más, Minerva se fue. Candy pensó en las últimas palabras de su amiga y eso le hizo sentir más tristeza aún.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola! Bienvenidas al primer capítulo de este nuevo fic...bueno en realidad es el primero que escribí jeje (antes de que descubriera la existencia de Fanfics practicamente ó_ó). Obviamente yo fui una de tantas fans inconformes con el final de la serie...así que escribí mi propia versión de lo que podría ser la continuación ;)<p>

Los fragmentos que les mostré en la introducción y dentro del primer capítulo fueron de estas canciones:

(1) "Yesterday is gone", Lenny Kravitz.

(2) "Heaven and Hell", Black Sabbath, Ronnie James Dio.

Espero se animen a acompañarme en esta nueva historia cuyo guión seguramente saldrá de lo habitual jejeje. Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2: Cosechando Penas

"COSECHANDO PENAS"

_"Mi vida se sofoca, plantando semillas de odio._

_Mi amor se convirtió en odio, atrapado lejos y fuera de mi destino._

_Tomaste lo que te di, esta vida que abandoné._

_Siendo defraudado en mi juventud, convertiste esta mentira en verdad._

_Furia, miseria, sufrirás por mi".(3)_

Dicen que cosechamos justo lo que sembramos, bueno, eso generalmente es verdad; Sin embargo en ocasiones no ocurre así. Pese a sembrar buenos sentimientos, la cosecha resulta ser una amarga carga de penas ya que no es capaz de soportar las inclemencias del tiempo…y las circunstancias dolorosas.

Cuando Terry regresó a Nueva York una nueva lucha le esperaba; Susana le recibió con reproches hirientes. Ella intuía lo que había pasado y en el fondo respiraba aliviada al ver que Terry volvía a ella sin importar que sus ojos hubiesen perdido más brillo y su rostro se tornase aún más sombrío; A fin de cuentas eso implicaba que no había nada que temer y que los esfuerzos de él no habían cosechado frutos. Sin embargo no perdió oportunidad para ejercer una vez más la presión y la desdicha sobre él y en tono aparentemente triste le dijo:

-Fuiste a buscarla no es cierto? Seguramente ella te recibió con los brazos abiertos…claro, supongo que en el fondo siempre quiso que volvieras a ella sin importar lo que yo he sacrificado por ti…Y no la culpo…ella te ama tanto como yo…Pero lo que más me importa es saber qué has decidido hacer tú?

-Puedes estar tranquila, nada de lo que dices sucedió. Ella…desea que seamos felices.

-Lo dices de verdad? Entonces ella…

-No, ella no intervendrá. Yo…tampoco la buscaré otra vez porque ya no tiene caso pensar en eso. Ahora estoy convencido de ello…

Y al escuchar estas palabras los ojos de Susana se abrieron aún más pero tratando de contener su alegría, giró su silla de ruedas quedando de espaldas a Terry y dirigiéndose hacia una ventana, con tono lastimero agregó:

-Estás seguro?...Si quieres ve con ella…mientras que yo…Ya te lo dije alguna vez…no importa que yo esté en esta silla de ruedas…seré feliz si tú eres feliz…

-No es necesario Susana. Ya no te haré sufrir más, no tendrás que seguir viviendo en la angustia y zozobra que sobre todo en estos últimos meses te he causado con mi indecisión…

Y entonces, Susana se giró hacia Terry con aire piadoso abriendo sus brazos para recibirlo al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa que Terry interpretó como alegría y gratitud...aunque más bien era de triunfo consumado. Sin embargo tal vez Susana celebraba antes de tiempo…Si la Tierra tarda solo 24 horas en girar frente al sol para provocar la existencia del día y la noche…En más de dos meses que faltaban para su boda, la Tierra daría muchas más vueltas aún.

* * *

><p>Minerva llegó a Detroit, alguna vez conocido también como "París del Oeste", ahí permaneció por tres días en los que trabajó intensamente y sin descanso y cuando hubo terminado pensó que podría regresar a Chicago…pero no fue así, tuvo que emprender un viaje imprevisto hacia Nueva York. No era la primera vez que estaba en esa ciudad, sin embargo en esta ocasión se sentía particularmente inquieta y no lograba estar en paz, pese a que los negocios no tenían dificultades y solo requerían de unas cuantas firmas suyas, había algo que no le dejaba permanecer tranquila, como si ella esperase que algo en especial sucediera.<p>

Durante su segundo día de estancia, Minerva prefirió terminar los negocios pronto y después salió a dar un paseo, era casi como si buscara algo. No era partidaria de los eventos sociales puesto que siempre era perseguida por periodistas en cuanto era descubierta, sin embargo en esa ocasión quiso asistir al teatro; uno de sus empleados le mencionó que había una nueva puesta en escena y que los protagonistas eran de excelente calidad interpretativa, especialmente un joven que recientemente se había vuelto muy popular entre las damas, tanto por su talento como por su atractivo físico.

Estando en la mejor platea, muy cerca del escenario, se disponía a disfrutar en silencio de una buena pieza teatral…pero justo pocos minutos después del inicio descubrió a la joven estrella de la cual le había hablado su empleado: Un hombre joven, alto, de cabello castaño y ojos azules oscuros, cuya voz ya había escuchado antes…sí, era él, el chico que había chocado con ella en un parque de Chicago y que un día después volvió a encontrar. Algo extraño le hizo sentir un brinco en el corazón y Minerva estuvo a punto de marcharse, sin embargo, pensándolo mejor, era buena oportunidad para observar a ese joven desde otro plano.

Descubrió que el chico arrogante que ella conoció había quedado en otra parte porque el joven que estaba en el escenario era alguien más sombrío y en su mirada se reflejaba cierto vacío que solo alguien tan sensible como Minerva podía notar. Aún así, tuvo que reconocer que ese joven era realmente talentoso y cautivador, que con gran esfuerzo trataba de ocultar sus propios sentimientos y se enfrascaba en el papel de su personaje.

La función terminó y fue cuando inevitablemente Terry se rindió ante la sensación que durante dos horas le persiguió: La necesidad de mirar hacia un punto en particular. En una de las plateas había alguien que durante toda la función había llamado su atención, tenía la necesidad de mirar más de cerca o al menos con más detalle para descubrir de quién se trataba. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que desde esa platea una chica cuyo rostro le parecía algo conocido, le observaba fijamente, no estaba del todo seguro donde le había visto…pero ciertamente tampoco podría ser una ilusión, asique insistió en acercarse un poco más y fue cuando ya no hubo lugar a dudas: Era ella, era la chica que había visto un par de veces en Chicago. Le parecía una broma del destino el volver a encontrar a alguien cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía, sin embargo esos ojos castaños eran algo muy presente en la memoria del actor.

Una vez que las cortinas del escenario se cerraron, Minerva vio que era hora de marcharse pues tenía una cita muy importante; Tal vez hubiese considerado la posibilidad de quedarse y ver que los actores se asomaban una vez más al escenario para agradecer al público la asistencia, pero no disponía de tiempo y salió rápidamente del teatro.

* * *

><p>Candy siguió sus días sumergida en una incertidumbre y tristeza que apenas si podía disimular. Ver a su amiga Annie al menos la tranquilizaba y creyó que la convivencia con Archie también le traería buenos ánimos…pero no del todo fue así.<p>

-Hola Candy! Disculpa que venga sin avisar, quise invitarte a cenar, aceptas?

-Archie! Claro que acepto! Pero tendrás que esperar que termine mi turno, no puedo salir antes!

-De acuerdo! Entonces te esperaré!

Candy se apresuró a terminar los pendientes que tenía antes de terminar su horario de trabajo y justo 10 minutos después su jornada llegaba a su fin.

-Sube Candy!

-Y donde cenaremos Archie?

-Será una sorpresa!

Archie llevó a Candy a un restaurante lujoso. Iniciaron una velada divertida, sin embargo ella se sintió un poco inquieta al ver que el tiempo transcurría pero seguían estando ellos dos solos…

-Annie se ha retrasado demasiado no lo crees?

-Ella…no vendrá.

-Cómo? Discutiste con ella? -Preguntó preocupada-.

-No…Ella no sabe que estoy aquí…contigo Candy.

-Ehh? Y porqué no lo sabe? Qué pasa Archie? Sucede algo malo?

-No es algo malo…De hecho quería hablar contigo a solas, casi nunca podemos hacerlo Candy…Quiero saber cómo estás? Cuales son tus planes ahora que…que ya no estás con él.

-Con quien Archie? Con Albert? Me he acostumbrado a vivir sola en mi departamento y además en el trabajo me ocupo gran parte del día asique…

-No me refiero a él… me refiero a…Terry.

Candy abrió más sus ojos ya que le sorprendió esa pregunta de Archie, nunca había hablado sobre eso con él y realmente no pensó que le preguntaría alguna vez sobre ello. Archie notó la ansiedad repentina de Candy y dado que ella no respondió inmediatamente, entonces él decidió continuar:

-Candy…deberías darte una oportunidad de estar al lado de alguien más, alguien que te ame de verdad…Yo estaría dispuesto a…alguna vez quise decirte esto en el colegio y Annie intervino…pero esta vez, solo estamos nosotros…si tu me dejaras, yo…

-Archie por Dios! Qué tratas de decir? Annie te adora, serias capaz de hacerla sufrir así?...Es cierto que Terry y yo ya no podremos estar juntos jamás pero…no he querido pensar en nadie más…estoy bien así por ahora. Y aún cuando estuviera dispuesta a darme una oportunidad…Archie…no sería contigo con quien lo intentaría…

-Pero Candy, lo que yo siento, yo…

-Lo que tu debes sentir es amor y respeto por Annie, te comprometiste con ella lo recuerdas? Ella se moriría de pena si la abandonas, te ama tanto…

-Pero tú Candy? Tú qué sientes por mi?

-Archie siempre has sido un buen amigo mío, te quiero mucho pero solo como mi primo, no puedo verte de otra manera. Cuando Anthony vivía era él mi adoración y tú al igual que Stear fueron mis grandes amigos desde entonces.

-Por Anthony guardé silencio, te lo dije alguna vez…pero luego de su muerte pensé darte tiempo de sanar tu corazón y cuando al fin pensé que podría acercarme a ti…apareció ese aristócrata malcriado!...Él solo te rompió el corazón, no crees que ya es tiempo de olvidarlo?

-Eso mi cabeza lo sabe…pero en los sentimientos no existe un reglamento…

-Entonces compréndeme Candy!

-Te comprendo Archie…pero no por eso significa que cambie mi manera de verte. Yo no te he visto más que como mi amigo y mi primo. Lo siento Archie…

Las palabras de Candy eran contundentes y Archie sintió por primera vez que ya no quedaba esperanza alguna. Quería a Annie…pero no era lo mismo que sentía por Candy y una vez más tendría que renunciar ante la posibilidad de lograr el amor de Candy…pero esta vez era definitivamente.

* * *

><p>Llegó a su cita, aunque un poco tarde, tendría que disculparse por ello cosa que no le agradaba hacer a menudo, pero en esta ocasión tendría que ser así.<p>

Al fondo del restaurante, en una mesa reservada y un tanto escondida de los demás clientes, se encontraba una silueta femenina y sin pensar más, hacia ella se dirigió:

-Buenas noches señora, le ruego disculpe mi tardanza, no quise hacerle esperar.

-Minerva? Eres Minerva Grey? Ha pasado tanto tiempo! La última vez que te vi eras una niña!... Lamento lo ocurrido a tus padres…quise acompañarte durante el sepelio pero…

-Lo sé…Vi que a distancia estaba usted ese día y comprendo que no se acercara porque había demasiada gente, los periodistas no se habrían conformado solo con la noticia del fallecimiento de mis padres, sino que también habrían querido averiguar la relación que usted tenía con ellos…

-Tu madre siempre fue mi mejor amiga, éramos muy cercanas y ella había sido la única persona en la que pude confiar completamente. Saber que ella había fallecido también causó dolor en mi por la pérdida irreparable…Por eso es que también estaba preocupada por ti…

-Por mi?...Recuerdo que desde que era yo muy pequeña mi madre y usted se veían con cierta frecuencia, conforme pasaron los años yo me convertí en adolescente y preferí dejar que mi madre y usted tuvieran la privacidad que necesitaban para conversar y dejé de acompañarla en esas visitas que le hacía…

-Tu madre y yo siempre hablábamos de ti y…de mi hijo. Nos prometimos mutuamente que en caso de que algo sucediera con alguna de las dos, la otra velaría por la felicidad de nuestros hijos…

-Ehh?…Le agradezco que se preocupe por mi y debo decirle que aunque ha sido duro para mi enfrentar esto, he podido salir adelante, al menos los negocios siguen marchando bien…Yo…yo no sabía que usted tenía un hijo…

-Esa es una muestra más de la lealtad que tu madre tenía a nuestra amistad y se lo agradezco…Mi hijo tiene aproximadamente la misma edad que tú y por lo que tu madre me hablaba de ti, creo que ambos son de carácter muy parecido…

Minerva sonrió amargamente pues le pareció un tanto graciosa la afirmación de la señora al decir que su hijo era precisamente alguien similar a ella…Siempre se sintió como un ser de "otra especie" o que simplemente no pertenecía a este mundo ya que nunca pudo encontrar compañeros con los que simpatizara plenamente. A decir verdad, cuando conoció a Candy fue por primera vez que se sintió bien al platicar con alguien, quizá por eso es que le resultó fácil llegar a apreciarla tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-Y bien? Qué me respondes?

-Ehh? Oh discúlpeme no logré escuchar bien lo que me dijo.

-Te pedí que me acompañes a una reunión ahora mismo, me agradaría mucho poder presentarte a las personas más importantes de esta ciudad…

Dudando un poco, Minerva recordó que realmente no tenía nada más que hacer esa noche y decidió aprovechar el haber encontrado a una amiga de su madre fallecida; Quiso por primera vez en mucho tiempo compartir su tiempo con alguien más y aceptó la invitación. En seguida ambas damas se trasladaron a uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Nueva York, ahí era donde se realizaba la reunión.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y dos hermosas mujeres entraron: Una de ellas con el cabello rubio y ojos azules, alta, esbelta y de gran elegancia; La otra más joven, de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños también esbelta y vestida elegantemente. Entonces el anfitrión hizo la presentación a viva voz:

-Damas y caballeros, la señora Eleanor Baker y la señorita Minerva Grey!.

* * *

><p>La familia Leagan no había tenido grandes cambios durante todo este tiempo: El señor Leagan se dedicaba a sus negocios, la señora Leagan siempre se ocupaba de trivialidades como reuniones y moda, Neil continuaba sus estudios aunque sin mucho éxito pues la cabeza no le daba para ser un estudiante brillante y Elisa había tomado un camino parecido al de su madre pero aderezado de encuentros con Candy y era cuando se divertía ya que se dedicaba a hacerle comentarios mordaces como cuando eran más jóvenes.<p>

Todos hemos conocido personas que al parecer dedican sus vidas fervientemente a fastidiar a los demás en vez de buscar la verdadera felicidad propia, bueno, pues no resulta extraño recordar que los hermanos Leagan pertenecían a ese mismo "reino".

Pese a que Elisa había soñado con la posibilidad de que Terry estuviera alguna vez con ella, veía con rabia que alguien más le hubiese ganado la partida, más que nada porque era Susana quien había hecho sufrir a Candy, lo cual Elisa había deseado lograr con todas sus fuerzas. Fuera de esos encuentros con Candy, Elisa se aburría inmensamente pues su vida era tan superflua que no tenía algún interés en particular.

Lo cierto es que tanto Neil como Elisa estaban en edad de casarse según las costumbres sociales de sus tiempos, pero ni ella ni su hermano tenían prospectos disponibles.

-Otra vez peleando con los libros hermanito? No sé porqué pierdes el tiempo si sabes que serás heredero de los negocios de nuestra familia.

-Cállate Elisa! Solo trato de distraerme un poco…Aunque tienes razón, soy el único varón y por lo tanto heredaré los negocios de papá. Pero dime que hay de ti hermanita, debieras ocuparte de conseguir un esposo acorde a nuestra posición social.

-Cierra la boca! Yo no necesito buscar nada! En cuanto decida casarme verás que aparecerán un montón de chicos pidiendo mi mano…Pero tú si debieras ya pensar en elegir una chica…o acaso sigues encaprichado con esa huérfana del Hogar de Ponny?

-Déjame en paz…No es mi capricho, yo la amo y conseguiré que ella se case conmigo, ya lo verás! No pienses que me quedaré como tú en espera de que ese actor de cuarta reaparezca!

-Pero qué dices? Aunque pensándolo bien Terry aún es bastante bien parecido y sé que está en Nueva York…tal vez debiera visitarlo –Meditó Elisa mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

-No hagas tonterías! Donde quedaría tu dignidad hermanita? –Respondió Neil burlonamente.

-Candy no pudo competir con la lisiada…pero yo sí que puedo hacerlo. Además no te quejes porque eso te beneficiaría Neil!

-Ah sí? Y dime porqué?

-No has pensado que Candy seguramente ama a Terry aún?...Si yo consigo que se aleje de la lisiada y se case conmigo entonces Candy tendrá que aceptar que lo perdió para siempre y tú tendrás el camino libre con ella…Y lo más importante es que yo le habré ganado finalmente!

* * *

><p>La reunión transcurría tranquilamente y hasta cierto punto era aburrida, de hecho si Minerva no hubiese estado hablando con Eleanor simplemente se habría retirado sin dudar. Sin embargo la señora era agradable y conoció a su madre tanto que Minerva sentía que esa hermosa señora podría revivir completamente a su madre en sus comentarios.<p>

-Eres idéntica a tu madre! Es increíble pero de verdad al verte frente a mí, siento como si ella estuviera aquí, conmigo.

-El parecido será solo externo…creo que internamente éramos muy diferentes…

-Eso crees? Conocí a tu madre muy bien y pese a que su apariencia era de una mujer muy hermosa y delicada, su carácter era fuerte, siempre dijo lo que pensaba y ver injusticias la hacía enfurecer, ella jamás se preocupó por las apariencias ni le importó lo que los demás dijeran de ella…Ella ocultó su amistad conmigo porque fui yo quien se lo pidió, mi vida era bastante complicada como para arrastrar conmigo a una buena amiga entre tantas habladurías…pero lo cierto es que jamás me abandonó y siempre trató de ayudarme.

Escuchar esas cosas sobre su madre, hizo que Minerva recordara que cuando apenas comenzaba su etapa adolescente siempre pensó que su madre no se oponía a sus deseos simplemente porque la consentía demasiado. Sin embargo, unos pocos meses antes de que falleciera, había comenzado a comprender que tanto su madre como su padre, nunca le impusieron algo en especial porque la amaban tal cual era y querían que la misma Minerva decidiera sobre su propia vida; Si bien jamás le resolvieron sus asuntos, sí le aconsejaban y estaban al pendiente de ella a cierta distancia, eso era lo que a fin de cuentas había forjado el carácter firme de la joven y se los agradecía infinitamente.

Súbitamente las puertas del salón se abrieron y apareció una silueta: Era un hombre joven en cuyos brazos traía a una chica de cabellos rubios lacios. Todos los asistentes comenzaron a aplaudir alegremente.

Minerva trató de disimular la sorpresa al ver que ese joven era el actor protagonista que un par de horas antes vio en el teatro. Silenciosamente vio cómo el joven bajaba los escasos escalones entrando por completo al salón y luego, suavemente depositaba a su acompañante en una silla de ruedas. En seguida el hombre recorrió con la mirada el lugar y sus ojos se abrieron más cuando chocaron con los de Minerva. Entonces la joven pareja se dirigió hacia donde estaban las damas.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Minerva, el joven procedió a saludar en primer lugar a la señora Eleanor:

-Me da gusto encontrarte aquí, madre.

-Hijo mío! Lamento no haber asistido al estreno pero debía arreglar algunos asuntos antes de venir aquí…

-Esta bien madre…Veo que has conocido personas interesantes.

-Es la hija de una gran amiga mía, es la señorita Minerva Grey.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Grey –dijo Terry al tiempo que se inclinaba para alcanzar la mano de Minerva y besarla.

-Igualmente señor…

-Terry, soy Terry Grandchester.

Cierto es que Minerva estaba sorprendida por lo bien que podía comportarse ese chico que antes había visto desafiante y arrogante, pero más le sorprendía el hecho de saber que ese joven era el hijo de la dulce dama que le invitó a la reunión.

-Oh disculpen mi distracción, Minerva, ella es la señorita Susana Marlow -Díjo Eleanor sacando de sus pensamientos a aquellos jóvenes-.

-Mucho gusto señorita Grey.

-Mucho gusto señorita Marlow…"prometida eh?, vaya sorpresas"-pensó Minerva en silencio.

* * *

><p>-Trajeron estas rosas para ti!<p>

-Mmm? De quien podrán ser? Quién las dejó Alicia?

-No dijo quien las envió, solo me las entregó en la recepción y dijo que eran para ti.

-Te fijaste en el aspecto de ese joven?

-Era solo un empleado repartidor.

Candy se limitó a poner las rosas en un jarrón pero su amiga, la enfermera Alicia vio que se preocupaba por saber quién las envió, aunque nada pudo averiguar al respecto. A partir de ese día, cada mañana recibía un ramo de rosas en el hospital; Al principio pensó que tal vez Terry las enviaba, pero enseguida desechó la idea pues él seguramente ya estaba en Nueva York. Luego pensó que podría ser Archie quien las enviara, pero recordando su última charla con él, le había dejado muy claro que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar alguna propuesta romántica suya ni a lastimar a su amiga Annie, asique no creyó que Archie fuese a cometer tal imprudencia.

-Hola Candy…te han gustado las flores que te he enviado?

-Así que después de todo eres tú quien las envía? Pero porqué? Porqué insistir en algo que no sucederá?

-Esas rosas son para pedirte perdón por molestarte al insistir en mis sentimientos…

-Annie se pondría muy triste si sabe que su prometido envía flores a otra chica…Archie por favor te suplico que no vuelvas a enviarlas.

-Esta bien Candy…seguramente si fueran de ese actor las recibirías con gusto no es así?

-Es un reclamo? Archie te desconozco! Me conoces bien y sabes que decidí alejarme de Terry y que no volvería a tener contacto con él! También te dije claramente que no cambiaría mi forma de verte y aún así insistes? Archie por favor, deja de hablar de eso, no sucedió en tiempos en que Anthony estaba conmigo, no sucedió en tiempos en que Terry estaba conmigo…y no sucederá ahora que estoy sola, entiéndelo por favor –Decía Candy ya en tono suplicante-.

-Está bien, no te enviaré mas flores…por favor Candy no te molestes conmigo, no quiero que te alejes de mí…me conformaré con tu amistad.

-Gracias Archie.

Candy no volvió a recibir rosas durante unos días…pero entonces otra vez empezaron a llegar al hospital.

-Esto no puede seguir así, creí que había sido muy clara con Archie!

* * *

><p>Muy a su pesar, Minerva tuvo que quedarse un poco más en la reunión, pero no contaba con lo que ocurriría en cuanto Eleanor se llevaba a Susana para conversar con el dueño de la compañía de Teatro Standford…<p>

-Es demasiado -Dijo Terry terminando con el incómodo silencio entre ellos-.

-Cómo dice?

-Es demasiado extraño encontrar a una desconocida cuatro veces en unos cuantos días. Dos veces en Chicago, dos en Nueva York: En el teatro y ahora aquí.

-No pensará que le estoy persiguiendo o sí? –Preguntó Minerva con una sonrisa irónica-.

-Uno nunca sabe lo que las chicas pueden hacer…especialmente si son rudas y poco femeninas –Respondió Terry con sarcasmo-.

-Lamento desilusionarle porque mi oficio no es acosar a nadie… Encontrarnos fueron solo meras coincidencias. Sabe usted que en la vida uno no siempre puede evitar acontecimientos poco gratos? –decía Minerva un poco molesta.

-Claro que lo sé, pero qué se le va a hacer! –y enseguida rió divertido-.

Minerva no soportó más y se despidió de Eleanor argumentando sentirse cansada. Pero cuando se disponía a alejarse Terry nuevamente apareció tras ella:

-La llevaré a su casa señorita -Le dijo muy cerca del oído y al tiempo que la tomaba discretamente del brazo-.

-No es necesario, puedo irme sola -Murmuró entre dientes-.

-Debo insistir ya que es peligroso que una dama camine sola a estas horas.

-No sé preocupe, sé cuidarme bastante bien yo sola. Además no pensará dejar a su prometida sola durante la reunión, eso no sería adecuado.

-Madre, puedo pedirte que cuides de Susana por un momento? Acompañaré a la señorita a su casa. Siendo la hija de tu mejor amiga, creo que no es adecuado dejarla marchar sola -Insistió astutamente-.

-Esta bien hijo, te lo agradezco. No te preocupes, yo me quedaré con Susana mientras tú vuelves.

Acto seguido, Terry ofreció caballerosamente el brazo a Minerva que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y salieron juntos del lugar. Al llegar al auto, Terry como caballero que era, abrió la portezuela y ayudó a Minerva a entrar. El auto inició la marcha y entonces un silencio inundó a esos dos, hasta que finalmente Terry decidió hablar:

-No sabía que perteneces a una de las familias más ricas...

-Eso habría cambiado tu comportamiento en el primer encuentro que tuvimos?

-Bueno, para empezar no habrías tenido la apariencia de un varón y por lo tanto no habría sido rudo contigo.

-Eres tan cabeza hueca para dejarte llevar por las apariencias? -Preguntó molesta-.

-Una mujer debiera tener apariencia de mujer!...Tanto trabajo cuesta vestir como ahora lo haces y lucir hermosa como ahora luces?

Terry se percató demasiado tarde de su última frase y sin querer nuevamente se ruborizó sin saber qué más agregar. Mientras Minerva se turbó ante las palabras de Terry y tampoco atinó a responder ya que sintió que el rubor le llegaba a las mejillas. Pocos segundos después Minerva trataba de reaccionar y dijo con ligereza:

-El joven conquistador verdad? Mientras su prometida no está cerca!

Y entonces Terry adoptó un semblante sombrío, justo como Minerva lo había visto en el Teatro.

-Mí prometida…es cierto: Mí prometida…

-Qué te pasa? Parece que te hubiese mencionado a la muerte misma, supongo que casarse no es tan malo, aún para los conquistadores como tú.

Terry siguió manejando en silencio. Sintiendo cómo su alma estaba a punto de ahogarse entre tanta amargura, inevitablemente sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos como si las lágrimas amenazaran con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Jamás se había sentido tan mal…Pero siendo honesto con él mismo, ese sentimiento había renacido hacia apenas unos meses, cuando formalizó su boda con Susana…y se hacía más presente y cada vez con más fuerza. Evocaba con tristeza ese día en que se despidió de Candy, en que Candy le decía que su lugar estaba al lado de Susana, en que él eligió casarse con Susana. Luego la visita que hizo a Candy recientemente, recordó las duras palabras de ella, su rechazo definitivo y además se enteró de las palabras de Susana para Candy en aquel momento: _"…cuando Terry me alzó en sus brazos, sentí que quería vivir…"._

Minerva notó que sin querer había tocado un punto vulnerable en el actor, por lo que se limitó a permanecer en silencio, pensando que Terry sufría por la discapacidad de aquella joven que era su prometida…y estaba en lo correcto pero no de la forma en que ella creyó.

-Hemos llegado.

-Así es. Te agradezco que me trajeras, aunque, como te dije antes, sé cuidarme sola.

-Minerva…puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime.

-Qué relación tienes con mi madre?

Ella le explicó la relación entre Eleanor y su madre y brevemente mencionó el fallecimiento de sus padres, motivo por el cual nuevamente, después de 10 años, se había encontrado con la madre de Terry.

-Puedo saber qué sucedió con tus padres? –Preguntó Terry con un poco de reserva-.

Minerva pensó negarse a responder, sin embargo sintió que le debía a Terry esa respuesta dado que unos momentos antes ella le había lastimado con la mención de su prometida.

-Mi padre era militar, pese a su buena posición económica y social, decidió ser militar, era comandante…él fue herido…mi madre al saberlo, decidió viajar a Europa para reunirse con él en el hospital…Era peligroso, se lo dije, pero también la vi angustiada y no pude detenerla…Insistí en acompañarla, pero no me lo permitió…Mi madre llegó a Francia y ahí logró ver a mi padre, pero…una explosión destruyó todo…ambos murieron…yo recibí sus cuerpos y enseguida los sepulté…Desde ese momento soy yo quien tiene que hacerse cargo de los negocios que dejaron mis padres…Eleanor acudió al sepelio, pero no pudo acercarse por los reporteros…aún así…le agradezco que me haya acompañado en ese momento…

Terry escuchó atentamente el relato de Minerva; Ahora era él quien se daba cuenta que había tocado el punto vulnerable de la joven y se sentía incomodo al ver que ella apenas si podía hablar guardando la compostura y sin derramar una sola lágrima se limitaba a apretar en sus puños la tela de su hermoso vestido.

-Lo lamento…yo…no quise hacerte recordar cosas así…yo…lo lamento.

-Esta bien…a decir verdad…te agradezco que preguntaras directamente…no lo había hablado con nadie…no de esta manera, hasta hoy…supongo que después de todo, pese a lo grosero y rebelde…eres alguien de fiar…mi instinto…raras veces se equivoca -Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Tu instinto?...y dime…tu instinto te dice algo más acerca de este joven grosero y rebelde que está ahora contigo eh? –dijo Terry acercándose un poco más a ella.

Minerva sintió nuevamente que su corazón brincaba e inmediatamente se sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo. Vio los labios de Terry tan cerca de los suyos y no pudo articular palabra por unos instantes, pero…

-Mi instinto me dice que no es bueno tenerte tan cerca físicamente porque también eres un sinvergüenza! -Y enseguida empujaba a Terry apartándolo bruscamente y riéndose del sorprendido joven-.

Finalmente se despidieron y él aguardó a que la joven entrara al hotel. Luego manejó de regreso a la reunión…y de regreso a Susana. Se había sentido por primera vez tranquilo desde la ultima vez que habló con Candy y eso reconfortaba su corazón, sin embargo también lo confundía porque esa tranquilidad solo la había sentido hace unos años, cuando estaba con Candy en el colegio San Pablo, antes de aquella sucia trampa que les tendiera Elisa Leagan.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba paseando de un lado a otro, algo le había hecho perder la tranquilidad que durante mucho tiempo había disfrutado. Se hacía miles de preguntas: Cómo era posible que en solo unos días algo dentro de sí le advirtiera que las cosas ya no marchaban tan bien como antes? Había algo diferente pero no atinaba a señalar lo que era; Una mirada diferente? Una frialdad inexplicable?<p>

Esta vez no podría fingir que nada sucedía, tendría que averiguar de qué se trataba…pero tal vez, en el fondo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. La cuestión más importante entonces sería: Tendría el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo y aceptarlo?

-Necesito hablar contigo…quiero saber si aún deseas estar a mi lado…hace días te noto ausente, como si ya no viviéramos en el mismo mundo…

-No es nada, ya te dije que todo esta bien.

-Por favor…te suplico que no mientas más…sé que tu cariño hacia mi no es tan fuerte pero tenía esperanza de que con el tiempo, eso cambiara…

-A qué te refieres?

-Fuiste a cenar con ella…le enviaste flores durante unos días…crees que yo ignoraba aquello?

-Annie!

Archie miraba atónito a Annie que para entonces tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aunque su voz tenía el tono tranquilo y habitual, en su rostro se dibujaba la desesperación de no saber bien lo que estaba pasando...ni la manera de evitarlo.

-Yo lo lamento Annie, no quise ocultarte esas cosas…pero si te lo decía entonces sufrirías y yo no quería hacerte sentir mal…

-Entonces podrías haberlo evitado, no hubieras hecho nada de eso…pero, tu no puedes olvidarla verdad?

Annie bajó la mirada, esperaba una explicación de Archie, una justificación de su conducta, sin embargo él permaneció en silencio, ella supo que él no tenía el valor de reconocer sus sentimientos, al igual que ella no tenía el valor de aceptar lo que desde el principio era evidente ante sus ojos.

Las personas son extrañas: quieren a quien no les quiere y no aman a quien de verdad les entrega el corazón. De igual manera se quejan de su soledad cuando generalmente son ellos mismos quienes se han negado a darse la oportunidad de compartir su existencia con alguien más.

-Tú…amas a Candy…siempre la has amado…y aún así aceptaste estar conmigo…solo porque yo así lo deseaba…o también fue porque ella solo tenía ojos para alguien más que no eras tú?

-Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de decir cosas así Annie…

-Tanto te ofende escuchar la verdad?...Yo lo sabía…y aún así quise tener la esperanza de que con el tiempo cambiarías tus sentimientos…Pero eso no ha sucedido ni sucederá…ahora estoy convencida de ello.

-Qué quieres decir?

Annie tuvo que hacer una pausa, respirar profundo y pensar si en realidad estaba segura de lo que iba a decir, sería duro, seria doloroso…pero qué dolería más? Vivir siempre bajo la sombra de Candy con el hombre que amaba…o vivir sin él?. Cierto es que ya había probado un tiempo vivir en la primera situación…entonces, tal vez ahora…

-Archie…gracias…gracias por intentarlo…yo…hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero aún así no pude ganarme tu amor…es mejor…terminar nuestra relación…

-Annie! No digas eso, yo te quiero…eres una muy buena chica…noble, cariñosa…eres una buena persona…

-Ser buena persona no es suficiente para ser amada, cierto?...

Archie fue ya incapaz de rebatir las palabras de Annie, sabía que tenía razón y en el fondo admiraba el hecho de que ella al final hubiese tenido más valor que él para enfrentar la realidad. Siempre la vio frágil, insegura, pero pese a eso, finalmente había sido ella quien decidiera terminar una relación que realmente era más amistad que un verdadero noviazgo. Annie secó sus lágrimas y se despidió de Archie con una sonrisa e inmediatamente se alejó con paso firme y sin mirar atrás.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola! Este es el segundo capítulo de mi fic. No sé que resultados tenga esta vez, pero a decir verdad esta es mi segunda historia favorita...Me costó mucho trabajo escribirla...porque en ocasiones no todo es color de rosa (o mejor dicho, casi nunca es color de rosa)...y además quise hacer algo que no solo fuese una historieta para pasar el rato...sino que dejara algo más.<p>

El fragmento de la canción que les mostré en esta ocasión es:

_(3)Harvester of sorrow, Metallica, Hetfield & Ulrich._

Parnaso! Un gusto encontrarte aquí, tal vez tienes razón, esto tiene algo de filosófico jeje pero más bien, es la versión que quedó ante mis ojos después de ver la serie nuevamente (y con unos 20 años más XD) Obvio que mis expectativas sobre la historia y sus personajes cambiaron, aunque suelo decir en broma que cada vez que veo el capítulo de la separación de Terry y Candy espero que suceda algo diferente jeje. La verdad es que creo que si eso no sucedió en el ánime es porque tal vez no tenía que suceder, pero bueno, eso depende de cada persona...Lo único que le faltó a Nagita-san es explicar porqué no se quedaron juntos! (y eso si me hizo enfurecer :P). Qué te pareció este segundo capítulo? Ojalá me acompañes a lo largo de esta historia!

Abrazos.

Inuky666


	3. Chapter 3: Espejos del Alma

"ESPEJOS DEL ALMA"

_"Tienes que estar loco y tener una necesidad real. Cuando estés en la calle debes ser capaz de elegir la mejor carne con tus ojos cerrados._  
><em>Y entonces moverte en silencio, relajado y sin ser visto,<em>  
><em>para atacar sin pensar cuando el momento sea adecuado.<em>

_Y después de un tiempo, podrás mejorar tu estilo...un firme apretón de manos, una mirada y una rápida sonrisa._  
><em>Tendrás que ser confiable para la gente a la que le mentirás y cuando te den la espalda tendrás la oportunidad de apuñalarles".(4)<em>

Nuestro reflejo en un espejo nos muestra lo que somos externamente…pero existen otros espejos que nos revelan lo que hay dentro de nosotros…son los espejos del alma. Como todo tiende a mostrar dualidad, cargamos con un espejo blanco y un espejo negro dentro de nosotros mismos. Pese a que nuestra apariencia sea hermosa y agradable…el reflejo del espejo negro puede ser una figura espeluznante. En determinado momento, en determinado lugar, nuestro verdadero reflejo sale a la luz e inevitablemente tanto nosotros mismos como los demás, nos percatamos de lo que realmente somos.

La noche era calurosa, con una enorme luna llena cuyo resplandor iluminaba las calles. Sin poder dormir, se limitó a caminar en su habitación, pero al sentirse como animal dentro de una jaula, decidió salir a caminar. Era una ciudad grande así que aprovechó la ocasión de poder pasear libre y tranquilamente por aquellas solitarias y silenciosas calles.

Justo al atravesar una de esas oscuras calles, escuchó claramente que varios hombres discutían, no quiso intervenir pues nunca le agradó entrometerse en peleas ajenas, pero de reojo pudo ver que eran cuatro hombres frente a uno solo:

-Qué quieren? Ya les dije que no tengo nada que pueda servirles.

-No te creo! Algo debes estar escondiendo!

-Dije que no tengo nada. No es posible que sean tan tontos como para insistir!

-Repite lo que has dicho!

-Acaso creen que tengo miedo?

Y entonces el intercambio de golpes comenzó. Desafortunadamente dos de esos hombres consiguieron sujetar al que se encontraba en desventaja y entonces los otros dos le golpearon sin piedad.

Sin poder evitarlo, se enfureció ante lo injusto de la situación y entonces intervino:

-Cuatro contra uno eh? No es una pelea justa.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa!... O es que quieres recibir lo mismo que él?

-Bueno, parece ser una invitación no es así? –Rió burlonamente-.

Inmediatamente aquellos hombres enfocaron su atención al nuevo "invitado" que aún permanecía entre las sombras; Trataron de derribarle con un golpe, pero sorpresivamente vieron que aquél se movía rápidamente y con agilidad inesperada derribó al primero, pateó al segundo y tercero y golpeó con el puño al cuarto. Uno desde el suelo logró ver el rostro de quien lo acababa de golpear y sin dar crédito a lo que veía dijo:

-Es una mujer!

-Repite eso!...Vuelve a decir eso de ese modo y entonces te destrozaré el cuello! –Decía mientras presionaba con su pie el cuello del hombre ahora asustado-.

El que había sido auxiliado por la intervención del "invitado" apenas se incorporaba cuando escuchó eso y repitió:

-Una mujer?...

De nueva cuenta hubo intercambio de golpes, trataron de sujetarla pero como la vez anterior, fueron rechazados con mayor rudeza y entonces la luz de la luna iluminó la escena: Era Minerva quien peleaba contra esos hombres y al ver eso el otro se apresuró a compartir la "acción":

-Pero acaso estás loca? No debiste intervenir! –Reclamó Terry-.

-Sí, supongo que era mejor sentarme a lo lejos y ver cómo te molían a golpes no? –Respondió con sarcasmo-.

-Esto no es asunto de damas!

-Y una "dama" golpea así? –Preguntaba Minerva mientras golpeaba el rostro de uno-.

-Supongo que no te importa que las uñas se te estropeen –Respondió Terry con una sonrisa sarcástica-.

Terry y Minerva se pusieron espalda contra espalda y entonces en un acuerdo implícito sellado con una sonrisa mutua, comenzaron a golpear a esos cuatro hombres, hasta que finalmente los hombres huyeron.

Pasada la "emoción del momento" Terry se desplomó al piso llevando su mano al estómago.

-Terry estas bien? Tienes sangre en la cara!

-Sí…eran muy fuertes…Cómo es que una chica pudo…

-Digamos que no soy tan indefensa como me veo –Dijo haciendo un guiño-.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a llegar a tu casa.

-Gracias…

-No…al contrario, discúlpame…vi que esos hombres discutían con alguien pero no pude reconocerte inmediatamente…no debí dudar en intervenir…

-La pelea había comenzado mucho antes de que tú llegarás…cuatro contra uno es algo fatigante sabes? Por eso es que cuando tú apareciste, viste que me daban ya una paliza jejeje.

-Y entonces no debí meterme porque tú solito podrías haberles dado su merecido no?

-Así es señorita!

Minerva rió divertida y Terry le siguió, pero el dolor en el abdomen era notable y cada vez que reía, se doblaba del dolor. Enseguida Minerva lo ayudó a incorporarse y pasando un brazo por el cuello de ella logró empezar a caminar.

Ambos acordaron no usar un carruaje; Era demasiado arriesgado que alguien les viera en una situación así.

Casi amanecía cuando llegaron al departamento de Terry e inevitablemente la portera los encontró. Sin decir nada, subieron las escaleras y ambos entraron al lugar.

Al entrar a la habitación, lo acomodó en la cama y procedió a lavar sus heridas, sin mediar palabra alguna Terry vio que Minerva se concentraba en atenderlo y una sensación de _Deja vu_ le invadió al instante; sin embargo la persona que lo auxiliaba ahora no era Candy sino esa chica rebelde y grosera que además se había atrevido a entrar en una pelea a golpes contra otros varones. Terry no entendía cómo una chica de apariencia tan frágil podía haber peleado contra cuatro sujetos.

-Ahora sí dime: Cómo es posible que una chica haya podido pelear contra cuatro varones?

-Ya te dije que no soy tan frágil como me veo…Recuerdas que te dije que mi padre fue militar? Bueno, él siempre se preocupó por enseñarme a defenderme además de usar armas. Mi madre no puso objeción y sinceramente a mí me pareció interesante poder hacer algo que casi ninguna chica puede!

Terry vio los ojos de Minerva brillar al decir su última frase y en silencio se dijo a sí mismo: "Se parecen ambas…pero a la vez son tan distintas…No, no es como Candy…Minerva es muy diferente".

-Y qué querían esos hombres Terry? Los conoces de alguna parte? –Preguntó ella sacando de sus pensamientos al joven-.

-Eran bandidos!

-Cómo?

-No podía dormir y salí a dar un paseo, pensé en entrar a un bar pero preferí seguir caminando y entonces esos hombres aparecieron…insistieron que les diera dinero…pero no tenía nada…no me creyeron y comenzamos a pelear…luego volvieron a insistir, volvimos a pelear y fue cuando una "dulce dama" acudió a mi rescate! –dijo Terry evidentemente divertido.

* * *

><p>Sin saber qué actitud tomar prefirió regresar a su casa sin verlo, era difícil trasladarse sola, pero su madre siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y le cumplía todos sus caprichos, por eso es que esa mañana le acompañó al departamento de él ante la insistencia de ella. No sabía qué pensar sobre lo que le había dicho esa mujer, él no había llegado a dormir y hasta la madrugada se apareció, pero no estaba solo...iba con una mujer. Era seguro que la portera no mentía pues ambas simpatizaban mucho desde tiempo atrás.<p>

-Y dices que esa joven es de una familia rica?

-Sí…y es muy hermosa también…estoy segura que era ella, aunque la descripción no coincide del todo…

-Crees que él esté interesado en ella? -Preguntó preocupada-.

-No lo sé mamá…estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo durante la reunión…la señora Eleanor fue quien se ocupó de mí en esos momentos…Pero…

-Pero qué?

-Tuve la sensación de que ellos se conocían desde antes…

-Será posible? Le has preguntado a él? –Preguntó intrigada-.

-Aún no mamá…pero lo haré…Él no puede olvidarse que ya tiene un compromiso…

Susana comenzaba a sentirse inquieta respecto a la aparición de Minerva en sus vidas, sentía que ella no era una persona pasajera, sino que probablemente podría quedarse entre ella y Terry…permanentemente.

Su madre por otro lado, daba por hecho que debía hacer algo pronto pues de lo contrario su hija se quedaría sin nada, recordó los días en que Susana apenas había sufrido la amputación, el día en que trató de suicidarse y que fue encontrada en la azotea del hospital junto a una chica rubia.

-Susana…ese día, en que fue el estreno de "Romeo y Julieta"…la chica rubia que estaba contigo…me dijiste que se llamaba Candy verdad?

-Sí mamá…Candy era la mujer que Terry amaba…yo le dije que no la hiciera venir al estreno y aún así la trajo…No podía soportar la idea de que Terry estaría cerca de ella…que se iría de mi lado…Ya no podía rivalizar con ella…estando así. –Dijo Susana mirando su pierna amputada-.

-Me lo imaginaba…Estuve a punto de hablar con ella y decirle que se fuera…pero en ese momento vi que estaban en las escaleras del Hospital y claramente escuché que le decía a Terry que te cuidara mucho y te hiciera feliz…por eso no intervine.

-Mamá hay algo que no te dicho…no quería que lo supieras…Ese día, cuando supe que Candy estaba aquí tan cerca de Terry, sentí que ya no tenía oportunidad de ganarle…por eso quise morir…

Y entonces el rostro de Susana permaneció sombrío durante un instante, luego, brotaron de sus ojos unas cuantas lágrimas y entonces esbozando una sonrisa agregó:

-Pero la balanza se inclinó a mi favor…fue precisamente Candy quien descubrió mis intenciones y al tratar de evitar que me arrojara al vacío, se dio cuenta de lo que me sucedió...Entonces ella me dijo que no podía morir y eso me abrió los ojos, supe que aún tenía una oportunidad de quedarme con Terry!...por unos momentos me quedé llorando sin decir palabra porque sabía yo que debía pensar detenidamente qué decir. Ya después, cuando Terry llegó, me abracé a él y le dije que Candy me había salvado para que se diera cuenta que ella renunciaba a él. Luego, cuando Candy entró a mi habitación, le dije…

Entonces, como si el tiempo retrocediera, Susana volvió a ver justamente esa escena, en la que Candy entraba a su habitación a hablar con ella, en el momento en que Susana con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo: _"Candy yo sé que a quien ama Terry es a ti…yo no quería interponerme entre ustedes pero cuando Terry me alzó en sus brazos, sentí que quería vivir…quiero estar viva cuando él esté a mi lado…Candy perdóname"._

-Sabía que Candy no podría decirme que a fin de cuentas me quitaría a Terry, porque si lo hacía, entonces ella cargaría con la culpa de que yo me suicidara...-Dudó un momento y después preguntó- Soy mala persona, mamá?...Soy mala por haber aprovechado las circunstancias que el destino me presentó?

-No mi niña…las cosas se dieron así…tú no tienes culpa de nada.

Y entonces la señora abrazó a su hija, sintiendo una mezcla de tristeza y horror al ver cuanto amaba ella a Terry y hasta qué punto podrían llegar las cosas si Susana no obtenía lo que deseaba de él. La señora tarde o temprano tendría que dejar a su hija sola…y sería mejor que cuando ese momento llegara, pudiera dejarla ya casada asegurándose que alguien más cuidaría de ella.

El amor de los padres es extraño, puede fortalecernos y animarnos a lograr lo inimaginable…pero también puede volvernos más frágiles, inútiles y además egoístas. Sin embargo, a fin de cuentas cada uno de nosotros asimila lo que mejor le parece y hace lo que más le conviene.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, un poco alejado, cinco personas discutían acaloradamente debido a que no todo había salido como se había planeado:<p>

-Cómo es posible que no le hicieran nada? –Vociferaba aquel que parecía ser el líder-.

-Es que…recibió ayuda!

-Ayuda? De quién?

-Bueno, una mujer se apareció y la pelea fue difícil…

-Una mujer? Y por ella no pudieron cumplir con lo que les ordené? Váyanse! Después hablaré con ustedes…necesito saber qué más puedo hacer teniendo a mi servicio a una bola de inútiles!

Su plan no había dado los frutos esperados y no sabía que más hacer, una y otra vez le daba vueltas al asunto dentro de su cabeza. Hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz chillante.

-Qué te preocupa tanto?

-Mmm…no sé si deba confiar en ti…

-Bueno si no puedes confiar en mi…entonces en quién hermanito?

-Pensé lo que me dijiste…y decidí terminar con él de una buena vez!

-Qué es lo que has hecho?

-No te pongas así…desafortunadamente mi plan no funcionó…pero ahora no sé qué hacer…

-Supongo que enviaste a alguien a llevar a cabo tu plan cierto? No creo que lo hayas intentado con tus propias manos o sí?

-A qué quieres llegar?

-Bueno, has visto los periódicos verdad? Pronto se casará, pero…puedes cambiar el rumbo de tu plan…yo tengo una idea…y ambos resultaremos beneficiados sin duda alguna.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y simplemente se dibujo en sus rostros una mueca parecida a algo como una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Minerva se encontraba nuevamente en su oficina cuando su secretario le informaba que tenía una visita, esto le sorprendió pues nunca recibía a nadie ajeno a los negocios en esos lugares. Sin embargo, motivada por la curiosidad, accedió a recibir a su "visita".<p>

-Buenas tardes. Usted no me conoce, soy la señora Marlow, madre de Susana. Mi hija me comentó cómo se conocieron y me pidió que viniera a invitarle a nuestra casa. Nos agradaría que aceptara visitarnos.

La joven se sorprendió inicialmente ante la abrupta actitud de aquella señora; Pero después de unos segundos respondió tranquilamente:

-Bueno, Susana y yo solo nos hemos visto una vez…sinceramente no creo que…

-Mi hija se siente muy sola en algunos momentos sabe? No tiene amigas y de no ser por Terry, ella se moriría de tristeza…Lo ama demasiado y su vida sin él no tendría sentido…

-Ya veo…Imagino que Terry le ama de igual manera.

-Claro que sí! Susana se ha sacrificado por él, le ha dado todo! Susana es tan noble que solo piensa en el bienestar de él y por él hace todo lo que puede.

-Entiendo…está bien, iré mañana si le parece bien.

-Muchas gracias, Susana se pondrá contenta!

Sin decir más la señora se retiró. Minerva había preferido no hablar demasiado frente a esa mujer ya que inmediatamente notó cierta antipatía de parte de ella. Las cosas que le había dicho le parecían un tanto extrañas y aparentemente fuera de lugar. Sin duda le pareció interesante que la señora tuviera la necesidad de darle un "aviso" sobre la relación de Susana con Terry, aunque no sabía la causa de eso.

A la mañana siguiente se dispuso a vestir de manera formal e ir directamente a casa de Susana, no sabía qué encontraría pero supuso que esa visita resultaría interesante y tal vez hasta divertida.

Ya en la sala Susana la esperaba con impaciencia, como cuando un niño está a punto de recibir un juguete nuevo y al ver llegar a Minerva sus ojos brillaron de una manera singular. Se saludaron mutuamente, continuaron con las formalidades de costumbre y comenzaron a conversar de temas triviales.

Pasado este periodo de "preparación", Susana se dispuso a averiguar lo que realmente deseaba saber.

-Y de donde eres Minerva?

-Eso es un poco complicado…digamos que vengo de todas partes…he estado en tantos lugares que no podría decirte exactamente de donde soy.

-Tienes hermanos?

-No, fui hija única…Creo que tú también, cierto? Supongo que tu madre es la única familiar cercana que tienes.

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Te cuida mucho y veo que vive al pendiente de cada cosa tuya.

-Mamá se preocupa siempre por mí, pero en poco tiempo será tan feliz como yo. Cuando Terry y yo nos casemos, mamá estará más tranquila –Y entonces Susana se dedicó a ver cuidadosamente la reacción de Minerva-.

-Sí, supongo que ese día será inolvidable para ambos –Sonrió amablemente-.

-Tienes novio Minerva?

-No, el matrimonio no me interesa por ahora –Respondió concretamente-.

-Pero aún así podrás comprender el gran amor que siento por Terry, verdad?

Y sin esperar respuesta, Susana comenzó a narrar la manera en que conoció a Terry…aunque digamos que la versión fue resumida omitiendo o cambiando ciertos "detalles" en particular: Terry llegó a la misma compañía de Teatro en la que ella trabajaba, ambos se enamoraron al instante, pero luego una chica del pasado de Terry reapareció. Susana y él parecían haberse distanciado, sin embargo no le guardaba rencor a él. Después ocurrió lo del accidente y finalmente la chica comprendió que Terry y Susana se amaban y decidió alejarse.

-Te das cuenta de lo mucho que amo a Terry? –Preguntó dando un especial énfasis a sus palabras-.

-Sí, pero si él se distanció de ti en cuanto la chica de su pasado reapareció…Cómo estás segura de que él te ama de igual manera?

-Terry necesitaba tiempo y se lo di…Después de que ocurrió el accidente finalmente entendió que yo estaba dispuesta a darle mi propia vida si él lo deseaba y por eso regresó a mi lado, él me eligió porque me ama –Concluyó orgullosa-.

-Gratitud y amor son dos cosas distintas.

Entonces el semblante de Susana cambió, sus ojos se tornaron fríos y se llenaron de una furia contenida, aunque después de unos segundos volvió a guardar la compostura y sonreír. Minerva era bastante observadora e intuitiva, razón por la que pudo percatarse de este pequeño y fugaz cambio. Decidió acabar pronto con la visita y sin más se despidió.

Esa noche meditó sobre la historia de Susana, no era un asunto de su incumbencia pero…no pudo evitar recordar la reacción de Terry aquella vez en que le mencionó a su prometida.

-Es extraño…algo no concuerda. Susana dice que él la ama, él la reconoce como su prometida…pero porqué los sentimientos que transmiten son tan distintos? –Se decía a sí misma en su habitación-.

Amor y gratitud, ciertamente son algo distinto, pero fácilmente pueden ser confundidos si no se tiene clara la definición de cada uno. Sería el caso de Terry? Y si no es así, entonces porqué no se le observa feliz? Aún amaba a la otra chica? Estas y otras preguntas se hacía Minerva una y otra vez.

* * *

><p>Sintiéndose un ser despreciable se limitó a permanecer encerrado en su habitación. Sabía que había cometido un error y aunque finalmente las cosas habían resultado como debía ser, por dentro se sentía vacío pues ahora estaba completamente solo.<p>

Albert que siempre estaba viajando, se dio un tiempo para pasarlo con la familia Andley y entonces pudo enterarse de lo sucedido entre Annie y Archie, lo único que pudo decirle es que si realmente no amaba a Annie entonces fue mejor que ocurriese la separación y en cuanto a Candy era obvio que no podría obligarla a amarlo, entonces solo tenía dos opciones: Alejarse de ella o conformarse con su amistad y parentesco.

Poco después de esta plática con Albert fue que recibió la visita de Candy que se veía molesta y enseguida le dijo:

-Te pedí que no volvieras a enviar flores Archie.

-Dejé de enviártelas en cuanto me lo dijiste.

-Cómo? Pero y entonces?

-Has seguido recibiendo flores?

-Sí…pensé que eran tuyas…

-No he sido yo.

Candy tuvo que reconocer que se había apresurado a juzgar a Archie, por lo que se disculpó, sin embargo ahora en su mente se hacía más grande la duda sobre el personaje que le enviaba esas rosas. Afortunada o desafortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho para descubrirlo.

Oscurecía ya y casi llegando a su departamento, Candy fue sorprendida por una sombra que se acercaba a ella sigilosamente y de forma brusca la sujetó de un brazo:

-Hola Candy! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! Te han gustado mis obsequios?

-Entonces fuiste tú? Ahora que quieres Neil? Ya sabes que no tengo ninguna intención de estar cerca de ti!

-Porqué eres tan testaruda?

-Ese sería un buen punto para que recapacitaras y dejaras de seguirme de una buena vez!

-Cásate conmigo!

-Estás loco! Ya te dije que te odio y eso no ha cambiado ni cambiará!

-Esa es tu ultima palabra?

-Así es!

-Entonces no me dejas alternativa. Lo que suceda de ahora en adelante será solo responsabilidad tuya!

-No me digas?

Neil alcanzó a sujetar a Candy con fuerza y la besó en los labios, ella trató de liberarse inmediatamente y en cuanto lo consiguió le pegó una bofetada. Herido en su orgullo propio, Neil la apuntó con su dedo índice al tiempo que decía:

-Te arrepentirás!

Candy quedó estupefacta por lo que acababa de suceder, sabía que Neil era un bocón…pero esta vez se preocupó al pensar en lo que ese niño rico sería capaz de hacer solo por capricho y luego quiso tener cerca un frasco de enjuague bucal para al menos disminuir el mal sabor de boca que le había quedado.

-Tengo casi 19 años y este tonto se cree que he nacido ayer! Cómo cree que podría olvidar todos los malos ratos que él y su hermana me han hecho pasar?

Y siguiendo con su monólogo entró a su departamento y se dispuso a dormir, pues mañana era día de trabajar. Sin embargo no contaba con una visita más.

-Annie! Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Perdóname Candy, no podía estar tranquila hasta que hablara contigo…has visto a Archie últimamente?

-Sí hoy, justamente hace unas horas.

-Te comentó algo de nosotros?

-No, en absoluto.

-Candy…he terminado mi relación con él… -Dijo tímidamente-.

-Qué dices?

-Finalmente comprendí que no puede amarme como yo lo amo a él, pensé que sería suficiente para mí estar solo con su cariño…pero, él nunca me amará. No puedo seguir con la fantasía. Yo sé que él ama a alguien más…

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron y entonces Annie la miró directamente, no pudo resistirlo así que esta vez era Candy quien bajaba la mirada.

-Annie yo…

-No digas nada…yo sé que él te ama…aunque tú no lo ames a él…pero yo no puedo seguir así, por eso preferí terminar. No es tu culpa, ni culpa de él…

Candy miró en silencio a su amiga, sorprendida de la firmeza de sus palabras, aún con el mismo tono tímido de siempre, pero dichas con toda franqueza.

-Yo sé que tú hiciste todo para que Archie me aceptara y hasta cierto punto así fue. Pero no quiero que terminemos mal…Prefiero seguir al lado de mi amiga, mi verdadera amiga Candy.

Ambas se abrazaron y lloraron, en mucho tiempo, era la primera vez que se hablaban con tanta sinceridad.

* * *

><p>Terry apareció a la mañana siguiente en la oficina de Minerva, ella supuso que querría hablar sobre lo sucedido en casa de Susana, sin embargo ni siquiera la mencionó:<p>

-Hola "dulce señorita"! –Dijo con ese tono irónico típico de él-.

-Terry no te burles!

-Vestida así pareces una frágil y delicada dama!

-Bueno entonces debo aceptar que SOY UNA DAMA!...Pero no delicada ni frágil y eso a ti te consta!

-No te enojes…vengo a invitarte a almorzar…Esta gentil damita querría acompañar a un guapo y gallardo caballero?

-Claro!...Pero…dónde está ese caballero que mencionas?

Ambos rieron, él le ofreció su brazo y salieron. Ya estando en un restaurante algo discreto comenzaron a platicar. Terry se veía animado, como si nada malo hubiese pasado, ni la pelea con esos hombres, ni nada más…al parecer también ignoraba que Minerva había visitado a Susana. No se vieron desde aquella pelea, pero Minerva estaba tranquila porque sabía que sus heridas no eran de cuidado. Ya en un momento de más tranquilidad, en tono suave, Terry invitó a Minerva a pasear por un parque, ella aceptó.

Lo cierto es que, sin siquiera notarlo, gradualmente ella se había sentido más cómoda al hablar con él, la sensación de soledad que siempre traía en su corazón, parecía desvanecerse, se sentía tranquila y podría decirse que hasta…feliz.

Los paseos por el parque y las invitaciones a almorzar, comer o cenar se convirtieron en algo diario. Tanto Terry como Minerva disfrutaban de sus encuentros con toda naturalidad, como si así debiera ser el trato entre los dos.

-Te gustan?

-Las rosas? Claro que sí, son hermosas, aunque no siempre dispongo de ellas dentro de casa, no soy tan…detallista y romántica, creo.

-Eres rara…justamente como una rosa: Hermosa pero con espinas! Bastante huraña si amaneces de mal genio!

-Terry! Y seguramente tú estás siempre sonriente no?

Terry se quedó un tanto pensativo, Minerva tenía razón, él también era huraño siempre, con muy pocas personas podía abrirse completamente y generalmente prefería estar solo.

-Me gusta la soledad.

-A mi también…pero debo admitir que en ocasiones quisiera…no tener que estar sola siempre…

-Tienes novio o prometido?

-Amaneciste bromista eh?...No, no tengo ni lo uno ni lo otro…pero…

Y entonces el semblante de Minerva cambió, Terry intuyó que algo importante quería decir, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo, así que se limitó a decir:

-Pero qué?...

-Hace algún tiempo…lo tuve…yo era aún más joven que ahora, tendría 15 años, él era tres años mayor…

-Era?...

-Él murió poco después de iniciar la Gran Guerra…era militar como mi padre…Ya han pasado dos años desde su muerte…

Entonces quiso hacer una pregunta, sabía que sería un poco imprudente, pero tenía la extraña necesidad de saber, así que tomando valor se atrevió a decir:

-Lo…extrañas aún?

-Bueno, ciertamente era una persona que quise mucho…Pasé un periodo horrible después de su muerte…pero no podía quedarme así toda la vida. Las personas viven y mueren por alguna razón. Supongo que una vez que su misión u objetivo en la vida es cumplido, entonces llega el momento de partir…tuve que llorar mucho antes de entender y aceptar eso.

Fuera de que Minerva llorara desconsoladamente o se tornara deprimida, solo había adoptado cierto aire melancólico pero seguía con sus ojos brillantes y transmitía inmensa tranquilidad.

En cambio Terry sintió que se hacía pequeño, que tal vez él no había logrado ser tan fuerte después de todo este tiempo, que aún su voluntad no era tan fuerte como para seguir adelante y tomar sus propias decisiones le pesara a quien le pesara.

-Y qué hay de ti?

-Cómo?

-Pronto te casarás…serás todo un "Señor"…

-Sí…eso parece inevitable…

-Porqué dices eso? Se supone que debieras estar rebosante de alegría! Tendrás la oportunidad de estar con la persona que amas! Eso es motivo suficiente para alegrarse de estar vivo!

-La persona que amo…la persona que amo…

Minerva nuevamente vio su semblante sombrío, sintió tristeza al verlo así, no sabía qué sucedía, no sabía como ayudarlo, no sabía si seguir preguntando o mejor quedarse callada. Pero Terry le ahorró el trabajo de decidir…

-La persona que amo…Ahora que lo pienso…creo que tal vez deba decir: "la persona que amé", no es la misma persona con la que voy a casarme…

Terry finalmente decidió abrir su corazón y desbordar todo el peso que guardaba, era justamente lo que necesitaba pues ya faltaba menos de dos semanas para su boda, necesitaba gritar por última vez, necesitaba sentirse liberado al menos una sola vez antes de sellar definitivamente su compromiso. Y ahí estaba ella, una hermosa chica tan solitaria como él mismo, pero a la vez tan diferente a lo que él había sido hasta ahora.

Minerva escuchó claramente las palabras de Terry y tristemente vio que ella había tenido razón en sus conjeturas. Esperó a que él continuara su relato, pero hubo un silencio prolongado, por lo que lo animó a continuar:

-Qué quieres decir?

-No amo a Susana…traté de hacerlo…pero no pude ni podré jamás…La persona que yo amé ahora está fuera de mi alcance, no luché por estar con ella en el momento que debí hacerlo…y obviamente el tiempo y las circunstancias terminaron por alejarnos definitivamente. No pronunciaré su nombre porque en mi corazón he decidido dejarla en paz…

A diferencia de Candy, Terry se dispuso a narrar a Minerva con todo detalle su historia. Minerva se limitó a escuchar con atención, entonces pudo percatarse de que la historia contada por Susana había sido lo opuesto a la realidad, obviamente entre la palabra de Susana y la de Terry, sabía distinguir cuál decía la verdad. Aún así no dijo nada, no le reveló que Susana había mentido, nuevamente su sentido de prudencia le ayudó a pensar lo que podría suceder si ella intervenía directamente en un asunto que el mismo Terry debía resolver.

-Me queda bastante claro que no amas a Susana…pero estás seguro de que ya no amas a la otra chica?

-Sinceramente en estos días no he pensado mucho en ella…creo que finalmente estoy aceptando que nuestro tiempo ya pasó.

-Entonces tu angustia y cambios repentinos de ánimo se deben a la boda con Susana, cierto?

-Así es, no la amo…pero debo casarme…

-Porque te salvó la vida? O porque ya no será actriz ni podrá cuidarse sola aparentemente?

-Por ambas cosas…Se lo debo…además ella me ama.

-Sin importar que cuando te cases estarás muerto en vida? Te sientes realmente amado por ella? Es cierto que te salvó la vida y que eso se lo debes agradecer…pero difícilmente se puede amar a alguien solo por gratitud, tú mismo has dicho que jamás la amarás…Qué caso tuvo entonces que ella te salvara la vida solo para quitártela después?

Él se sorprendió de la brusquedad con que Minerva decía esas cosas…pero también reconocía que ella decía la verdad.

-Terry, ante todo debemos ser honestos con nosotros mismos y aunque traicionar a otros es malo, traicionarnos a nosotros mismos es un crimen imperdonable! La gratitud que le tienes a Susana muestra tu nobleza…pero decidir casarte con ella sin amor muestra tu estupidez! Hay muchas maneras más en que puedes retribuirle a Susana por haberte salvado sin tener que sacrificar tu propia existencia!

-Pero Susana quiere que nos casemos…ella da por hecho que la mejor forma de que yo le pague es estando a su lado toda la vida…

-Si realmente amamos a alguien, le damos libertad de decidir su propio camino, aún cuando esa decisión no nos favorezca. Te diré algo más: Todo lo que decidas hacer debe ser por ti mismo y no por alguien más, me refiero a que siempre la motivación debe surgir de ti mismo y no hacer las cosas porque alguien más te lo está pidiendo o exigiendo.

-Pero ya no me queda nada más…fuera de ser actor no tengo nada más.

-Me da la impresión de que te has resignado a casarte solo porque la otra chica te rechazó definitivamente. Me equivoco?

Terry bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio. Minerva ya desesperada al ver que él se daba por vencido ante Susana y ante la vida misma, le sujetó de la camisa, obligándolo a verla a la cara, pero él seguía con los ojos clavados al suelo.

-Terry deja ya de ser cobarde! Mírame a los ojos! Dime que de verdad ya no tienes nada más porqué luchar! Mírame!

-Ella ya no está conmigo y no he encontrado algo más que me haga desear seguir contra corriente…

-No puedo creer que seas tan ciego! No puedo creer que no te des cuenta que mientras te tengas a ti mismo, lo tienes todo! Y eres tú mismo tu razón para seguir contra corriente!

Si bien las lágrimas se asocian inmediatamente al dolor, no debemos olvidar que también de alegría o de ira se llora. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los ojos de Minerva se llenaron de lágrimas por la inmensa ira que sentía al ver a un Terry derrotado que no veía nada más allá de la pérdida de la persona que había amado.

A lo lejos, cuatro hombres ocultos entre las sombras, observaban la escena y se disponían a esperar el momento justo para poner en práctica el nuevo plan que les ordenaron, era una jugada peligrosa en la que se apostaría todo o nada…pero el tiempo apremiaba.

Esa misma noche, una persona desapareció, tal como si la hubiesen borrado del mapa o como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia, al menos hasta el día siguiente, en que inmediatamente pareció que el mundo se paralizó al enterarse de lo sucedido.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola! Este es el tercer capítulo, espero que sea del agrado de quienes se han animado a leerlo...y espero que se animen a enviarme algún review!<p>

El fragmento de la canción que les presenté en esta ocasión es:

"Dogs". Pink Floyd, Waters & Gilmour.

Mi querida Parnaso! Creo que todos hemos tenido alguna historia de amor frustrado...tal vez la prioridad es decidir si vivir apegados a pensar en el "hubiera" o buscar nuestra felicidad de otro modo...Debo confesarte que cuando escribí este fic, precisamente estaba en un punto en el que ya no pude ni quise aplazar más esa decisión...y al terminar la historia, finalmente mi corazón había recuperado aquella paz perdida hace mucho tiempo...Así que aunque parezca algo risorio, este fic fue como una especie de sanación para mi jeje.

Espero que este tercer capítulo te haya gustado, solo te puedo sugerir que sigas leyendo para que conozcas el final XD

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4: Tormentas

"TORMENTAS"

_"Bienvenido al espectáculo, para ver tu vida. _

_Nunca sabes qué camino tomar, eso podría no ser bueno. Así que es mejor que seas fuerte._

_Qué tipo de circo es este? Qué tipo de tontos somos?_

_Cuándo cae el último telón? Qué puedo hacer para liberarme?_

_Bienvenido al mundo real. Es mejor que seas fuerte._

_Muchos juegos tenemos que jugar, ellos siempre cambian las reglas, tú y yo solo tratamos de seguir adelante._

_Qué puedo hacer? Conseguir ser fuerte".(5)_

Cuando todo amanece tranquilo, con un cielo despejado y un sol brillante, pensamos que el resto del día permanecerá así…sin embargo puede ser que la luz del sol se apague y que el cielo se torne grisáceo además de que unas pequeñas gotas de agua caigan; Todo esto nos hace pensar que obviamente lloverá.

Pero no siempre el agua cae en forma de una suave lluvia que refresca…Algunas veces, sin previo aviso cae una terrible tormenta que nos empapa hasta los huesos, en ocasiones inundando nuestros hogares e incluso arrastrando consigo lo que encuentra a su paso. En la vida sucede algo parecido cuando una tormenta de acontecimientos se desencadena y nos arrastra sin poder evitarlo...

A la mañana siguiente unos fuertes golpes en la puerta le despertaron, no había logrado dormir hasta casi poco antes del amanecer, así que no tenía deseos de levantarse aún, pero quien quiera que estaba llamando a su habitación tenía verdadera urgencia de verle.

Con desgano se colocó su bata y grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a una mujer bañada en llanto con un rostro lleno de angustia y desesperación.

-Desapareció! Desapareció! Y ni siquiera puedo imaginar donde está!

-Quién? Qué pasa?

-Se lo llevaron!...Se lo llevaron!

-Qué cosa? Qué se llevaron? Quién?

-Se llevaron a Terry! Se llevaron a Terry de mi lado!

Entonces comprendió el motivo por el que Eleanor lloraba desesperadamente. Tuvo la sensación de que su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento, trató de sujetarla con manos firmes y la dirigió hacia una silla, intentando calmarla al menos para que pudiera decirle todo lo que había sucedido, comenzó a hablarle:

-Por favor trate de dejar de llorar un poco, necesito saber qué es lo que pasó, por favor Eleanor dígame qué pasó –Le indicó en tono pausado y serio-.

-Esta mañana alguien dejó una nota en mi casa, la echaron por debajo de mi puerta…Dicen que tienen a Terry, que quieren dinero o de lo contrario…Oh Dios!... Mi hijo…mi hijo!

-Muéstreme la nota Eleanor.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al leer que efectivamente la noche anterior habían secuestrado a Terry y pedían mucho dinero a cambio de su vida, de lo contrario no podrían asegurar su bienestar. También advertían a Eleanor que era mejor no avisar a la policía. Al acabar de leer la nota, Minerva sintió que todo el cuerpo se le convertía en hielo amenazando romperse y haciendo un esfuerzo como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, se mantuvo con la cabeza fría, tratando de pensar en alguna solución posible, sin embargo el riesgo de que Terry sufriera daño, no dejó de rondar en su mente ni un solo instante.

-Venderé todo lo que tengo! Debo conseguir ese dinero cuanto antes!

-Espere Eleanor…la nota no dice aún cuando quieren recibir el dinero, supongo que le darán cierto tiempo para reunirlo…y entonces deberán entregarle otra nota para saber donde y cuando debe dárselos.

-Pero…

-Por el dinero no se preocupe, yo lo pagaré. Pero antes debemos ir al departamento de Terry y averiguar lo que podamos. Aún no avisaremos a la policía –Le explicó mientras se vestía-.

Eleanor la miró con zozobra pero no se atrevió a objetar nada y se limitó a asentir en silencio. Enseguida ambas mujeres salieron rumbo al departamento donde Terry vivía, hablaron con la portera tratando de averiguar si esa noche había dormido él ahí, ante la respuesta negativa Minerva inevitablemente sintió culpa. Pidieron a la portera que abriera el departamento que él ocupaba.

-No hay nada fuera de lugar…simplemente nunca regresó aquí.

-Mi pobre hijo! Qué podemos hacer? Dónde estará?...

-Es mi culpa Eleanor, es mi culpa… -Dijo sentándose en la cama de él y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos-.

-Qué? Porqué dices eso Minerva?

-Ayer estuvimos platicando, hablamos de su boda y de muchas cosas…Discutimos y finalmente me alejé dejándolo solo en el parque…No supe qué hizo después, no sé a donde se dirigió…pero seguramente quienes se lo llevaron esperaron a verlo solo.

-Porque dices "quienes se lo llevaron", acaso tienes idea de quienes son?

-No…pero de algo estoy segura: Debieron ser dos o más…Terry es muy fuerte y sabe pelear bastante bien, así que una sola persona no podría habérselo llevado fácilmente.

* * *

><p>En plena oscuridad, unos hombres abrían una vieja puerta y dejaban caer pesadamente un bulto grande en el interior del lugar; Hablando entre susurros se cercioraron que el "bulto" aún respiraba y procedieron a quitarle la "envoltura":<p>

-Todo salió muy bien! Fue buena idea golpearlo por la espalda para que así no pusiera resistencia…habría sido difícil controlarlo teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió la vez pasada.

-Y precisamente cobraré esa "cuenta" pendiente al momento de que despierte!

-Estás loco? Nos dieron instrucciones de tenerlo aquí unos días y claramente nos advirtieron que nada malo debería pasarle!

-Bueno, es cierto que no podemos dejar que algo malo le suceda…pero, pensándolo mejor…podríamos ganar un dinero extra, no creen? –Intervino un tercero-.

-Qué tratas de decir?...

-El jefe fue explícito en sus indicaciones, además nos pagará muy bien…pero estuve investigando sobre este actorcito y al parecer se relaciona con gente bastante rica…

-Crees que sea buena idea secuestrar a alguno de sus conocidos? –Preguntó el cuarto sujeto-.

-NO! Tonto! Lo que trato de decir es que podríamos enviar otra carta pidiendo más dinero por él.

-Y crees que le interesará a alguien más pagar un rescate?

-Esa carta la enviaremos a alguien en especial…que en algún momento tuvo cierta cercanía con este actorcito…

-Cómo sabes eso?

-Le pedí a nuestro jefe algunos datos de nuestra "víctima"…nada específico, no quería que sospechara de mis intenciones…Y después yo averigüé un poco más…

Los cuatro hombres comenzaron a hablar sobre la posibilidad de una "ganancia extra" y rieron ante su "triunfo" cercano. Inmediatamente procedieron a escribir la carta que seria enviada a un lugar un tanto lejano así que el tiempo disponible era poco.

* * *

><p>Susana no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, en un arranque de ira miró fijamente a Minerva acusándola:<p>

-Mientes! Seguramente tú lo convenciste de que se fuera y me dejara! Él quiso desaparecer pocos días antes de la boda y tú le ayudaste! Y ahora vienes a contarme que lo secuestraron! Después te reunirás con él en algún otro lugar verdad?

-Susana, por favor! Cómo es posible que me culpes de algo así? Ni yo misma tengo idea del porqué sucedió! No tengo idea de dónde está! Yo misma quisiera saber dónde empezar a buscar!

Los ojos de Susana eran fríos y por primera vez mostraban todo el odio y resentimiento que era capaz de sentir.

-Si tú no te hubieses metido en nuestras vidas nada de esto habría sucedido! Seguramente se llevaron a Terry porque le vieron demasiado apegado a ti en todos estos días y pensaron que estaba vinculado a ti…de esa manera obtendrían mucho dinero!

Al ver a Eleanor tan preocupada y hecha un mar de lágrimas, Minerva había decidido ser ella quien le informara lo sucedido a Susana; Sin embargo jamás imaginó que precisamente en ese momento saldría a la luz la verdadera preocupación de Susana: La presencia de Minerva misma.

-Susana…tendrás que cancelar la boda…No sé cuando encontraremos a Terry…y tampoco sé en qué condiciones lo encontremos.

En seguida, Minerva se retiró rápidamente. Estaba furiosa al ver que la supuesta "prometida" estaba más preocupada por reclamos de celos en vez de preocuparse por su "amado" futuro esposo.

Pero la pregunta que saltaba una y otra vez en su mente era: "Celos? Porqué celos?" Suponía que no había motivos para esos reproches de Susana pero…acaso la prometida había visto algo que ni la misma Minerva había notado?

Esa noche Minerva volvió a llorar sin poder evitarlo, no sabía donde buscar a Terry y la idea de lo que podría estarle pasando en esos momentos la desesperaba cada vez más.

Los sentimientos son como una pequeña corriente de agua apenas perceptible: Un pequeño hilo de agua es capaz de introducirse gradualmente entre las piedras y termina por romperlas, de igual manera los sentimientos se meten en el alma sin siquiera notarlo hasta que llegan a inundarla por completo.

* * *

><p>-Todo salió muy bien cierto?<p>

-Te dije que ambos podríamos beneficiarnos!

-Terry se quedará secuestrado hasta que pase la fecha de la boda y tú serás quien lo salve pagando su rescate eh?

-Así es! La cantidad de dinero que me deberá será tan grande que la única forma de pagarme será casándose conmigo! No solo la lisiada puede negociar con pagos así.

-Pero tú no tienes ese dinero querida hermanita!

-Tonto! Aunque lo tuviera no te daría nada Neil!

Sí, eran Elisa y Neil quienes hablaban de los buenos resultados de su plan, tanto deseaban poseer lo que no les pertenecía que no les importó recurrir una vez más a los más bajos recursos para lograrlo.

-Hay un pequeño detalle hermanita…Cómo es que tú ofrecerás tu "ayuda" si se supone que nadie sabe de lo ocurrido a ese actor de cuarta!

-Bueno, nunca es mal momento para frecuentar a los viejos "amigos"…Si utilizas bien las "casualidades", puedes obtener grandes beneficios!

-Las "casualidades" verdaderas?... o las "casualidades" aparentes?

-Ambas hermanito, ambas. –Terminó diciendo orgullosa de su "sapiencia"-.

El ser humano puede enfermarse de muchas cosas, sin embargo desafortunadamente algunas enfermedades no solo desgastan y carcomen el cuerpo, sino que también desgastan y carcomen el espíritu, el alma… y entonces parece que el enfermo se transforma en algo no humano, en algo monstruoso.

Algunas personas guardan un odio injustificado hacia aquellos que parecen ser más felices que ellos mismos…La envidia puede ser el más poderoso e intoxicante veneno que el ser humano pueda tener y el odio puede ser la enfermedad más grave que cualquiera puede padecer. Bueno, Elisa y Neil estaban enfermos de eso y sin posibilidad de cura, prácticamente desahuciados.

Ese mismo día Los hermanos Leagan partieron hacia Nueva York sin perder más tiempo, dispuestos a continuar la segunda fase de su plan, pues los resultados dependían de su esmero frente a la situación.

* * *

><p>Encontrándose solo, atado de pies y manos, tendido en el suelo, comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento, le dolía la cabeza y la visión era borrosa aunque gradualmente pudo ver con nitidez que un par de hombres estaban al fondo, sentados, jugando cartas. Inmediatamente emitió un grito llamando la atención de aquellos que se acercaron riendo a carcajadas, burlándose de él.<p>

-Ahora no puedes hacer mucho eh? Qué pasa? Porqué no te levantas y peleas? –Dijo aquél acercándose lentamente-.

Y dicho lo anterior ese hombre le pateó el estómago varias veces, dejándolo sin aire. Los rostros le parecían conocidos, pero no recordaba en donde los había visto. En medio del horrible dolor que sintió, se percató que el lugar en el que se encontraba era desconocido, una sucia casa vieja y abandonada. No lograba escuchar ningún ruido.

Una y otra vez trataba de averiguar la razón por la cual se encontraba en esa situación, pero al ver que en la vida no todo tiene coherencia aparentemente, se rindió ante la certeza de que solo tiempo después descubriría el porqué de su actual condición.

También trató de recordar lo sucedido antes de despertar, pero solo consiguió recordar que poco después de hablar con Minerva, ella lo había dejado solo en el parque y él continuó meditando sobre la discusión cuando inesperadamente sintió un golpe en la cabeza y ya no supo más de sí.

Sus captores habían salido de aquel lugar. Estando ya solo recordaba cada una de las palabras de Minerva, tendría razón? Qué había hecho de su vida desde el principio y hasta el momento actual? Cuál había sido su motivación para seguir con vida hasta ahora? Realmente tenía un propósito? Un deseo? Un objetivo?

-Desde que recuerdo, mi único fin pareció ser siempre molestar a mi padre por no darme la oportunidad de estar con mi madre…siempre me rebelé en contra de lo que me decía aún cuando fuera en beneficio mío…Tan importante era mostrarle mi oposición como señal de que nunca podría tener poder sobre mí!…Luego, mi razón de vivir pasó a ser el lograr estar con mi madre solamente, pero al ver que no podía ser así volví a dedicarme a pelear con mi padre pero ahora también odiando a mi madre…Luego apareció ella…Candy…ella me dio la tranquilidad que nunca tuve antes, a ella le debo el haber podido estar con Eleanor…estando con Candy sentí que no necesitaba más, pero tuvimos que separarnos…Creo que por primera vez pensé en lo que realmente quería para mi vida y mi primera decisión sobre mi destino fue precisamente ser actor, por primera vez hice algo para mí mismo abandonando aquella vida llena de comodidades que mi padre me dio…Pero después el accidente de Susana sucedió…entonces me sentí obligado a vivir para alguien más: Susana…si al menos la amara entonces no lo consideraría un sacrificio o una especie de castigo para pagar por su discapacidad…Qué será de mi si me caso con Susana? Cómo podré hacerla feliz si ni yo mismo seré feliz?...Qué es lo que realmente quiero en mi vida?

Y así, teniendo mucho tiempo para pensar, Terry continuó preguntándose a sí mismo tantas cosas que nunca antes se había cuestionado…Será que todas las personas necesitamos experimentar momentos amargos y pruebas difíciles para hacer un verdadero análisis de nuestra existencia?

* * *

><p>En la tranquilidad del jardín de la mansión de los Andley, nuevamente Albert contemplaba los rosales como cada mañana lo hacía. La mucama presurosa se acercó y lo sacó súbitamente de sus meditaciones con un tono de inquietud:<p>

-Señor William, una persona ha venido y me dijo que le entregara este sobre.

-No tiene remitente, de quién podrá ser?...

Albert leyó la breve nota y su rostro palideció, su boca entreabierta solo pudo pronunciar un nombre: "Candy". Inmediatamente salió corriendo de su mansión, tenía prisa por llegar al hospital. No sabía qué más hacer, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que debía ver a Candy lo antes posible.

-Candy tenemos que hablar.

-Albert! Hola! Sabes que estoy en mi horario de trabajo y falta mucho tiempo para mi descanso!

-Candy, es importante.

Candy vio la mirada y el rostro serio de Albert así que enseguida pidió un permiso. Estando a solas en una habitación del hospital, Albert le mostró la nota a Candy; Ella al leer el mensaje quedó pasmada e inmóvil, la hoja cayó al suelo, sus ojos no podían creer lo que leyeron. Miró a Albert buscando una respuesta, él solo se limitó a sostenerla de los brazos pues parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería o saldría corriendo hacia cualquier parte.

-No puede ser! Es mentira! Terry no puede estar…Porqué Albert? Quién envió esto?

-No lo sé. Vine en cuanto terminé de leer la nota. Lo que dice es muy claro: Tienen a Terry en alguna parte y a menos que paguemos su rescate…

-No! No lo digas Albert! Si algo le pasa a Terry, yo… -Las lágrimas le impidieron continuar-.

-Trata de calmarte, debemos pensar qué hacer. Primero debemos ir a Nueva York y buscarlo…tal vez todo esto sea mentira…Sabes en qué compañía trabaja cierto? Vayamos primero allá.

Candy sintió que el corazón se le congelaba de golpe, quería tener alas y llegar en un instante a Nueva York, no sabía qué encontraría en ese lugar. Si todo resultaba ser una horrible mentira…si todo resultaba ser una horrible verdad…

En ocasiones las circunstancias del destino nos golpean sin avisar, llegamos al punto de sentir que en cualquier momento perderemos la razón, que caemos en un abismo profundo y que nuestra caída parece no tener fin. En esos momentos nos sentimos más solos que nunca y es por eso que entonces deseamos que alguien nos acompañe, que nos ayude a mantenernos a flote, que detenga nuestra caída.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya varios días, casi una semana, Eleanor se encontraba devastada pues aún no recibía noticias de aquellos que tenían a su hijo. Minerva pensó justamente en ese momento y le pidió a la señora que le permitiera permanecer en su casa a fin de vigilar el mayor tiempo posible el lugar y poder descubrir al que entregara la siguiente nota sobre el rescate.<p>

Esa mañana en la casa de la señora Eleanor se presentó una persona cuyos aires de grandeza inevitablemente despertaron la antipatía de quienes ahí se encontraban.

-Señora Eleanor, soy Elisa Leagan, he venido de vacaciones a Nueva York y pensé que sería buena idea visitar a Terry…Yo soy amiga suya desde que éramos estudiantes en el Colegio San Pablo, en Inglaterra –Dijo sacudiendo su abanico-.

Eleanor no sabía qué decir, había llorado demasiado en los últimos días y sus ojos evidenciaban unas profundas ojeras. Elisa, inmediatamente aprovechó eso:

-Señora Eleanor, le sucede algo? Luce demacrada, está usted enferma? Terry está bien?

-Mi hijo está…mi hijo ha sido…

Entonces Eleanor rompió en llanto sin poder evitarlo, Minerva que estaba en la planta alta había logrado escuchar las palabras de Elisa y enseguida bajó para interrumpir abruptamente la escena:

-Terry está enfermo y hospitalizado así que lamentablemente no podrá verlo señorita Leagan.

-Quién eres tú?

-Soy Minerva Grey, mucho gusto…señorita Leagan.

Elisa inspeccionó con desagrado evidente a la chica que estaba frente a ella, vestida como un muchacho y sin siquiera reconocer a un miembro de una familia tan "prestigiada" como lo eran los Leagan.

-Vaya! Los sirvientes se toman muchas libertades en su casa señora Eleanor!

-No soy un sirviente señorita, soy amiga de la señora Eleanor y por el momento su huésped…y en realidad quienes se toman demasiadas libertades son las visitas inesperadas! –Alzó la voz sin poder contenerse-.

-Cómo dices?

Minerva abrazó de manera protectora a la señora Eleanor y dirigiéndose a Elisa dijo:

-La señora debe descansar, ha estado demasiado preocupada por la salud de su hijo. Si desea venir nuevamente, hágalo en otro momento. Le diré a la mucama que la acompañe a la salida.

Elisa apretó los dientes con rabia, no soportaba que alguien le hiciera un desaire y las palabras de Minerva resultaban ser una humillación para ella. No se esperaba que estuviese alguien más con Eleanor y no había conseguido que le mencionara el secuestro de Terry, no podía entonces proceder con su plan en este momento. Se retiró sin decir más, pero esa misma tarde regresó e insistió en ver a Eleanor, al parecer ahora sí estaba sola y con tono empalagoso le habló:

-Señora Eleanor he regresado porque esta mañana la noté demasiado abrumada y me preocupa verla así…dígame por favor qué sucede con Terry? de qué esta enfermo? En qué hospital está?

La señora no pudo soportar tantas preguntas y llorando le dijo a Elisa lo que realmente ocurría mientras ésta última sonreía discretamente al ver que había conseguido lo que buscaba.

-Eleanor lo que ha pasado es terrible! Cuente conmigo para todo lo que necesite! Por el dinero no se preocupe, mi familia es bastante rica, yo pagaré lo que aquellos maleantes pidan!

-Se lo agradezco señorita…pero ni siquiera sabemos donde está ni cuando quieren el dinero esas personas.

-Dice que hace algunos días se lo llevaron no es así? Entonces seguramente pronto establecerán contacto con usted.

Elisa sabía muy bien lo que decía pues ella misma y su hermano Neil hablaron con los hombres al término de ese día.

* * *

><p>Finalmente llegaron a Nueva York, la zozobra y el temor inundaban su corazón, nuevamente los recuerdos se removían, trataba de recordar solamente el motivo por el cual otra vez estaba en esa ciudad, no quería mezclar los sucesos del pasado con lo que actualmente sucedía. Era momento de encarar ciertos asuntos, no sabía lo que encontraría…pero aún así tendría que enfrentar todo.<p>

Albert se limitó a ponerle una mano sobre el hombro y sonriendo además de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, en tono tranquilizador le dijo:

-Candy…no olvides a lo que has venido…pase lo que pase, sé fuerte. Ya alguna vez estuviste aquí…pero no pierdas la perspectiva de las cosas…ahora la situación es diferente.

-Entiendo…pero es sumamente difícil saber exactamente cómo actuar ahora…

-Deja que ella sea quien hable primero, tú solo anúnciale el motivo de tu visita y entonces veremos qué pasa.

-Me acompañarás?

-Tal vez es mejor que hables con ella a solas…seguramente tendrán algo más que decirse…Yo esperaré afuera si estás de acuerdo.

A Candy le hubiera gustado más que Albert entrara junto con ella pero comprendía perfectamente las palabras de él. Con pasos lentos procedió a entrar en aquella casa.

Inmediatamente le hicieron pasar. La casa no era muy grande pero era agradable, le condujeron a una pequeña sala y minutos después su anfitriona se presentaba.

Candy primero observó detenidamente a la mujer; Aparentemente permanecía su cuerpo intacto y su rostro seguía siendo hermoso, sus ojos evidenciaban sorpresa y sus labios temblaron al pronunciar su nombre:

-Candy! Porqué estás aquí?...es que acaso te has enterado de lo que ha pasado?

-Susana…Entonces es verdad que Terry está…

-Sí…nadie sabe donde está…A pocos días de la boda ocurrió esto…Me siento tan mal… -Dijo Susana bajando la mirada-.

Candy no sabía si permanecía en la realidad o estaba viviendo una pesadilla, se tocaba la cabeza como si eso la fuese a despertar de un horrible sueño, entonces ella interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-Cómo te enteraste Candy?...A qué has venido? –Ésta era la verdadera pregunta que quería hacerle desde el principio-.

-Mira esto…

Extendiendo su mano tomó el papel que Candy le entregaba, con impaciencia leyó el contenido y sus ojos evidenciaron una mezcla de inquietud, temor…e ira.

-Porqué te enviaron esta carta a ti? –Dijo arrugando el papel-.

-No lo sé, la recibieron en la mansión de los Andley y luego me la entregaron a mi…Dicen que si no les doy dinero…algo podría pasarle…No quise creerlo…por eso vine a averiguar si era verdad.

-Seguramente supieron que tú y él alguna vez…

Entonces el pasado volvió a hacerse presente en las mentes de las mujeres, ninguna supo qué decir por un momento, pero luego Susana se atrevió a comentar:

-El destino parece estar en contra mía siempre…En algún momento estuve a punto de perder a Terry por ti…y ahora sucede esto…Lo peor de todo es que…aún cuando no lo hubiesen secuestrado…existiría un nuevo obstáculo para nuestra felicidad… -Dijo con un tono de aflicción bastante convincente-.

-A qué te refieres Susana?

A fin de cuentas el destino parecía nuevamente otorgarle a Susana las "circunstancias" adecuadas para obtener lo que deseaba; Si bien es cierto que existen personas que gustan de utilizar a los demás para obtener beneficios propios…y también en ocasiones, las personas utilizan a otros para "pelear sus propias batallas" obteniendo la victoria sin "ensuciarse las manos".

* * *

><p>Nuevamente dos mujeres hablaban en el recibidor, una tercera figura femenina las escuchó; Las voces de las dos mujeres le habían despertado curiosidad pues sin duda ambas le resultaban conocidas. Llena de curiosidad, lentamente descendía por las escaleras y pudo ver que una de esas mujeres era Eleanor obviamente y la otra era…<p>

-Candy?

-Minerva! Pero qué haces tú aquí?

-Ustedes…se conocen? –Preguntó confundida-.

-Así es Eleanor…nos conocemos desde hace unos meses, nos encontramos por casualidad, no es así Enfermera Pecas?

-Sí…pero cómo es que… -Candy guardó silencio, no sabía si era el momento de preguntar algo más aparte de la desaparición de Terry-.

-Las dejaré solas un momento, debo arreglar unas cosas –Dijo Eleanor y se retiró al instante-.

Eleanor había visto la mirada de Minerva hacia Candy, tuvo la certeza de que entre ellas había cierto afecto pese a conocerse desde hace unos meses solamente, así que creyó conveniente que ambas hablaran a solas pues el tema en común para ellas en ese momento sería precisamente su hijo Terry.

-Minerva cómo es que tú estás vinculada a Eleanor Baker y a…

-Terry?...Bueno, eso te lo diré si a cambio tú me respondes la misma pregunta.

Candy aceptó y entonces Minerva comenzó a explicarle la relación de su madre con Eleanor, el encuentro que tuvo con ella y en consecuencia con su hijo y…con Susana. Cuidó no hablar sobre los episodios de su convivencia íntima con Terry pues desde el momento en que vio a Candy en esa casa, un extraño presentimiento le invadió, comprendiendo súbitamente los juegos que el destino muchas veces guarda para cada ser humano.

-El mundo es muy pequeño no?

-Sí…a fin de cuentas todos en algún momento resultan ser conocidos –dijo Candy tristemente-

-Ahora es tu turno…y esta vez te agradeceré que me digas las cosas tal cual son…sin resumir por favor.

Entonces Candy le narró la manera en que conoció a Terry, su estancia en el colegio San Pablo, la forma en que se enteró que Eleanor era la madre de él, su separación y regreso a América, el reencuentro tan breve en Chicago, la visita breve en Nueva York…

-En ese invierno conocí más de cerca a Susana y…

Minerva la vio en silencio, ahora ya no tenía duda alguna sobre su presentimiento. Pero aún así insistía en preguntarse porqué el destino tenía que ser así de azaroso? En ocasiones el destino parece ser un circo que juega y se burla de las personas como si fueran marionetas.

-La historia que me contaste…poco antes de que yo saliera de Chicago…es sobre Susana y Terry…pero porqué?...

-Minerva…la verdad es que esa vez solo te resumí las cosas, lo que realmente pasó fue…

Candy volvió a narrar lo sucedido en ese hospital, después de que Susana perdiera su pierna y la forma en que la misma Candy decidió alejarse de Terry para que ella fuera feliz.

Minerva escuchó en silencio la apreciación que tuvo Candy sobre Susana, motivando que ella decidiera alejarse: _"Susana…hermosa de cuerpo y alma…algún día Terry apreciará realmente tu bondad" _y después confirmando su decisión cuando Susana dijo esa frase especialmente: _"Candy yo sé que a quien ama Terry es a ti…yo no quería interponerme entre ustedes pero cuando Terry me alzó en sus brazos, sentí que quería vivir…quiero estar viva cuando él esté a mi lado…Candy perdóname"._

-Entonces a fin de cuentas todo fue por Susana…Y ahora tú también recibiste una carta de los secuestradores…Las cosas se complican eh?

Repentinamente Candy recordó algo más que la misma Susana le había dicho hace unas horas y entonces preguntó…

-Minerva…Tú y Terry son…amigos?

-Sí…pero no entiendo porqué lo preguntas en ese tono…qué pasa Candy?

-Antes de venir aquí, visité a Susana…está desesperada e inconsolable…su única preocupación es saber dónde está Terry…pero también me habló de un nuevo obstáculo en su felicidad: Una chica que últimamente había permanecido muy cerca de él.

Minerva no dijo palabra alguna, de cierta forma no le sorprendió lo que acababa de escuchar, hace un buen tiempo que notó que Susana era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba. No había hecho comentarios sobre eso porque Susana simplemente no se había metido con ella directamente…hasta el día en que la culpó de fingir un secuestro y que ahora la hacía quedar frente a Candy como una "intrusa". Con tono tranquilo finalmente decidió responder:

-Terry y yo hemos compartido mucho tiempo sobre todo en las últimas semanas, pero somos amigos solamente. Si Susana cree tener enemigos en cualquier parte seguramente es porque su conciencia no está tan tranquila…y de eso yo no tengo la culpa.

-Qué tratas de decir?...Minerva por favor, toma en cuenta que Susana tiene una pierna amputada, está sola, ya no podrá ser actriz…y ama profundamente a Terry, ella se siente amenazada al ver que otra chica está más cerca de él y…

Candy no pudo terminar de justificar a Susana porque Minerva se levantó abruptamente de la silla en que se encontraba, permaneció en silencio unos segundos y después miró fijamente a aquella rubia de ojos verdes para decirle:

-Las consecuencias de nuestros actos solamente las pagamos nosotros mismos…tarde o temprano. Si a Susana aún no le ha llegado la "factura" correspondiente, no significa que jamás se le vaya a "cobrar". Por ahora lo único que a mi me interesa es encontrar a Terry…Lo que ocurra después de eso, entre Susana y Terry…o entre tú y Terry…ya no es de mi incumbencia. No tengo porqué intervenir en nada más.

Ese fue el final de esa conversación, Candy quedó confundida recordando las palabras de Susana sobre la estrecha amistad de Minerva con Terry…pero también era evidente que la había lastimado a ella misma escuchar la posibilidad de que Terry estuviese interesado en alguien más…y luego enterarse que ese "alguien más" era nada más y nada menos que su amiga.

* * *

><p>Minerva casi no había dormido en esos días y sobre todo en las noches permanecía completamente alerta y fuera de la casa, escondida entre la oscuridad. Pero justamente al día siguiente, en la madrugada, su espera fue recompensada: una sombra se acercaba hacia la puerta de la casa, Minerva contuvo la respiración, tenía que ser cuidadosa, acercándose en silencio, paso a paso, vio que el hombre trataba de deslizar un sobre bajo la puerta, inmediatamente ella corrió hacia él!<p>

El hombre alcanzó a ver que pronto sería capturado, trató de escapar pero solo pudo correr unos metros porque la chica le daba alcance rápidamente y además se abalanzaba sobre él. Rodaron sobre la tierra, lo sujetaba como si sus manos fueran garras para evitar soltar la presa y que ésta lograra huir. El hombre la golpeó en el rostro tratando de deshacerse de ella, pero ella fue aún más persistente y logró colocarse encima de él pateándole y devolviéndole varios puñetazos a cambio del único que ella recibió:

-Me tocaste la cara eh? Eso te costará caro! Donde esta Terry? Donde está?

-Suéltame! Tú no tienes nada que ver! Esto no te importa!

-Si no me dices donde está voy a matarte! Juro que lo haré!

Minerva había enloquecido de furia, golpeaba al hombre que trataba de defenderse y aunque conseguía asestarle uno que otro golpe, ella le ganaba en velocidad. Recordemos que si antes pudo contra cuatro, era más fácil lidiar contra uno solo. Con todo ese alboroto y escándalo inevitablemente Eleanor despertó y junto con su mucama salieron a ver lo que sucedía, ambas paralizadas por la escena se sacudieron cuando Minerva les ordenó gritando:

-Llamen a la policía!

Para cuando la policía llegó, Minerva le sujetaba el cuello con ambas manos y evidentemente su objetivo era estrangularlo.

-Quítenme a esta mujer loca! Va a matarme! Auxilio! –Gritaba el hombre-.

-Dime donde está Terry!

Finalmente la policía logró separarlos, se enteró del secuestro del actor y de que ese hombre era uno de los maleantes. No se supo bien el motivo por el cual minutos más tarde aquel hombre confesaba donde tenían al actor: Tal vez fue la amenaza de encarcelarlo toda su vida o la amenaza de dejar que Minerva lo interrogara a solas con la libertad de usar sus propios "métodos", el caso es que al amanecer ya un grupo de policías llegaba a la casa vieja y abandonada donde Terry estaba. Los otros tres hombres esperaban el regreso de su compañero, pero a cambio recibieron a los policías que sin mucho trabajo los atraparon.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola! Este fue el cuarto capítulo de mi fic! El fragmento es de la canción:<p>

(5)"Circus" interpretada por Lenny Kravitz.

Finalmente Terry podrá ser rescatado...pero qué consecuencias traerá todo esto? Sin darse cuenta, Minerva se ha involucrado en una historia que no le pertenece y pese a que está dispuesta a hacerse a un lado...Susana la ha utilizado para sus propios fines...Nuevamente me dieron ganas de ahorcar a Susana!

Rakelluvre! Solo fue un sustito...bueno traté de hacerlo breve para que Terry no sufriera tanto tiempo jeje...pero precisamente esto fue el chance para que Candy regresara a Nueva York. Falta ver qué harán los hermanos Leagan y Susana al respecto.

Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5: Sed de Libertad

"SED DE LIBERTAD"

_Pensé que era diferente y he visto que soy igual._  
><em>Como un juego, puse mi mano sobre el fuego<em>  
><em>Pensé que era más inteligente y podría volar hacia el sol...<em>_pero sucedió lo mismo que con todos los demás._

_No volaré cerca de tu fuego nunca más_  
><em>Caí quemado muchas veces antes<em>  
><em>y no volaré cerca de tu fuego nunca más.<em>

_Fui como un rey, fui como una mariposa nocturna con alas pintadas hechas de tela_  
><em>Cuando ardió tan alto y se volvió tan caliente aquella flama? (6)<em>

En un sentido metafórico todos podemos permanecer en algún momento de nuestras vidas "secuestrados" por las circunstancias…sin embargo llega un punto en el que, cansados de vivir cautivos, buscamos con desesperación ser libres aún cuando el precio a pagar sea demasiado alto.

En otras ocasiones, nosotros mismos nos ponemos en situaciones peligrosas, situaciones que amenazan nuestra integridad física o espiritual, corremos como conejitos hacia una hoguera, volamos como mariposas nocturnas o pequeñas palomitas hacia la flama de una vela. Sin importar si por voluntad o por destino nos encontramos en situaciones así, lo verdaderamente importante es darnos cuenta de ello y alejarnos lo antes posible…

En cuanto los policías entraron a la vieja casa, capturaron a los otros tres hombres. Terry yacía en el suelo, considerablemente deshidratado, sucio, golpeado e inconsciente. Entonces ella corrió hacia él, con desesperación tomó su rostro entre sus manos y trataba de hacerlo despertar.

-Terry! Terry! Por favor háblame! Terry! Terry!

Como si de un sueño se tratase, escuchaba a lo lejos una voz gritando su nombre, cuando al fin logró abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fueron unos enormes ojos castaños bañados en lágrimas con un semblante de angustia y desesperación. Débilmente levantó la mano e hizo un esfuerzo notable solo para rozar aquel dulce rostro y secar algunas de esas brillantes lágrimas.

-Otra vez la "Dulce Damita"…me ha salvado la vida.

Enseguida escuchaba a las otras mujeres acercarse así que Minerva secó sus lágrimas rápidamente y se alejó un poco para dar paso a esa otra joven que también lloraba y lo único que quería desesperadamente era ver con sus propios ojos que él estaba bien.

-Estás bien Terry?...Estaba preocupada por ti…yo…

-Candy!... –No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían-.

Y ella no pudo agregar nada más porque el llanto le apagaba la voz, Eleanor también corría a ver a su hijo y al mismo tiempo una ambulancia llegaba al lugar. Entre todo el caos, Minerva se hizo a un lado, solo se limitó a observar la escena: Subían a Terry en una ambulancia, Candy y Eleanor se abrazaban llorando, los policías se llevaban a los tres detenidos. Sonrió tranquilamente y sintiéndose satisfecha, en silencio comenzó a caminar alejándose de ahí y ya a unos metros de distancia súbitamente una voz la detuvo en seco al hacerle una pregunta:

-Tú debes ser Minerva, cierto?

-Quién eres? –Preguntó mirando desconfiada hacia todas partes-.

Detrás de un árbol salía un joven alto, de piel blanca, cabellera larga y rubia además de un rostro con una sonrisa amable y enormes ojos azules; gentilmente el joven se acercó y se presentó:

-Soy William Albert Andley.

-Joven cabeza de los Andley verdad?…Sí, soy Minerva Grey…

-Tienes lastimada la cara, debe dolerte mucho, espera un momento…

Y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un pañuelo y trató de limpiar la herida de la chica. Minerva no sabía bien lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía muchas cosas en mente y esto le confundía, por primera vez no rechazó la ayuda de un extraño y prefirió guardar silencio hasta que él volvió a hablar:

-Ayudaste a Terry y en nombre de Candy y mío, te lo agradezco, él es un amigo muy querido para mí…y veo que para ti también lo es…Qué harás ahora?

-Asegurarme de que permanezcan en la cárcel esos miserables…y después me iré. He decidido vivir en otra ciudad…Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado –Respondió con firmeza-.

-Ya veo…Entonces será todo? –Insistió dudando-.

-No debo hacer nada más. Ahora todo depende de ellos dos. Seguramente sabes a lo que me refiero…William –Y le miró fijamente a los ojos-.

-Candy no se equivocó…Eres una joven admirable y agradable…por eso te considera su amiga…te aprecia mucho –Correspondió aquella mirada y sonrió-.

-Créeme que eso es mutuo...Ahora recogeré mis cosas de casa de Eleanor y después…me iré.

-Puedo acompañarte?...Ya habrá tiempo de visitar a mi buen amigo…por ahora creo que él tiene un asunto más importante qué arreglar.

Albert le ofreció gentilmente su brazo a la joven y ésta no lo rechazó; Caminaron hasta un auto y ambos subieron. Generalmente cuando conocemos a personas parecidas a nosotros, automáticamente entramos en conexión y sentimos a esas personas tan cercanas como si las conociéramos de toda la vida; Entre Albert y Minerva sucedió algo similar, razón por la que, aunque ambos acababan de conocerse, sintieron simpatía el uno por el otro inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>En el hospital Candy y Eleanor permanecieron pendientes de Terry y al mismo tiempo avisaron a Susana todo lo ocurrido.<p>

-Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor mamá…pero Minerva también tenía lastimada la cara, ella está bien mamá? –Estaba evidentemente preocupado-.

-Sí hijo, supongo que ella está bien, aunque entre todo lo ocurrido no vino con nosotros, tal vez fue con los policías…Ya la verás más tarde.

Paseando la mirada por toda la habitación, los ojos de Terry encontraron lo que no esperaba: Una hermosa joven rubia de ojos verdes:

-Candy! Estás aquí realmente! Pensé que solo había alucinado brevemente…

Eleanor comprendió que tenía que dejarles solos, tenían que aprovechar el tiempo que Susana estaba ausente y tal vez aclarar ciertas cosas.

Candy le relató lo ocurrido respecto a la carta que recibió en Chicago, nuevamente las lágrimas aparecieron y Terry sujetó la mano de ella al tiempo de hacerle una pregunta:

-Candy…Todo lo que ha pasado me ha hecho pensar muchas cosas…estarías dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad de estar juntos otra vez? –Preguntó sin rodeos-.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Candy...pero ni tiempo tuvo de responder ya que justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y dos mujeres entraron a la habitación. Tan rápido como pudo, una de ellas se acercó a Terry y le tomó las manos provocando que Terry soltara la mano de Candy descuidadamente:

-Terry! En cuanto supe que ya estabas a salvo le dije a mamá que me trajera!

-Si Susana…ya estoy bien.

-Me alegra tanto! Y justo a tiempo ha ocurrido esto! Para la boda ya solo quedan menos de 5 dias! –Exclamó emocionada Susana-.

-No cancelaste nada? –Preguntó Terry con una mezcla de sorpresa y de ira-.

-Por supuesto que no! Sabía que estarías bien para nuestra boda, confiaba en que te rescataran antes! Por eso seguí con los planes, mi madre me ayudó!

-Finalmente podrán ser felices juntos! –Agregó la señora Marlow.

Candy escuchó cada palabra de ambas mujeres; Disimuladamente se hizo a un lado y con discreción secó sus lágrimas, no pudo tolerar seguir viendo tal escena que le parecían tan íntima así que rápidamente se despidió pero entonces…

-Candy!...Te quedarás un poco más en Nueva York? –Dijo Terry con tono suplicante tratando de retenerla-.

-Sí Candy! Quédate para nuestra boda! –Intervino Susana con un brillo especial en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios-.

-Candy, por favor…hay algo que aún debo decirte…pero quiero que sea fuera de este hospital, por favor, prométeme que te quedarás un poco más –Ignoró por completo la presencia de Susana-.

La mirada de Terry mostraba franca necesidad de hablar con ella, por eso es que Candy en sus adentros decidió esperar a hablar con él para definitivamente cerrar ese capítulo en su vida.

-Esta bien Terry, nos despediremos en cuanto seas dado de alta.

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación. Susana tuvo curiosidad de preguntar a Terry qué era lo que necesitaba decir a Candy…pero de sobra sabía la respuesta así que creyó que lo mejor era desviar la atención de Terry sobre ese tema y continuó hablándole más trivialidades sobre su próxima boda.

Candy salió de ahí sintiendose como un condenado a muerte, pero se negó a reconocer que esta vez lo que más le había dolido era el tono con el que Susana había secundado la petición de Terry acerca de quedarse un poco más en Nueva York.

* * *

><p>Al llegar ambos a la casa de Eleanor, escucharon a la mucama tratando de tranquilizar a alguien más:<p>

-Que pasa? –Dijo Minerva adelántandose a interrumpir la escena-.

-Señorita Grey! La señorita insiste en querer ver a La señora Eleanor y ya le expliqué que…

-Está bien. Yo la atenderé.

La mucama se retiró, Minerva quedó frente a Elisa Leagan y esta última en tono chillante y molesto comenzó a decir:

-Vaya te tomas demasiadas libertades otra vez Minerva! Dime donde está Eleanor, quiero hablar con ella, vengo dispuesta a pagar el rescate hoy mismo como lo piden los secuestradores –Dijo con presunción-.

Minerva se sorprendió ante las palabras de Elisa y rápidamente recordó el momento en que ella se había presentado por primera vez ante Eleanor, las palabras que Elisa le había dicho a la señora y lo ocurrido después de que se retirara. Eran pequeñas "coincidencias", sin embargo tenía que ser prudente y arrinconar a la nueva presa sin que lo notara:

-Cómo dices? Los secuestradores ya han dicho donde y cuando quieren el dinero? –Preguntó con inquietud-.

-Así que no lo sabías eh? Resulta que yo soy más allegada a Eleanor y a Terry por eso yo sí sé lo que ocurre! Hoy a las 11pm el dinero deberá ser colocado en la puerta principal de la Catedral de San Patricio. Faltan solo unas cuantas horas…

Minerva sonrió y cruzándose de brazos la miró fijamente y le dijo:

-Veo que no solo eres "allegada" a Eleanor y a Terry…

-Qué quieres decir? –Preguntaba Elisa con rabia-

-La has escuchado también William?

-Cada palabra Minerva, cada palabra.

Elisa palideció al ver que William Albert Andley entraba al recibidor, trató de explicar lo que ella hacía ahí, pero Minerva la interrumpió con una pregunta:

-Elisa, me puedes explicar cómo es que sabes perfectamente lo que los secuestradores pidieron si jamás lograron entregar la carta a Eleanor?

Y entonces los ojos de Elisa se abrieron, por reflejo con sus manos cubrió su boca y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Por su presunción y egocentrismo se había olvidado de cuidar sus palabras, queriendo tomar el papel de heroína, había dicho demasiado. Lo único que le quedaba era salir de ahí, pero en plena carrera Minerva la pescó de un brazo y la jaló al tiempo que le daba una bofetada tan fuerte que la tiró al piso.

-Me has lastimado! Eres una bruta! Tío William! yo solo quería…

La mirada que le dirigía Albert se tornó fría y más dura aún; Entonces Elisa comenzó a lloriquear.

-Me avergüenzo de ti Elisa, como has podido caer tan bajo? Tu familia sufrirá cuando sepa lo que has hecho y seguramente Neil está metido en esto no es así?

-Quién es Neil? –Preguntó Minerva-

-El hermano de Elisa…Siempre han estado juntos aún en las cosas más vergonzosas y esta seguramente no es la excepción –Respondió Albert sin quitar la mirada de Elisa-

Albert veía decepcionado la clase de miembros que rondaban en la familia; Sabía que los Leagan eran hipócritas y prejuiciosos…pero jamás imaginó qué tan bajo podrían caer.

La sociedad muchas veces pregona conceptos erróneos: Ante sus ojos las apariencias son más importantes que el verdadero contenido, un buen apellido parece asegurar la reputación intachable y gran valía de las personas…Pero, si mantenemos nuestros ojos y oídos bien abiertos, durante nuestras vidas gradualmente descubrimos todas y cada una de esas mentiras.

* * *

><p>Terry logró egresar del hospital un día después, pese a la insistencia de los médicos, él necesitaba salir lo antes posible para hablar con Candy…pero ahora quedaba algo más por resolver: Faltaban dos días para la boda, había tomado una decisión y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a ceder pasara lo que pasara.<p>

-Debemos hablar.

-Todo esta saliendo perfecto! Será el suceso del año! Los periodistas cubrirán por completo el evento y saldremos en las páginas principales de todos los diarios! La cena será deliciosa, elegí el menú con mi madre y ya solo falta…

-He dicho que tenemos que hablar Susana! Porqué siempre ignoras todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor y vives como si fueras la única persona que tiene cosas qué decir?

-Eres muy grosero conmigo!...Pero te perdono porque supongo que estás preocupado por la boda, te verás muy guapo con el traje gris y…

-Susana NO nos casaremos!

Terry había tratado de comenzar una conversación con Susana pero ésta solo se dedicaba a hablar de la boda sin siquiera prestar atención a sus palabras, así que él decidió ser más directo y le dijo en una sola frase lo que había decidido la noche anterior.

Al escuchar la frase de Terry, Susana sintió que un balde de agua helada le caía encima; no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado y tomando un respiro sacó fuerzas para responder lo más adecuadamente y descontrolar a Terry haciéndole vacilar de sus palabras.

-Terry…mi querido Terry…comprendo que la situación del secuestro te tenga tenso aún…pero la vida debe continuar, no podemos estar aplazando la boda por más tiempo –Dijo con tono casi maternal-.

-No me has escuchado? Dije que NO nos casaremos! Yo no estoy aplazando la boda, la estoy cancelando DEFINITIVAMENTE!...No me casaré contigo ahora ni nunca Susana!

-No puedes estar hablando en serio…Yo te amo…hemos planeado esto desde hace mucho tiempo…-Decía Susana ahora con tono suplicante-

-Eres tú quien lo ha planeado durante mucho tiempo, eres tú quien ha vivido esperando ansiosamente ese momento, yo no!

-Entonces es verdad…tú no quieres casarte conmigo?

-Tantas veces te lo quise decir pero nunca me dejaste hacerlo… y yo fui tan débil…sentía tanta culpa que…preferí permanecer pasivo mientras tú y tu madre planeaban lo que sería mi futuro.

-Es posible que ahora estés dispuesto a faltar a tu palabra Terry? Es posible que ahora seas capaz de dejarme plantada en el altar?

-No faltaré a mi palabra porque veré por tu bienestar…pero sin casarme contigo. Tampoco te dejaré plantada en el altar porque aún faltan dos días para la ceremonia y desde hoy te aviso que no habrá boda.

El rostro de Susana se tornó pálido, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar al igual que su voz a quebrarse, había tomado un tono dulce y casi maternal inicialmente, luego pasó a la súplica, ahora se enfurecía como tantas otras veces y entonces…estalló:

-Tú me diste tu palabra! Dentro de dos días habrá una boda y yo estaré en la iglesia esperando tu llegada! Nos casaremos y viviremos juntos! Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora: TÚ ERES RESPONSABLE DE ESTO Y TIENES QUE PASAR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA CONMIGO! –Decía al borde del llanto al mismo tiempo que señalaba su pierna amputada-.

Esta vez Terry se impresionó por la dureza de las palabras de ella...pero no podía quedarse callado porque era su única oportunidad de poner las cosas en su lugar. Tratando de controlar su enojo por las palabras de Susana, respiró profundamente y con tono firme le respondió:

-No Susana. Te debo la vida pero…no soy responsable de lo que te pasó, tú decidiste salvarme y te lo agradezco, por eso me comprometo a cuidar de ti…pero no en la forma que tú deseas. Ahora lo veo todo claramente: Amor y gratitud son cosas distintas. Tengo gratitud hacia ti…pero no tengo ni tendré amor por ti jamás. Lo lamento Susana, no habrá boda, no vayas a la iglesia porque entonces me esperarás en vano y tú misma te someterás a una humillación innecesaria.

Terry giró sobre sí mismo dando la espalda a Susana, se disponía a marcharse, pero entonces ella lo detuvo al preguntarle:

-Es por ella verdad? Es porque Candy apareció nuevamente?... –Apretó sus pequeños puños y con voz temblorosa por la rabia que sentía agregó- O es por Minerva?

Escucharla pronunciar esos nombres hizo que Terry le mirara y después de unos segundos de silencio, le respondió friamente:

-Ni por Candy...ni por Minerva. Es por mí solamente.

Y entonces Terry se dirigió a la salida. Susana trató de seguirlo en su silla de ruedas, pero todo fue inútil, lo llamó tres, cuatro, seis veces y él no regresó sobre sus pasos...ni se volvió a mirarla.

Horas después la señora Marlow llegaba a casa, encontrando a su hija bañada en llanto y maldiciendo a todos. Cuando al fin pudo calmarse un poco, entre sollozos reprimidos le dijo a su madre lo sucedido.

-Iré a hablar con él enseguida! No va a burlarse de ti de esa manera!

-Espera mamá! Le he dicho que la boda se realizará! Que estaré esperándolo en la iglesia en dos días! No se atreverá a dejarme plantada.

La señora Marlow sabía que eso no era suficiente. Así que pese a lo que dijera Susana, decidió ir a ver a Terry y enfrentarse a él.

* * *

><p>Las autoridades tuvieron que detener también a Elisa y posteriormente a Neil Leagan, sin embargo en cuanto sus padres se enteraron, suplicaron ayuda frente a la señora Elroy y ésta a su vez trató de convencerse a sí misma de que lo sucedido había sido un simple enredo desafortunado en el que Elisa y Neil se vieron involucrados "sin culpa alguna".<p>

La señora Elroy indicó a uno de sus abogados enviar un telegrama a las autoridades haciendo una discreta negociación; Sabía que Albert bien podría negarse a su petición de evitar que aquellos "muchachitos inocentes" pisaran la prisión argumentando que sería un escándalo para la familia y que ella estaba preocupada al grado de pensar que enfermaría. Albert conocía ya muy bien el carácter de esa mujer anciana y esta vez no cedería tan fácilmente.

Albert al enterarse de esto se llenó de indignación y entonces decidió mantener a la familia Andley alejada de los Leagan dentro de lo posible…aunque por el momento su única preocupación era Candy.

-Qué harás ahora Candy?

-Esperaré a que salga del hospital…y me despediré definitivamente de él.

-Es eso lo que en realidad quieres?

-No hay más que hacer.

-Minerva y yo confiamos en que ustedes no dejarán pasar inadvertida esta segunda oportunidad que el destino les ofrece…

-Conoces a Minerva? –Preguntó sorprendida-.

-La conocí cuando encontraron a Terry…es una joven muy hermosa y especial…

-Susana me dijo que ella y Terry… -Comentó con cierta tristeza-.

-Sabes? No siempre es adecuado escuchar lo que dicen los demás…lo más importante es lo que tú misma puedas averiguar y comprobar…

Y Albert tenía razón: Las palabras que a nuestros oídos llegan debemos evaluarlas cuidadosamente y tomar en cuenta la fuente de donde provienen, pues existe la posibilidad de que "una mentira repetida cien veces se convierta en una verdad".

* * *

><p>La señora Marlow se atrevió a gritarle a la cara que no permitiría que su hija se quedara sola y que si ella deseaba casarse con él, entonces poco importaba lo que el propio Terry pensara al respecto.<p>

-Lamento mucho que usted sea tan ciega como para no querer entender lo que es evidente: Ni su hija me ama ni yo la amo. No seré un juguete que Susana siga manejando a su antojo, ya no más.

-Olvida lo de su pierna? Usted…

-No, no lo olvido ni soy culpable, ahora lo entiendo. Susana sabía que yo amaba a alguien más y se negó a comprenderlo. Cometí el error de comprometerme con ella por gratitud…pero aún puedo remediarlo. Cuidaré de Susana, no le faltará nada.

-Le faltará el cariño de usted! –Gritó en el último intento por hacer que Terry cambiara de opinión-.

-Entonces tendrá que aceptar continuar su vida así porque yo no le daré lo que no puedo.

-Es demasiado cruel! Mi hija lo esperará en la iglesia...

-No permita que vaya, no permita que se humille de esa manera porque yo jamás llegaré –Dijo mirándola a los ojos-.

La señora Marlow vio que todo estaba perdido. Salió sin decir palabra; Lloraba porque ahora no sabía lo que sucedería con Susana dentro de dos días. Lloraba porque temía lo peor…y no sabía cómo evitarlo.

* * *

><p>Llegó el día de la boda. Susana insistió en ponerse su vestido blanco y obligó a su madre a llevarla a la iglesia, en su mirada había un brillo de certeza…o tal vez de vana esperanza. Su madre trató de hacerla entrar en razón, pero Susana simplemente la ignoró. Al llegar a la iglesia, el sacerdote se sorprendió al ver a la joven "novia".<p>

-Señora Marlow! Susana! Pero es que sí se celebrará la boda? El señor Grandchester me dijo que estaba cancelada…

-Claro que no se canceló, en cualquier momento él llegará. –Respondió Susana evitando que su madre hablara-.

La señora Marlow dirigió una mirada triste al sacerdote que enseguida comprendió lo que sucedía y ambos permanecieron en silencio, con la mirada llena de tristeza acompañando a una joven novia que jamás consumaría el sacramento matrimonial.

Pasaron las horas y comenzó a atardecer. Susana permaneció en el altar de la iglesia esperando que en cualquier momento Terry apareciera. Ya casi anochecía cuando su madre se atrevió a hablarle con un susurro:

-Hija, es hora de irnos…

-No! Él vendrá mamá! Él me ama! Yo me casaré con él…yo…yo le he dado todo…yo merezco ser su esposa…yo…

Y el corazón de Susana se rompió en miles de pedazos al chocar súbitamente con la realidad: Terry no llegaría jamás, Terry no la amó jamás, el corazón de Terry no le perteneció jamás. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas ácidas que consumían su alma lentamente. Todo se oscureció, no solo en el cielo, sino en su corazón y en su mente. Presa de un profundo dolor le gritó a su madre:

-Déjame sola mamá! Todos déjenme sola!

-Susana!

El sacerdote sujetó del brazo a la señora Marlow y con una seña le hizo entender que era mejor dejarla sola por un momento. Después, cuando ella lograra calmarse, la llevaría de regreso a casa.

* * *

><p>La señora Marlow se presentó para pedirle que visitara a Susana al menos una vez más; Fue una suerte encontrarla aún en esa casa y sin saber a quién más acudir, la señora esperaba que eso fuera útil para ayudar a su hija.<p>

Ella aceptó hacer esa visita, aunque no entendía mucho de qué serviría, pues ya estaba todo dicho entre ellos dos; Ella nada tenía que ver realmente y a decir verdad, si había decidido permanecer unos días más ahí, en ese lugar, fue porque la propia Eleanor se lo había pedido.

-Pero de qué me estás hablando? –Preguntó al no lograr comprender nada de lo que Susana le decía-.

-Sé que Terry no llegó a la iglesia por ti!...No me lo quites! Sí él ya no está conmigo yo ya no podré seguir adelante…

Minerva sintió que los reclamos de Susana estaban completamente fuera de lugar y que evidentemente lo único que quería conseguir es despertar la compasión de alguien...y no estaba dispuesta a tolerar ser manipulada.

-No te equivoques conmigo Susana, tus sentimentalismos me tienen sin cuidado…

-Es que no te importa lo que me pase cuando vea que Terry me abandona? -Preguntó tratando de hacerle sentir culpa-.

-Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer será cosa tuya, cada persona decide sus actos y nadie será responsable de lo que tú decidas hacer -Respondió despreocupadamente-.

-Eres muy cruel!

-Soy realista. Y debo aclararte que él decidirá lo que quiera hacer: Si se va, yo no lo detendré…pero si se queda, no permitiré que tú intervengas en su vida como lo has hecho antes…Además creo que no es conmigo con quien debes discutir esto…te equivocas al pensar que soy yo la causante de que Terry no se casara contigo.

Viendo que sus súplicas no habían surtido efecto, optó por enojarse y exigir lo que creyó que merecía:

-Él no puede dejarme, tiene un compromiso conmigo, yo tengo derecho a quedarme con él, le he dado mi vida entera!

-Terry no es un objeto que puedas contar entre tus pertenencias! Lo que le hayas dado, él en ningún momento te lo pidió, fuiste tú quien lo ofreció!

Sin poder evitarlo, sintió el dolor de la derrota imposible de aceptar, pero no había opción. Susana derramó lágrimas que verdaderamente le quemaban lo poco que le quedaba de alma y de dignidad. Como un niño al que sus padres le han negado lo que pidió, se arrojó al piso desde la silla de ruedas y ahí permaneció llorando y murmurando una y otra vez: "Es mío, es mío…no me lo quites". Minerva fuera de sentir piedad por ella, más se enfureció y sabía que no podría mantener la calma por más tiempo así que decidió irse sin agregar nada más.

* * *

><p>En el transcurso de los siguientes días Susana se había convertido en la sombra de lo que antes había sido, ahora su rostro reflejaba tristeza y su mirada era vacía, ya no tenía motivo para seguir adelante, o al menos ella lo pensó así. En pocos días dejó de comer y se negó a salir de su cama. Su madre preocupada por su salud no tuvo otra opción que volver a hospitalizarla…sin saber que lo único que había hecho era colaborar con el nuevo plan de su hija.<p>

Corrió al hotel donde ella se hospedaba, cada segundo apremiaba, tenía miedo de que ella se hubiese marchado, así había sucedido la última vez: Ella ni siquiera le había dejado acompañarla a la estación, no había tenido oportunidad de agregar nada más que las pocas palabras a media escalera en una persecución repentina.

Pero esta vez seria diferente, quería que las cosas fueran diferentes. No sabía aún como comenzar a hablar, no sabía exactamente qué decir, ni se imaginaba lo que ella respondería…pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que intentarlo al menos una vez más.

Preguntó nerviosamente en la recepción, con el corazón latiéndole al punto de pensar que le estallaría, se enteró que ella aún estaba ahí.

-He venido a pedirte que aceptes ser mi esposa!

-Cómo dices? Pero…

-Cancelé mi compromiso con Susana, no me casaré con ella; Trabajaré para que alguien la cuide pero no me casaré con ella.

La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría y no supo qué decir inicialmente; Tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse y después...

-Terry…yo no puedo aceptar…que hayas terminado tu compromiso por mí.

-Pero Candy...yo no terminé mi compromiso por tí! –Insistió él-.

-Qué?

-Terminé mi compromiso por mí, esa fue mi decisión, no quiero permanecer junto a alguien que no amo…Si aún así no aceptas casarte conmigo, no pienso volver con Susana...ya se lo dije y así será.

La voz de Terry era firme y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse sin luchar por lo que realmente había anhelado todo este tiempo: Una vida al lado de Candy.

-Candy quiero que estemos juntos!...Tú ya no quieres estar a mi lado? Quiero que nos demos una oportunidad! Por favor…

Finalmente Candy recordó las palabras de Minerva: Sí, ella tenía derecho a ser feliz también, si Terry la amaba y ella a él, entonces tal vez juntos podrían compartir todas las responsabilidades, incluso el cuidado de Susana. Estarían juntos y esta vez nada los separaría.

Sin decir palabras Candy corrió a los brazos de Terry, ambos lloraban de alegría y entonces una silueta que se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta, sin saber porqué dudó un instante en unirse a la feliz pareja; Sin embargo después de unos segundos se decidió a acercarse, era Albert, al parecer había estado observando la escena en silencio justo desde su escondite y con una sonrisa en los labios, aplaudiendo dijo:

-Buena decisión chicos. Ya era hora de que se animaran a darse una oportunidad.

Acto seguido, acudieron a casa de Eleanor para comunicar las buenas noticias, aún no habían planeado lo que harían pero una cosa era segura: A donde fuera Candy, iría Terry y viceversa.

-Así que finalmente han decidido estar juntos! Me alegro mucho por ustedes!

-De verdad señora?

-Claro! Nada me importa más que la felicidad de mi hijo y ahora lo veo realmente feliz.

-Y tú Minerva? Qué nos dices? –Preguntó Terry con ansiedad pues vio que la joven permanecía en silencio durante la reunión.

-Me alegro mucho por ambos, creo que tardaron mucho en tomar esa decisión…-Dijo sonriendo-.

-Entonces porqué estás tan callada?

-No quiero estropear el momento pero…creo conveniente que no vuelvas a tener contacto directo con Susana…Si vas a cuidar de ella, entonces hazlo indirectamente, a través de otras personas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Minerva –Dijo Albert- Creo que es suficiente que económicamente cubras sus necesidades y no es necesario que la vuelvas a ver ni a ella ni a su madre.

Tanto Candy como Terry permanecieron en silencio unos segundos y ambos dudaron un poco, no habían pensado realmente en cómo arreglar la situación con Susana pero la observación de Minerva era acertada.

-Pero Susana estará muy sola y yo quisiera…

-Candy, comprendo que quieras cuidar de ella más cerca…pero sinceramente la situación será difícil y les hará desdichados a los tres…Sería bueno que pudieses actuar como fría enfermera con ella…y continuar con tu vida al lado de Terry…pero bien sabes que no podrás hacerlo. Además no quiero decir que se olviden de ella, simplemente que ya no tengan contacto con ella directamente…la generosidad también debe tener un límite.

Albert, Terry, Candy y Eleanor escuchaban las palabras de Minerva; Ciertamente Albert era muy generoso pero sabía perfectamente a qué se refería la joven y Eleanor también comprendía que el asunto era delicado y podría ser demasiado perjudicial para ellos si no manejaban la situación cuidadosamente.

* * *

><p>Pese a estar en el hospital, había podido enterarse a través de su madre que ellos dos se habían reconciliado, Minerva tenía razón: No era ella la causa de que Terry rompiera el compromiso pues al final había decidido correr hacia Candy.<p>

-Hija déjalo ya…es un asunto que no tiene remedio.

-No mamá…no puedo aceptar que me haya dejado así…sola…pronto se irán juntos…él se olvidará de cuidar de mi…yo no tengo ya más motivos para seguir aquí…

La señora Marlow se reprochaba una y otra vez el no haber enseñado a la pequeña Susana que no siempre se puede ganar, que había cosas que escapaban a nuestra voluntad y que simplemente no siempre obteníamos lo que queríamos, pero que no por eso se terminaba nuestro mundo; Era una dura lección que ahora Susana adulta tenía que asimilar y su madre no podía mitigar su dolor de ninguna manera.

Unos días después durante una madrugada, Susana aprovechó el sueño profundo de su madre, con esfuerzo logró ponerse en pie usando las muletas, trató de no hacer ruido y salió de la habitación.

Minutos después se repetía aquella escena en la azotea del hospital donde Susana se aferraba a los barrotes del barandal amenazando con tirarse al vacío y una enfermera rubia de ojos verdes trataba de impedírselo…Sin embargo esta vez algo era diferente: Su propia madre había despertado brevemente y de un salto se puso en pie al no encontrar a su hija en la cama, la buscó en el baño y al no encontrarla ahí, no fue difícil imaginar en donde estaría. Corrió tan rápido como pudo y alcanzó a sujetar a Susana justo cuando medio cuerpo pendía ya en el aire.

-Susana! Hija no lo hagas!-Gritaba con desesperación-.

-Déjame mamá…ya no me queda nada más!...tal vez…solo tal vez si ahora caigo, él se entere de lo ocurrido y regrese a mí!

-Por Dios! Qué estás diciendo?

La señora Marlow vio en Susana una mueca que parecía una ligera sonrisa, sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas y lejos de tener miedo a lo que hacía más bien parecía considerarlo un juego; Comprendió que en ese momento su hija se encontraba fuera de sí, fuera de toda realidad.

En cuestión de segundos Susana jaló con fuerza de su propio cuerpo y entonces se inclinó aún más hacia el vacio, su madre al tratar de sujetarla más cerca de los hombros, inevitablemente también sumó su peso al de Susana y ambas cayeron al vacío emitiendo un grito ensordecedor!

Pronto el personal del hospital recogió dos cuerpos: Uno era ya casi un cadáver y el otro era una mujer herida de gravedad. Inmediatamente avisaron a la señora Eleanor, que al no querer decirle a su hijo lo sucedido, le pidió a Minerva que la acompañara al hospital.

Es cierto que debemos luchar por aquello que tanto deseamos tener…pero también es cierto que debemos saber reconocer cuando, pese a nuestros esfuerzos, aquello que deseamos está fuera de nuestro destino y simplemente no fue hecho para nosotros.

La perseverancia puede ser confundida fácilmente con la obstinación. En nuestro afán de conseguir aquello que tanto deseamos, podemos vernos en el riesgo de ser más perjudicados que beneficiados; Lo mismo ocurre cuando, deseando vengarnos de los demás, lo único que conseguimos es dañarnos nosotros mismos. La línea que separa el daño ajeno del daño a nosotros mismos, puede ser tan fina que es difícil saber donde termina lo uno y donde comienza lo otro.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola! Este fue el quinto capítulo! Será que Susana finalmente morirá? O solo quedó aún más lesionada? Si es así, entonces qué consecuencias traerá en la pareja que apenas volvió a unirse? Una cosa es segura: La señora Eleanor no quiso informar a Terry lo sucedido...pero tarde o temprano lo sabrá!...De qué manera puede ayudar Minerva?<p>

El fragmento de la canción de este capítulo es:

(6)"Moth", Audioslave, Chris Cornell. (lástima que el grupo ya no exista, eran buenos estos muchachones!)

Hola Mona! Me alegra que te guste la historia! Bueno, Terry no es tonto ni ciego...y aunque dice querer todavía a Candy...Minerva no está tan mal creo, pero...Oye, te has puesto a pensar qué pasaría si ahora es Candy quien le da "aire" a Terry? Qué va a hacer el pobrecito si ella es quien decide que no lo quiere?

Amayo25! Verdad que Annie se tardó en mandar a...pasear a Archie? Lo bueno es que ya lo hizo...solo esperemos que no se arrepienta! Jeje esa Minerva es de pocas pulgas, pobre Susy, no pudo con ella. Pues como que ya no solo es Candy la que está en el panorama...y como dije, no creo que Terry sea tonto o ciego... :P

Rakelluvre! Como dije antes, solo era un sustín...No podíamos dejar a nuestro actor favorito ahí todo pandroso a merced de unos rufianes! Ay esa Candy...haber ahora qué va a hacer, conociendola seguro que si gusana se muere entonces se echa para atrás y vuelve a botar a Terry ó_ó

Bueno, nos leemos en un par de días!

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6: El amor duele?

"EL AMOR…DUELE?"

_"El amor duele y atemoriz__a, el amor hiere y deja cicatrices a cualquier corazón que no sea lo suficientemente resistente o fuerte._

_Soy joven, lo sé, pero aún as__í, sé una o dos cosas que aprendí de ti, realmente aprendí mucho: El amor es como una flama que te quema cuando es intensa. Algunos tontos piensan en la felicidad, la dicha y la unión; Se engañan a sí mismos pero no me engañarán a mí, yo sé que no es verdad, el amor es solo una mentira hecha para entristecer". (7)_

Qué es amar? Tal vez resulta difícil de definir. Quienes lo han experimentado saben que han conocido al amor...pero no lo pueden describir. Es como ver sin ver. Solo se puede ver lo esencial con el corazón. Sin duda existen varios tipos de amor: El de familia, el de amigos, el de pareja... y cada uno es especial de una manera muy particular. Ninguna persona ama igual que otra. El amor no se puede medir, aún no se crea una escala adecuada para eso.

Algunos creen que el amor es solo un mito porque pese a que lo han buscado no lo han encontrado, otros creen que se trata de uno de los tesoros más maravillosos de este mundo...pero existen también aquellos que creen que se trata de la más triste y dolorosa realidad. Probablemente cada uno de nosotros tiene su propio concepto y perspectiva dependiendo de nuestra experiencia en la vida...tal vez lo más importante es siempre tener esperanza.

Dormía tranquila y plácidamente...cuándo habría sido la última vez que durmiera así? Probablemente en los tiempos en que era estudiante en el Colegio San Pablo. Después de abandonar ese lugar, todas sus noches se habían llenado de incertidumbre porque no sabía hacia donde lo llevaría su destino...y después del accidente de Susana, todas sus noches se inundaron de tristeza, de temor, de desesperanza. Sin embargo ahora yacía ahí, en su cama, en el mismo departamento, en Nueva York...pero durmiendo tan pacíficamente como un bebé y seguramente soñando algo agradable ya que en sus labios se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa.

Sin siquiera proponérselo, abrió los ojos y se percató de que ya había amanecido. Se levantó rápidamente y decidió ducharse; Estaba contento, se sentía realmente feliz y entonces comenzó a decir para sí:

-Iré a casa de mi madre, la invitaré a almorzar y le diré lo feliz que me siento! Este día quiero que sea especial! Quiero que ella comparta conmigo mi felicidad! Mi "dulce damita"! Quién mejor que tú para compartir este momento!

Sí, Terry se sentía pleno e inmensamente feliz...pero tan apurado estaba por salir de su departamento que no reparó en preguntarse porqué razón su primer pensamiento del día lo había dedicado a Minerva, su "Dulce Damita"...en vez de dedicarlo a aquella rubia pecosa que ahora era su novia.

Minutos después entraba como una ráfaga de viento a la casa de Eleanor. La mucama sonrió al verlo y éste se apresuró a darle los buenos días con una gran sonrisa y seguir de largo, llamando a gritos a aquella joven que tanto deseaba ver.

-Minerva! Minerva! Despierta mi "Dulce Damita"! Hoy quiero celebrar este día contigo!

La mucama se apresuró a alcanzarlo y entonces le explicó:

-Joven Terry, la señorita no está, salió muy temprano.

-Salió? A dónde?

-No lo sé pero...

-Qué lástima! Yo tenía planeado almorzar con ella –Dijo decepcionado-.

-Se ha encariñado mucho con ella, verdad joven? –Observó amablemente aquella mujer mirándolo con curiosidad-.

Aquellas palabras sacudieron por completo a Terry provocando en él una reacción que simplemente no supo comprender, se sintió nervioso y no supo qué responder; La mucama notó en seguida su reacción y agregó:

-Es difícil no encariñarse con la señorita Minerva siendo como es. Bueno joven, si se le ofrece algo, hágamelo saber –Concluyó y se retiró-.

Terry permaneció unos segundos más ahí, de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Minerva, repasando mentalmente aquella pregunta que acababa de escuchar: _"Se ha encariñado mucho con ella, verdad joven?"_.

Sin embargo no pudo mas que sonreir para sí mismo y enseguida salir de aquella casa.

* * *

><p>Iban en silencio, cada una pensando en las complicaciones que se podrían generar a raíz de lo que estaba sucediendo. Minerva no terminaba de aceptar que Susana cometiera tal acto, simplemente no veía sentido a que ella se aferrara a algo imposible.<p>

-"Para qué aferrarse a algo que no se podrá tener jamás? Es solo desperdiciar tiempo y vida en ello...tal vez, Susana debiera resignarse como lo he hecho yo..." –Pensaba para sí misma-.

-A qué te has resignado, Minerva? –Preguntó súbitamente la señora Eleanor-.

La joven se sorprendió ante tal pregunta porque estaba segura de haber estado únicamente pensando aquellas palabras...pero por lo visto la última frase la dijo en voz alta.

-No es nada... Solo pensaba que Susana tal vez trata de retener a Terry de un modo u otro...Se empeña en obligarle a permanecer a su lado...Mi caso fue diferente pero, si yo aún me aferrara a vivir de un recuerdo, simplemente no podría seguir adelante...

-Crees que Susana desperdicia tiempo que podría usar para ser realmente feliz, no es así?

-Se ha negado a sí misma alguna nueva oportunidad de amar y ser amada.

-Ella dice que ama a mi hijo más que a nadie.

-Y usted cree que eso que ella siente es en realidad amor?

-No. Yo creo que es obstinación...pero ella lo confunde con el amor –Dijo con tristeza Eleanor-...Lo peor de todo esto es que por esa confusión han sufrido tres personas...

Minerva permaneció en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Eleanor. Le hubiese gustado abrir un diccionario y encontrar claramente la definición de lo que era el amor...pero de sobra sabía que solo encontraría un montón de palabras que seguramente unicamente darían una vana idea de lo que es verdaderamente ese sentimiento.

-Se supone que el amor debe ser lo más hermoso...pero algunas veces es lo más doloroso también... –Mencionó Eleanor sujetando su pañuelo-.

Tal vez Eleanor hablaba recordando su experiencia personal al lado del Duque de Grandchester; Sin duda aunque inicialmente fueron felices, finalmente terminaron separados por convencionalismos sociales que nada tenían que ver con el amor.

-El amor no correspondido es sin duda doloroso... –Dijo Minerva en voz baja-.

Nuevamente la joven había hablado para sí misma pero Eleanor alcanzó a escuchar claramente esas palabras; Miró en silencio a Minerva que a su vez, mantenía la mirada perdida a través de la ventana de aquel carruaje. Quiso preguntarle porqué motivo había mencionado eso del "amor no correspondido"...pero prefirió ser prudente y no incomodar a la joven.

Minutos más tarde, llegaban al hospital e inmediatamente les comunicaron lo ocurrido: Ambas mujeres habían caído al vacío, una de ellas estaba gravemente herida, era necesaria la intervención quirúrgica…pero no podían garantizar los resultados, no sabían si moriría o viviría y si esto último sucedía, faltaría ver bajo qué condiciones quedaría físicamente…Y de la otra mujer no quedaba más que esperar el fatal desenlace en cualquier momento.

Al ver que tendrían que permanecer mucho tiempo en el hospital, Minerva pensó que sería difícil evitar levantar sospechas si ambas se quedaban, así que le surgió una idea:

-Eleanor…creo que lo mejor será que usted regrese a casa…Terry podría preocuparse al ver que usted no regresa pronto…y sinceramente no quiero que se entere de lo ocurrido, al menos no ahora.

-Pero y tú? Mi hijo también se preocupará por ti al no saber donde estás.

-Tengo una idea…no sé si resulte pero al menos nos dará tiempo para pensar qué hacer. Dígale al señor William Andley que venga, por supuesto sin que Candy se entere…Cuando Terry o Candy pregunten por nosotros, usted simplemente dígales que hemos salido juntos pero no sabe donde estamos.

-Entiendo. Iré en seguida a ver al señor William…Tú estarás bien?

-Claro que sí Eleanor…Por ahora lo importante es saber qué sucederá con ellas dos…y luego tendremos que decidir lo demás…Sabe que usted puede venir después, pero hágalo sin que se preocupen en casa.

Entonces Eleanor procedió a buscar a Albert y después regresar a casa, tendría que aparentar la mayor tranquilidad posible…y eso era difícil dadas las circunstancias actuales.

* * *

><p>-Qué sorpresas tienen la vida! Quién diría que Candy y Terry volverían a estar juntos!<p>

Inevitablemente volvía a evocar el recuerdo de aquella escena reciente en que Candy aceptaba nuevamente estar al lado de Terry mientras él permanecía como un oculto espectador. Pero entonces una pregunta le tomó por sorpresa: Porqué motivo él había dudado en acercarse a ellos para felicitarles? Era una extraña sensación la que se apoderó de él en ese momento, una sensación de...pérdida?

-No tengo de qué preocuparme...Quizá es solo el hecho de que muy pronto Candy será feliz junto a la persona que más ama...y yo tendré que permanecer solo otra vez...Creo que volveré a hacer mis largos viajes para no aburrirme en Chicago...Candy ya tiene quién la cuide y yo puedo estar tranquilo –Se dijo a sí mismo-.

No podía siquiera imaginar que unos minutos después aquella tranquilidad de la que se disponía a gozar, sería desplazada por una nueva zozobra.

Albert palidecía ante las palabras de Eleanor, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, en cuestión de segundos vio derrumbarse los planes que Candy y Terry tenían para un futuro juntos.

-No puede ser! Pero y ahora qué sucederá con ellos?

-Cuando me enteré de lo ocurrido no quise que Terry se enterara y por eso es que le pedí a Minerva que me acompañara...

Eleanor le explicó a Albert lo que Minerva le había sugerido y enseguida él reconoció que por ahora era la mejor opción: Solo los dos permanecerían en el hospital y la señora Eleanor regresaría a su casa para evitar que aquella joven pareja se enterara de todo esto.

Albert salió sigilosamente del hotel dejando una nota a Candy donde le decía que estaría con Minerva y no sabía la hora en que volvería por lo que le sugería que mejor se quedara en casa de Eleanor al menos esa noche. Después, cuidando no ser visto, salió del hotel y en cuanto llegó al hospital se reunió con Minerva.

-William! Me alegra que hayas venido!

-Eleanor me contó lo sucedido…Cómo pudo ser capaz de esto?

-De alguna manera yo sabía que había gran probabilidad de ello…pero no imaginé que fuera tan rápido…Ni siquiera quiere dejarlos marchar de Nueva York…Te das cuenta de lo que esto podría ocasionar? Por eso te pedí que vinieras…me cuesta trabajo pensar en alguna opción…no se me ocurre nada…no logro concentrarme.

-Es difícil, de algún modo se enterarán tarde o temprano…

-Sí…pero no quiero que esto los separe otra vez…porque entonces será definitivo…Terry ha luchado mucho para tomar la decisión que ha tomado…No quiero volver a verlo sufrir de esa manera…estaba destruido y ahora es alguien que por primera vez ve el futuro con esperanzas…Ahora realmente tiene ganas de vivir! De seguir adelante por él mismo y no por los demás!

Albert escuchó las palabras de Minerva atentamente, vio en sus ojos una mezcla de alegría y de tristeza, pero sus palabras eras sinceras. Dudando un poco le preguntó:

-Minerva…tú sientes algo por él…no es así?

Ella bajó la mirada, guardó silencio y entonces Albert la sujetó de los hombros y la abrazó tiernamente al tiempo que le decía en un tono suave y reconfortante:

-Dilo…al menos desahógate ahora…solo por un momento…solo un segundo…Nadie puede oírte, solo yo…Decir que lo amas no significa que quieras retenerlo…

Y los ojos de Minerva derramaron lágrimas, cada lágrima era producto de la confusión que sentía por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se sentía hasta cierto punto culpable por no poder sentirse completamente dichosa al ver a Terry al lado de Candy…Sí, esa era la verdad, pero nada podía hacer para no sentirse así, a fin de cuentas, ella también era humana y era capaz de amar y de sentir dolor al mismo tiempo.

-Ni siquiera sé desde cuando siento esto…solo sé que si él está feliz yo lo estoy…pero al mismo tiempo siento dolor al ver que su felicidad no es estar a mi lado…y no quisiera sentirme así…quisiera poder tomar con toda tranquilidad el hecho de que ya no podré estar cerca de él…Una parte de mí entiende que él estará bien y que las cosas así deben ser pero…

-Pero no por entender eso, te deja de doler…

-Yo he tratado de ser fuerte…Quiero que realmente sea feliz…Él ha decidido que su camino está al lado de ella…Y ella merece su cariño también…ambos merecen ser felices ahora.

-Él no sabe que tú...? –Fue incapaz de terminar la pregunta-.

-No. Ni siquiera lo imagina…y creo que jamás lo sabrá. Candy tampoco sabe nada y eso es lo mejor.

-Estás segura que es mejor así?

Y Minerva que hace unos segundos se había doblegado y llorado su sentir, volvía a adoptar un semblante tranquilo, frío; Segura de sí misma y con voz firme respondió:

-No quiero intervenir en algo que no me incumbe…Ellos tienen en común un pasado inconcluso aún. Como te dije antes: He decidido vivir en otra ciudad…En realidad conocer a Candy y después a Terry fueron solo coincidencias…Yo no pertenezco a este lugar así que…en cuanto pueda me iré.

Albert no dejaba de admirar a la joven al escucharla decir cada palabra, era hermosa por fuera, de eso no había duda…pero su interior era aún más hermoso de lo que ella misma imaginaba. En silencio se dijo a sí mismo: "Esto es amar realmente".

De alguna manera, aquellos que han amado verdaderamente, de sobra saben que el amor es el sentimiento más complejo que se pudiese tener pues parece ser una mezcla de todos los sentimientos que puedan existir, principalmente alegría y tristeza.

Cuando se es joven generalmente el amor es visto como un "lecho de rosas"…pero cuando se es mayor se sabe que esas rosas tienen espinas…seguramente Albert también sabía eso.

* * *

><p>Eleanor volvió a casa tal como había acordado con Minerva, pero en seguida la mucama le informó sobre la visita de Terry.<p>

-Dices que mi hijo estuvo aquí muy temprano?

-Sí señora, preguntó por la señorita Minerva y le dije que no estaba.

-Le mencionaste que yo también salí temprano?

-No señora, ni siquiera me dejó decirle nada más.

-Está bien. Si vuelve, avísame.

Se frotó las manos con impaciencia, quería volver al hospital y enterarse de cómo estaba la situación ahora, pero sabía que podría ser demasiado arriesgado.

Tratando de permanecer lo más tranquila posible, realizó sus actividades diarias y pasado el medio día, convencida de que Terry estaba ocupado con sus ensayos en el teatro, se dispuso a salir no hacia el hospital, sino al hotel en que Candy se hospedaba.

Candy había pasado toda la mañana en su habitación, leía por centésima vez aquella breve nota que Albert le dejó:

-Así que salió con Minerva...pero se fue muy temprano, ni siquiera se despidió de mí... Me pregunto si aún estará con ella...supongo que sí, de lo contrario...dónde más podría estar?

Inmediatamente vino a su mente la posibilidad de que Albert estuviese con Terry hablando...pero de qué?

-Ellos son muy buenos amigos desde que se conocieron en Londres, tal vez tienen mucho qué platicar esos dos...

Y justamente en ese momento se aparecía Eleanor para invitarla a cenar en su casa; Recordó la sugerencia de Albert de permanecer esa noche con la madre de Terry y tuvo aún más curiosidad por saber en dónde se encontraba él en esos momentos...y qué es lo que estaba haciendo.

Las horas transcurrían lentamente para Eleanor sin saber nada más sobre el estado de Susana y su madre. Sin embargo la llegada de su hijo le obligó a disimular su angustia.

En cambio, el joven se paseaba inquieto en la sala y nuevamente preguntaba con insistencia:

-Dices que se fue con Albert, madre?

-Sí, salieron desde esta mañana, pero no sé hacia donde iban…supongo que tal vez pasearon por la ciudad o…

-Pero es tarde, ya anocheció y ella no ha regresado…

-Bueno tal vez fueron de paseo a una ciudad cercana, no te preocupes, el señor Andley es un caballero y es tu amigo no es así?

-Bueno sí, pero…

-Y Minerva es una joven decente así que no debes preocuparte.

-Yo no me refería a eso…es solo que…

-Por cierto, como Minerva no ha regresado y ella está con el señor Andley supuse que Candy estaría sola y la invité a cenar –Interrumpió a Terry-.

Eleanor hacía todo lo posible por distraer a su hijo pero él parecía interesarse mucho en lo que podría estar haciendo Minerva con Albert. Justo en ese momento llegaba Candy.

-Buenas noches! Espero no haber llegado antes de la hora indicada! –Saludaba Candy alegremente-

-No, llegas en el momento justo! –Respondía Eleanor con un respiro de alivio-

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad y risas. Eleanor trataba de mantener la conversación viva y sin mucho pensar en la ausencia de Minerva y Albert. Al terminar, ella prefirió dejar a su hijo solo con Candy y se retiró a su recámara.

Por supuesto ambos se quedarían a dormir esa noche en esa casa así que tranquilamente disponían de mucho tiempo para conversar esos dos jóvenes, pero entonces...

-Te has quedado callada…Qué piensas?

-Nunca pensé que Albert podría tener alguna cita o algún compromiso alguna vez...supongo que siempre lo he visto como un trotamundos solitario...aunque hasta ahora los únicos compromisos eran con el trabajo...

-Lo dices porque todo el día ha estado con Minerva?

-Albert salió muy temprano hoy y no lo he visto…Dijo que se iba con ella y que no me preocupara pero…

-Sí…Yo también vine a buscar a Minerva temprano pero ya no la encontré...Es tonto de mi parte, pero, estoy preocupado...-Y enseguida rió como si se burlara de sí mismo para después agregar- Nunca imaginé que ellos dos...Creo que ellos formarían una pareja...especial.

Sin saber porqué, estas últimas palabras dejaron un amargo sabor de boca a Terry. En cambio, esas mismas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Candy, sinceramente ella no había pensado que Albert y minerva pudiesen convertirse en una pareja, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, simplemente observó que el semblante de Terry se tornaba preocupado. A decir verdad, ella también estaba preocupada por Albert.

-Es muy tarde y ninguno de los dos se ha presentado por aquí…Espero que ella esté bien… -Dijo Terry mirando hacia la nada-.

-Tienes razón…Ojalá él esté bien… -Susurró Candy-.

Y así ambos jóvenes pasaban parte de la noche pensando en sus amigos ausentes. Cualquiera podría haberse imaginado que todo el tiempo se dedicarían a hablar de ellos, de sus planes, de recuperar el tiempo perdido…pero no era así; En este momento a ambos les parecía más importante pensar en esas personas que no estaban con ellos.

Es curioso que aún cuando conscientemente digamos lo que consideramos importante, el inconsciente es el que realmente nos muestra lo que es importante para nosotros y está siempre vigilante sobre esos asuntos.

* * *

><p>Finalmente la mujer de esa habitación despertó y lentamente abrió los ojos, no sabía donde estaba así que inspeccionó el lugar despacio hasta que encontró a Minerva y a Albert al pie de la cama.<p>

-Mi hija!...Cómo está mi hija?

-Aún en quirófano…no sabemos qué tanto se lesionó por la caída…Qué fue lo que sucedió señora?

-Oh Dios!...Mi niña quiso por última vez…

La señora Marlow comenzó a narrar lo sucedido, con lágrimas en los ojos y sumida en una gran tristeza. Minerva y Albert observaban a la mujer en silencio, sabían que moriría pronto y veían la angustia en su rostro al saber que dejaría a su hija sola.

-No me queda mucho tiempo…tendré que dejarla sola…mi pobre niña…por favor…yo sé que usted no tiene porqué ayudarme pero…

-Tranquila, no hable demasiado, se cansará rápidamente…

-Deje que hable…por favor, sabe que no me queda mucho tiempo…Necesito decirle…que mi niña no es mala…ella es buena…solo cometió el error de amar a un muchacho que no le correspondía…Desde muy pequeña su padre la complació en todo…ella era nuestra única hija…yo también deseaba que tuviera todo…se lo dimos todo aunque en ocasiones no podíamos siquiera pagar sus caprichos mas que con préstamos!...Pero mi esposo murió cuando Susana apenas tenía 10 años y entonces todo cambió.

El llanto ahogaba a la pobre mujer y ellos tan solo se limitaban a escuchar lo que ella sentía que era necesario decir antes de su partida final.

-Mi esposo no dejó mucho…gran parte fueron solo deudas…Susana quiso ser actriz…Mientras yo trabajaba, ella actuaría…Su sueño era ser una gran actriz…Pero su vida dio un gran cambio cuando conoció a ese joven: dejó de ser tan egoísta y solo pensaba en estar con él…Se enamoró de él, pero él amaba a otra muchacha…Por eso mi hija hizo todo lo posible por quedarse a su lado…

Y entonces tanto Minerva como Albert se sorprendían del relato que después la señora les compartió: Aquella conversación en la que Susana le confesaba a su madre la manera en que había manipulado la situación del intento de suicidio para conseguir que Candy renunciara a Terry.

-Ella es buena…se lo aseguro…Por favor…ya no podré estar con ella…no quiero que se quede sola…por favor, cuide de ella…Cuide de mi Susana.

La señora Marlow alcanzó a sujetar la mano de Minerva con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. La joven tratando de soportar la mezcla de sentimientos que le caían repentinamente, solo apretó suavemente la mano de la señora y respondió:

-No se preocupe…Su hija no estará sola…yo cuidaré de ella, se lo prometo.

Y entonces la señora dejó de existir sin siquiera poder pronunciar completa su última palabra: "Gracias".

Tanto Albert como Minerva permanecieron un momento en silencio, pero después ambos se miraron a los ojos, era evidente que Albert tenía una pregunta en mente y ella tenía que darle la respuesta:

-No. No se lo diré ni a Candy ni a Terry ahora…Si esa información fuera vital para que estuviesen juntos, se los diría, pero…ya no es necesario aclarar ese punto…No quiero ser la causante de hacer sangrar viejas heridas…Es suficiente que tú y yo lo sepamos no crees?

-Coincido contigo. –Dijo Albert sonriendo-

Tanto Albert como Minerva sabían la importancia de tener la suficiente prudencia para evaluar el momento justo de hablar o de guardar silencio…especialmente si aquello que se dice puede lastimar de manera innecesaria a los demás.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola! Espero que haya resultado ser un poco inesperado y confuso este capítulo (además de breve jeje).<p>

El fragmento de la canción de esta ocasión es:

(7)"Love Hurts" de Nazaret (estupenda canción pese a ya no ser tan "nueva" y de la cual se han hecho covers en español a través de tooodos estos años).

Rakelluvre, jeje pues la gusanilla anda todavía vivilla!... Unos lentes de fondo de botella no estarían nada mal porque a la tía abuela creo que ya no le sirve lente contacto jaja Bueno, tendré en cuenta tu invitación y me daré una vueltecilla por tu fic!

Mona, gracias por tus palabras! Sobre el final...bueno, es mejor que sigas leyendo para ver que ocurrirá ñ_ñ

Amayo25, no te desesperes, que si bien ya vamos a media historia...aún faltan cosillas por ajustar jejeje

Silvia R.S, bienvenida a la historia, ehhhh...bueno, te habrás dado cuenta que gusanita aún no muere jeje...y sobre Terry y Candy...falta ver qué va ocurriendo jeje

Bueno, me despido por el momento, nos leemos en un par de dias más ñ_ñ


	7. Chapter 7: Confesiones

"CONFESIONES"

_"Te hablaría de las cosas que me hicieron pasar,_  
><em>del dolor que he tenido que soportar, pero el mismísimo Señor se sonrojaría.<em>  
><em>Te hablaría de los incontables banquetes puestos a mis pies,<em>  
><em>frutas prohibidas para mí, pero creo que tu pulso se comenzaría a acelerar.<em>

_No estoy buscando la absolución, ni el perdón por las cosas que hice mal,_  
><em>pero antes de que llegues a alguna conclusión,<em>  
><em>intenta caminar en mis zapatos.<em>

_Tropezarás en mis pasos, tendrás los mismos puntos de vista que yo,_  
><em>si intentas caminar en mis zapatos."(8)<em>

Y en algún punto de nuestras vidas, será difícil continuar utilizando nuestras máscaras y sentiremos la necesidad o la obligación de mostrarnos tal cual somos ante los demás…revelando todo aquello de nosotros mismos que tanto dolor, vergüenza o tristeza nos produce…Entonces, aquellos que de verdad nos aman y aprecian, tratarán de comprendernos y de seguir apoyándonos pese a los errores cometidos, perdonándonos si mostramos que nuestro arrepentimiento es verdadero y ayudándonos a mejorar.

Sin embargo los otros -aquellos que solo sirven para juzgar- harán "leña del árbol caído" alegrándose de las desgracias de otros y señalando los errores ajenos sin tener en cuenta los propios.

La espera fue larga, pero finalmente la puerta de la sala de operaciones se abrió, el cirujano apareció y con un semblante sombrío se acercó a ambos. Después de un silencio breve que al mismo tiempo parecía una eternidad les informó:

-Sobrevivirá…Se hizo lo posible…tenía varios huesos rotos de brazos y pierna…pero eso no es lo más grave…

-Qué es lo que sucede doctor? –Preguntó Minerva con impaciencia-.

-Por ahora solo puedo decirles que la columna de Susana se fracturó en varios fragmentos por el impacto…No podemos saber aún con exactitud el grado de daño…pero es un hecho que también presentó lesión medular. Cuando despierte…veremos realmente la magnitud de las consecuencias.

Pasaron un par de horas más antes de que Susana despertara en su habitación. Lentamente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Encontró a Minerva y a un joven rubio que aún no conocía pero que no era otro que Albert.

-Minerva…Qué pasó?

-No recuerdas nada?...Te arrojaste desde lo alto del hospital…tuvieron que operarte de emergencia…ya han pasado muchas horas…Cómo te sientes?

Susana recordó brevemente lo ocurrido antes de su caída y lo siguiente que preguntó fue sobre su madre; Minerva sin saber cómo responder exactamente, guardó silencio por un momento y Susana se adelantó:

-Ella…murió, verdad?...

-Sí…solo sobrevivió poco tiempo después de la caída…y finalmente murió.

La joven comenzó a llorar y trató de llevarse las manos a su rostro pero con horror descubrió que…

-Mis manos!... qué me sucede? Por favor! Díganme qué pasa!

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo Minerva comenzó a explicarle a Susana su lamentable estado; No podía mentirle pues era evidente lo que le sucedía. Ver a la joven así: Horrorizada, llorando intensamente, pidiendo a gritos ayuda, le hizo sentir que el corazón se le encogía de tristeza.

-Tuviste varias fracturas en brazos y pierna…pero además…tu columna…se partió en varios pedazos…al parecer tu médula también se lesionó…los médicos no sabrían exactamente la magnitud de tu lesión…hasta que despertaras…

Recordemos que apenas en 1917 el físico J. Radon en Alemania comenzaba a trazar los cimientos de lo que en los 70´s sería el inicio de la Tomografía Axial Computarizada así que no existían grandes herramientas aún para hacer un diagnóstico tan específico, de haber sido así entonces Susana se habría enterado que debido a la caída, sus vértebras se fracturaron y su médula se lesionó parcialmente a nivel de las últimas vertebras cervicales y las primeras torácicas.

Lo que a Susana le ocurría era difícil de explicar, ahora se le conoce como "Síndrome del Cordón anterior": Es una sección medular parcial en la que los pacientes conservan principalmente la capacidad de percibir el tacto y la propiocepción (saber en qué postura se encuentra el propio cuerpo), pero se pierde la sensibilidad al dolor y la capacidad de moverse a partir del punto de lesión.

* * *

><p>Casi amanecía y desde su habitación escuchó que alguien entraba a la casa, en seguida subían las escaleras y luego, en la habitación contigua se abría y cerraba la puerta rápidamente. Dudó por unos instantes si levantarse o no…pero finalmente la necesidad de saber lo que ocurría le hizo dejar la cama e ir a la otra habitación y sin tocar la puerta, entró:<p>

-El paseo ha sido muy agradable verdad?

-Terry! –Decía Minerva tratando de cubrir su pecho desnudo pues se disponía a ducharse-.

En el umbral de la puerta estaba Terry, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro serio además de mirarla fijamente.

-Pregunté si el paseo ha sido agradable porque todo el día y la noche estuviste con él! –Repitió nuevamente en tono un tanto molesto sin importarle haber irrumpido en el cuarto de ella sin avisar-.

-Terry en primer lugar, soy huésped en esta casa pero aún así debieras tener la decencia de tocar la puerta antes de entrar! Y en segundo lugar, por si lo olvidas soy una mujer libre y no tengo porqué rendir cuentas a nadie! Ahora hazme el favor de salir de aquí! –Le respondía mientras jalaba su bata para cubrirse-.

El muchacho con mayor molestia aún, la sujetó del brazo y acercando su rostro al de ella le dijo:

-No me iré hasta que me digas dónde estabas con él!...Candy pasó la noche también aquí…así que es evidente que tú y Albert estaban juntos!

-Si Candy está aquí entonces lamento informarte que te has equivocado de habitación! Yo no soy nada tuyo para que me hagas este tipo de escenitas ni interrogatorios! Además si ella está aquí, entonces por eso es que también decidiste dormir en esta casa…o me dirás que solo te quedaste para averiguar a que hora volvía yo? –Acto seguido, sacudió su brazo violentamente para obligarlo a soltarla-.

Terry trató de tranquilizarse al escuchar las últimas palabras de Minerva y se sentó en la cama cabizbajo.

-Tienes razón…discúlpame. Es que estaba preocupado por ti!...No sabía donde estabas y solo podía pensar en qué estarías haciendo con él…perdóname.

Minerva abrió los ojos aún más al escuchar esto, pero enseguida giró la cabeza al lado contrario para evitar verlo de frente y entonces en tono firme y tranquilo le respondió:

-Terry no confundas las cosas: Tú y yo somos amigos, tenemos la misma edad y ambos sabemos cuidarnos solos…Además estaba con William y él es un caballero…tú lo sabes mejor que nadie porque es amigo tuyo. Y lo que es más importante: Tú también me conoces! Sabes que no haría nada indebido y que nadie me podría obligar a hacer algo que me avergonzara!

-Es verdad…perdóname…Me he comportado como un verdadero idiota no es así?

-Debo responder algo tan obvio? –Esta vez volvía a mirarlo-.

Ambos sonreían mutuamente y retomaban el mismo tono con el cual habitualmente se trataban.

-Eres imposible "Dulce Damita"!

-Terry!...Ahora sal de aquí por favor. No quiero causarte problemas con Candy.

-Es verdad…Te esperamos para almorzar más tarde?

-Sinceramente estoy un poco cansada…No he dormido nada…Solo quiero ducharme y dormir un poco.

-Está bien. Comprendo. Discúlpame por haber entrado así a tu habitación, descansa.

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer…Gracias.

Terry salió rápidamente de la habitación y quiso que la Tierra se abriera y se lo tragara pues ni él mismo sabía la razón del porqué hizo lo que acababa de hacer…Aunque sí había dicho dos verdades: Se preocupaba por Minerva…y toda la noche había pensado en lo que podría estar haciendo con Albert. Era absurdo seguir pensando en lo mismo y sacudiendo su cabeza trató de concentrarse en salir al jardín y desayunar felizmente con Candy esa mañana.

* * *

><p>Terry después de todo lo vivido, lo único que quería era olvidarse de aquellos horribles días que permaneció privado de su libertad, sin embargo la duda era cada vez mayor y necesitaba saber porqué justamente a él le había ocurrido algo así.<p>

Al enterarse por Albert y Minerva que él había sido secuestrado por esos hombres bajo las ordenes de Elisa y Neil Leagan, sintió como si estuviera experimentando algo irreal; No comprendía el motivo por el que ellos habían querido hacerle algo así, sabía que la maldad de los hermanos Leagan no necesariamente tenía alguna explicación pero simplemente no podía aceptar que alguien cometiera acciones tan bajas.

Peor se sintió al llegar a la jefatura de policía solo para enterarse que finalmente los únicos detenidos eran aquellos cuatro hombres que lo secuestraron...pero los verdaderos autores intelectuales de ese crímen no habían podido ser arrestados ya que "no había pruebas suficientes".

-Cómo que no hubo pruebas suficientes? –Preguntó casi gritando-.

-Los hombres que lo tenían a usted en ese lugar jamás confesaron abiertamente quién los había contratado... Lo único que sí dijeron es que pensaron obtener dinero por su propia cuenta y aprovecharon las circunstancias.

Súbitamente recordó que Minerva le había mencionado brevemente algunas palabras de Elisa y ahora entendía que obviamente eso era una confesión… Pero en este momento se enteraba que esos dos "riquillos" estaban libres de toda acusación oficial! Terry sabía que el jefe de policía mentía de alguna manera, pero nada conseguiría con enojarse y hacer un escándalo.

-"Era de suponerse que algo así sucedería: La familia Leagan no es tan "brillante" socialmente por sí sola...pero su parentesco con la familia Andley es lo que a fin de cuentas le da peso ante los demás" –Pensó Terry para sí-.

Salió intempestivamente del departamento de Policía y se dirigió hacia un lujoso hotel, preguntó por una habitación en particular y entró presurosamente, sin esperar a ser anunciado.

-Explícame porqué me hiciste algo así? –Gritó Terry tratando de contenerse-.

-No sé a qué te refieres…Supongo que no pasaste muy bien estos últimos días verdad? –Decía Neil con una mueca de burla hacía él, evidentemente se divertía fingiendo demencia.

-Eres un imbécil!

Y enseguida Terry se abalanzaba sobre Neil y lo agarraba a puñetazos sin poder detenerse mientras que Neil incapaz de responder a los golpes del actor, trataba de cubrirse el rostro y gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Justo en ese momento aparecía Elisa junto con uno de los empleados del hotel:

-Pero qué está pasando aquí? Suéltalo! Cómo te atreves a tratar así a mi hermano?

-No te hagas la tonta Elisa! Sabes bien porqué estoy tratando a tu querido hermano así…Da gracias de que eres una mujer…de lo contrario también a ti te daría lo que mereces! –Decía mientras cerraba los puños enfurecido-.

-Estás loco! No sé de qué me hablas!

-Tú y tu asqueroso hermano planearon mi secuestro, lo sé todo!

Tratando de ocultar la sorpresa y el temor por la reacción de él, Elisa le volvió la espalda y siguió negando todo. El empleado trataba de obligarlo a salir de ahí pero Terry francamente perdió la paciencia y sujetó a Elisa por los brazos mientras la sacudía y le gritaba:

-Si vuelven a meterse conmigo, me las pagarán muy caro! No quiero volver a ver tu horrible cara ni la del idiota de tu hermano jamás!

-Has perdido la razón? Auxilio! Este hombre va a matarme! –Gritó tratando de zafarse-.

Al escuchar la voz chillante de Elisa, Terry la aventó al suelo, ella cayó pesadamente sobre su hermano que apenas trataba de incorporarse y agregó:

-Matarte? Por favor Elisa! Qué te hace pensar que me ensuciaría las manos con la sangre de una víbora como tú!...Ya te lo dije: No quiero que tú o tu hermano se vuelvan a cruzar en mi camino!

Y salió de ese lugar dejando a los hermanos Leagan lloriqueando como un par de niños.

Todos alguna vez hemos sido blanco de injusticias o hemos visto a otros sufrir injusticias, en ocasiones podemos intervenir en defensa propia o de los demás…pero otras veces nos vemos atados de manos y con rabia tenemos que aguantar ver a otros "salirse con la suya". Sin embargo debemos confiar en la existencia de la "justicia divina" (si se es religioso) o la existencia del "Karma" o del "Destino" porque de alguna manera, en algún momento, la vida nos cobra todas y cada una de nuestras acciones, sin olvidarse de cobrar ni una sola cosa…y de eso nadie se escapa.

* * *

><p>Había regresado ya al hotel en que se hospedaba, estaba ansiosa pero no entendía la razón de sentirse así. Comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro y finalmente se decidió a ir a la habitación contigua.<p>

Dudando una vez más, estuvo a punto de volver sobre sus pasos, pero entonces la puerta se abrió súbitamente:

-Candy! Llevas mucho tiempo aquí afuera? Disculpame, no escuché que tocaras la puerta! Creo que dormí demasiado! –Y reía inocentemente-.

-No, en realidad apenas volví de casa de la señora Eleanor –mintió- No sabía si ya te encontraría aquí o si aún estarías...ocupado.

-Bueno, la verdad es que en cuanto regresé me quedé dormido!

La invitó a pasar y salieron a la terraza; Candy permanecía en silencio esperando que Albert le comentara "algo"...pero él se limitó a hablar de los asuntos que tendría pendientes en el trabajo en cuanto volviera a Chicago.

Sin siquiera notarlo, Candy se sintió aún más inquieta y desesperada por saber lo que Albert había estado haciendo el día anterior. Era absurdo, pero por primera vez necesitaba saber lo que Albert había estado haciendo con exactitud. Al ver que aquel rubio de ojos azules no diría nada sobre aquello espontáneamente...se animó a ser ella quien sacara ese tema a colación.

-Lo pasaste muy bien ayer? –Preguntó apenas con un hilo de voz-.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Albert que inicialmente se quedó callado sin saber qué decir pero enseguida tratando de aparentar tranquilidad dijo:

-Te refieres a mi cita con Minerva?

-Una "cita"?...Fue...una "cita"?

-Bueno, creo que sí, fue algo así –Y nuevamente reía, pero esta vez nerviosamente- Estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas... Minerva es una chica muy agradable...Nunca imaginé que tuviesemos tantas cosas en común...

Y entonces Albert se dedicó a hablar de aquellas cosas que a su juicio, tenía en común con Minerva. Candy lo escuchaba y casi podía jurar que Albert le contaba todo aquello con una emoción que nunca antes le había notado.

Al terminar de escucharlo, sonrió y lentamente agregó:

-La tía abuela se pondrá muy contenta...

-La tía abuela? Porqué? –No comprendía a qué se refería Candy-.

-Se pondrá contenta cuando sepa que al fin has encontrado a alguien ideal para "sentar cabeza" –Y miró hacia la nada-.

Albert se sorprendió ante esa afirmación...sinceramente nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de tener una pareja, hijos y demás, como una persona "normal"...Aunque a decir verdad, en estos últimos días...

-También se alegrará al saber que tú y Terry estarán juntos...y si pusiera alguna objeción, seguramente lo aceptará en cuanto le mencionemos que es un "futuro Duque" –Dijo imitando el tono de voz de la Sra. Elroy-.

Candy lo miró y no pudó evitar reír a carcajadas al ver la imitación de Albert; Estar con él siempre era así, aún en los momentos de mayor seriedad, él podía robar sonrisas a todos y hacerles sentir mejor. Sí, Albert era de las personas que siempre tratan de ver lo bueno aún en lo malo y no a la inversa, como algunas personas suelen hacer.

* * *

><p>Pese a la intervención de la Sra. Elroy para "rescatar" a los hermanos Leagan, Albert no quiso enfrentarla por ahora, ya lo haría cuando llegase a casa; En estos momentos lo que más le interesaba es lograr hablar con Elisa antes de que partiera de regreso a Chicago y furioso la enfrentó:<p>

-Porqué Elisa? Por qué insistes en dañar a Candy? Qué mal te ha hecho ella? Es que acaso la odias?

-Tío William tú no sabes realmente cómo es esa chica del hogar de Ponny!

-Claro que lo sé!...La conozco más de lo que tú crees!

Elisa se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Albert pues realmente ella no sabía de la relación de él con Candy aún antes de darse a conocer como jefe de la familia Andley, cuando era considerado un simple "vagabundo".

-He sido testigo directo o indirecto de todas las cosas abominables que tú y tu hermano le han hecho desde que llegó a la casa de los Leagan y no entiendo porqué razón se empeñan en hacerla sufrir!

-Si quieres saber la verdad entonces te la diré: La ODIO! La odio porque ella tiene todo lo que yo no tengo! La odio porque ella siendo una simple huérfana ha recibido de la vida lo mejor! Ella debería ser sirvienta de una casa y en cambio tú la adoptaste! Ella no debería permitirse el lujo de soñar por ser pobre…pero tú, Archie, Stear y el mismo Anthony han hecho posible que sus sueños se conviertan en realidad y la alientan a que siga soñando!...En el colegio ella fue la más popular pese a no tener origen en una familia noble y rica! Ella ha gozado de tener amigos cuando debiera estar sola en el mundo! Ella ha tenido a su lado a un hombre que la ame…primero a Anthony…luego a Terry…Esos dos hombres que en algún momento quise para mí y ella me los arrebató! Es una ladrona! Se queda con lo que le pertenece a los demás! Y todavía me preguntas que si la odio? Es que todo lo que te he dicho no es suficiente para sentir lo que siento?

Albert se horrorizaba de ver a la verdadera Elisa. En un principio pensó que ella tenía cierta rivalidad con Candy debido a ser tan cercanas en edad, después pensó que se trataba de simple envidia adolescente…pero ahora se enteraba que realmente era odio…en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sus ojos se llenaron de piedad al mirar a Elisa y en tono misericordioso respondió:

-Te equivocas Elisa, no has podido ver que realmente la única pobre eres tú. No te has dado cuenta durante todos estos años que Candy tiene algo más valioso que el dinero o el abolengo. No has podido ver que ella es amada y querida por todos debido a su buen corazón y a su deseo de ayudar desinteresadamente a los demás…Y precisamente por eso es que gran parte de la gente la acepta y desea estar a su lado. Candy no envidia lo que otros tienen, por el contrario, se esmera por compartir todo lo poco o mucho que ella posea con los demás. Ella no se roba nada, se lo gana con su propio esfuerzo y su propio cariño hacia los demás…Ha tenido tropiezos y dificultades, nada se le ha dado gratis…pero pese a todo ella lucha, sigue adelante y trabaja por conseguir lo que quiere…Por eso Anthony la amó…por eso Terry la ama …Y ya que tú no tienes nada de eso…nadie te ama y continuas sola hasta ahora, creyendo que la culpable de todo eso es ella sin reconocer que solo tú eres la responsable de tu vida.

Elisa se quedó perpleja con las palabras de Albert pues nunca se imaginó que él le diría algo así; Su rostro palideció, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas silenciosas y una chispa de enojo asomó en su mirada al tiempo que le decía:

-Ella te ha engañado como a todos! Sabes porqué la Tía Elroy no la quiere? Porque he sido yo quien le ha abierto los ojos respecto a Candy! He sido yo quien la ha puesto al tanto de todo a cada momento! Y no es verdad lo que dices, yo no soy pobre! Tengo más de lo que cualquiera pueda desear! Algún día ella tendrá justo lo que se merece! Y yo estaré ahí para ver cuando eso suceda y reírme en su cara!

Sin poder soportar más, Elisa salió corriendo de ese lugar. En el camino hacia Chicago iba llorando, no a viva voz sino en silencio. Su hermano Neil jamás la había visto así, la observaba y le preguntaba qué le sucedía pero ella solo guardaba silencio; Las palabras de Albert le habían herido profundamente no solo su ego sino todo lo que ella era, esta vez sus lágrimas no eran por un capricho no satisfecho…sino por verdadero dolor al confrontarla con su realidad.

* * *

><p>Durante aquellos días la situación médica de Susana se había estabilizado, razón por la que ya no requería que alguien estuviese al pendiente de ella las 24 horas. Tanto Albert como Minerva habían podido regresar a sus actividades habituales alternándose las visitas al hospital.<p>

Esa noche ellos dos habían salido a cenar y en el mismo restaurante encontraron a Terry y a Candy.

-Entonces esa es su decisión final? –Preguntaba Albert a los otros dos jóvenes-.

-Sí, hemos decidido que yo tomaré un periodo de descanso en la compañía de teatro y viajaré junto con Candy a Chicago…

-Empezaremos a formar nuestra vida juntos pero primero queremos pasar un tiempo tranquilos y aún cuando no pueda yo tomar vacaciones en el hospital por el momento, estaremos viviendo ambos muy cerca y eso será de gran ayuda…

-Y tú? Regresarás también a Chicago? –Preguntaba Minerva a Albert-.

-Desafortunadamente los negocios reclaman mi presencia y debo volver allá…

-Y que harás tu Minerva? –Preguntaba Terry-.

-Permaneceré unos días más aquí…aún tengo cosas pendientes y no puedo irme ahora.

Terry y Candy salieron del restaurante primero dejando solos a Minerva y Albert. Todo parecía indicar que habían tenido éxito evitando levantar sospechas.

-Al parecer esta fue la despedida…-Decía Minerva mientras contemplaba a Terry y a Candy alejarse-.

-No les mencionarás que Susana ahora está hospitalizada después de todo?...Susana ya está mejor y...

-No. Yo le prometí a la señora Marlow que cuidaría a su hija y lo haré…No es necesario que ellos se enteren…Además ya te dije que no creo que sea bueno que justamente ahora que han decidido marcharse a Chicago, sepan lo ocurrido con Susana…No es el momento…la situación de ellos aún es frágil…No sé si podrían continuar con sus planes si supieran lo que está pasando.

-Es verdad…Yo quisiera poder quedarme más tiempo a ayudar pero…

-Ya me has ayudado bastante William. En realidad solo falta buscar un lugar donde puedan seguir cuidandola.

Albert vio que Minerva recobraba la tranquilidad perdida, pensó que quizá eso se debía al hecho de que Terry pronto partiría de Nueva York junto con Candy. No sabía si esto a fin de cuentas le ayudaría a cerrar aquellas heridas recientes, no sabía si esto era solo un "escape" con el cual buscaba cerrar las puertas de su corazón. Pero repentinamente pensó en sí mismo, pensó en su propio sentir...y no supo qué responderse.

Finalmente al siguiente día Candy y Terry partían hacía Chicago, ambos mostraban alegría por estar juntos, era la primera vez que se sentían libres y con una oportunidad de forjarse un futuro juntos. Ignoraban la penosa situación actual de Susana. Pocos días después Albert también partía hacia Chicago y entonces Minerva volvía a quedarse sola. Aún vivía con Eleanor pero dentro de poco todo eso cambiaría.

-Le has dado demasiado a mi hijo!

-A qué se refiere Eleanor?

-Lo sé…He visto en tus ojos la verdad…Y pese a eso que sientes lo has dejado elegir por sí mismo su destino…Te agradezco lo que has hecho…pero no deseo que sufras…Nunca pensé que las cosas ocurrirían así entre ustedes –Dijo apenada-.

-En ocasiones parece que la vida nos juega bromas y nos muestra lo que podríamos tener…pero finalmente nos lo quita…No puedo vivir llorando mis pérdidas, además, siendo lógicos, no se puede perder lo que jamás se ha tenido...La única opción es siempre seguir adelante…el pasado, pasado es.

-Tu madre siempre me decía algo así. –Sonrió Eleanor con tristeza-.

* * *

><p>En esa habitación reinaba el silencio, al fondo había unas enormes ventanas cuyas cortinas gruesas impedían el paso de la luz del sol, se acercó y se dispuso a abrirlas. Era un día brillante en contraste con la atmósfera gris que en la habitación se observaba. Después de que abriera esas cortinas, el lugar se iluminó completamente, se dirigió a la cama y entonces vio que estaba despierta, sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo que alguna vez tuvieron, ahora eran reflejo de tristeza y soledad. Sin darse siquiera los "buenos días" de cortesía, desde el suave lecho comenzó a hablar:<p>

-A fin de cuentas, todo se volvió en mi contra…de nada sirvieron las horas de trabajo compartidas, las mentiras, lo del teatro, mi plan mal calculado, la culpa que traté de hacerle sentir, mis mentiras para alejarla…Siempre mentí hasta el final…pero nada resultó.

-A qué te refieres?

-Lo del teatro, la caída de las luces…yo quería que él me amara; Sabía que yo no le era tan indiferente, pero no me amaba...quería que lo antes posible él decidiera estar conmigo, pero siempre estaba tan lejos, tan ausente…Fue cuando observé la composición del escenario…había un equipo de luces ubicado justo sobre él…fue cuando tuve esa idea…si yo le salvaba la vida, entonces sin dudarlo querría estar conmigo porque se daría cuenta de mi gran amor y entonces me amaría…

-Fuiste capaz de…

-Sí…regresé al escenario cuando terminamos los ensayos poco antes del estreno, aflojé las cuerdas, mi plan era que las luces cayeran lentamente y yo tuviese tiempo de advertirle y salvarlo sin dificultad…pero no funcionó como esperaba: Al día siguiente casi concluíamos el ensayo y las luces jamás cayeron…pensé que ya nada pasaría, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se vino abajo…corrí y conseguí arrojarlo lejos…pero las luces cayeron más rápido de lo que había calculado…no pude salir ilesa, mi pierna no salió libre…mi plan había funcionado solo en parte y a cambio, el precio que tuve que pagar fue muy alto…lo había salvado, pero…yo quedé incompleta –Concluyó llorando amargamente-.

Minerva escuchó pasmada cada palabra que Susana decía, sin siquiera poder parpadear. No sabía qué decir y mucho menos sabía qué sentir hacia esa joven mujer postrada en una cama, cuyo único error había sido no aceptar que las personas son libres y jamás se les puede retener obligatoriamente.

-Susana…desde mucho tiempo antes de ese "accidente", tú ya estabas incompleta…no te diste cuenta que te faltaba algo muy importante…no te diste cuenta que te faltaba el corazón.

-Yo no soy mala, Minerva, yo soy una buena persona…yo solo quería que él me amara…

-En ocasiones perdemos nuestra capacidad de razonar y hacer lo correcto…sobre todo si no somos capaces de tolerar la frustración.

-Yo no quiero que Terry me odie…por favor no le digas nada de lo que te he dicho!

-Terry esta ahora donde él decidió que debe estar. No tengo porque atormentarlo removiendo lodo de un pantano…Pero si en algún momento tú intentas lastimarlo otra vez y obligarlo a estar contigo…entonces sí le diré todo esto.

-Gracias Minerva!

-No lo hago por ti Susana…lo hago por él; Terry merece vivir tranquilo de ahora en adelante y si callarme lo ayuda a eso…entonces guardaré silencio…siempre y cuando tú permanezcas lejos de él.

-Ahora que ya no está mi madre…estoy completamente sola…no tiene mucho caso seguir aquí…

-Eso no lo decides tú…la prueba es que esa caída desde lo alto del hospital no resultó mortal para ti…

-Mi columna se ha partido en pedazos…jamás podré ni siquiera sentarme en una silla…

-Lo harás…si así tiene que ser, sucederá…Mientras, te puedo asegurar que no estarás sola…yo…veré que seas bien cuidada en todo el tiempo que te reste de vida.

Sin poder decir más, Minerva salió de la habitación y apoyándose en la puerta cerrada, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, ahora sabía lo que debía sentir hacia Susana: Lástima, verdadera lástima hacia esa joven que fue capaz de hacer hasta lo más bajo e inaceptable por tratar de tener algo que simplemente no estaba destinado para ella.

-Ir en contra del destino de los demás en ocasiones especiales…no resulta tan benéfico después de todo –Dijo Minerva y con tristeza se alejó del lugar.

Sí…Todos escuchamos confesiones de otros y de nosotros mismos a lo largo de nuestra vida. Algunos de esos secretos suelen ser hermosos, alegres o tristes…pero en ocasiones resultan ser abominables actos que no imaginamos que exista alguien capaz de hacer algo así. Lo cierto es que existen muchísimos tipos de confesiones…tantos como existen muchísimos humanos en este mundo. Confesar nuestros secretos puede ser liberador…pero del pasado nada puede hacerse…entonces después de dicha confesión, qué cambia? Cambia la misma persona que realiza la confesión? Cambia la perspectiva que tuvo de nosotros quien escuchó nuestra confesión? Cambia nuestro futuro? Cambia el futuro de las personas cercanas a nosotros? Eso depende del tipo de confesión que se hizo.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola nuevamente, este fue el séptimo capítulo. El fragmento de canción que les presento es:<p>

(8)"Walking in my shoes", Depeche Mode, Gore Martin L. (Excelente disco el de "Songs of faith and devotion", se los recomiendo).

Wow, me he quedado con "el ojo cuadrado", gran parte de quienes leyeron el capítulo anterior parece ser que solo estuvieron atentas a la conducta de Terry pero nadie reparó en que Candy está en las mismas! ó_ó

Mona! Qué puedo decirte...mmm...las cosas no siempre resultan como las esperamos, eso solo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas...y aunque Terry y Candy son de papel...aquí traté de hacerlos lo más humanos posible...así que lo único que te puedo asegurar es que las cosas siempre suceden por algo...No creo que el amor sea una competencia o concurso de belleza, simplemente se siente...o se deja de sentir.

Gema Grandchester, Bienvenida (y a lo mejor despedida también jeje) Así que has pasado un mal rato eh? Sugerencia: Leer primero el perfil del autor antes que las historias, a mi me ayuda a imaginar lo que me encontraré en sus obras y así saber si me animo a leer. Las historias son para disfrutarlas, no para hacer sentir mal a nadie ñ_ñ

Tp! Me alegra que te guste! (es raro que le guste a alguien) Bueno, no me gusta mucho catalogar mis historias, pero en esta ocasión lo "encasillé" como Terryfic porque pese a que es mi continuación personal de la serie, en realidad él es el protagonista principal esta vez y por lo tanto se hace énfasis en su vida y en su felicidad...sea con quien sea ñ_ñ

Rakelluvre! Lo que dices me pareció muy interesante...habrá que pensarlo un poco más. Jeje ahora ya sabes más "secretitos" de Susana. Terry conoce bastante bien a Candy, creo que ya no necesita demostrarle nada más. Tal vez, lo que necesita Terry es pensar mejor lo que quiere...y a Candy tampoco le caería nada mal hacer lo mismo. Calma, calma, los berrinches son malos para la bilis, igual que los corajes.

Mi querida Parnaso: Hoy el día es gris y tal vez por eso me siento un tanto...melancólica. Te había extrañado mucho y sinceramente estuve pensando estos días en si estabas bien...Veo que estuviste enferma (lo lamento) pero me alegra muchísimo saber que ya estas bien, eso me devuelve la sonrisa al rostro ñ_ñ...Respecto al fic...sabes? sin importar si se es "pro-T&C" o "pro-A&C", lo que me entristece es ver que el contenido, el mensaje de la historia en sí, se esta yendo derechito al drenaje...igual que pasó con "Víctima o Verdugo"...como que algunas personas leen ya con la idea fija en la cabeza de lo que "tiene que ser" el final...y eso es asfixiante porque no deja cabida a nada más...y me da la impresión de que nada importa: Ni la historia, ni el contenido...solo el final...Eso sinceramente me quita las ganas de escribir, porque no quiero escribir algo en lo que no creo solo para ganar las palmas de los lectores y hacerme popular, eso me parece...un fraude a mí misma y hacia los demás. No sé si tú puedes entender cómo me siento...te lo habría escrito en privado pero no tienes cuenta aqui en fanfiction ToT...En fin, ya que me desahogué un poco, me vuelve el alma al cuerpo jejeje ñ_ñ

Bueno, sea como sea, para bien o para mal, amenazo con volver en un par de días con los tres últimos capítulos ñ_ñ


	8. Chapter 8: Renaciendo

"RENACIENDO"

_"Cómo puedes ver dentro de mis ojos como si fueran puertas abiertas?_  
><em>Dirigiéndote a mi corazón, donde me he adormecido.<em>  
><em>Sin alma, mi espíritu duerme en algún frío lugar…<em>  
><em>hasta que lo encuentres y lo hagas regresar.<em>

_Despiertame! No puedo levantarme, sálvame, dí mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad._

_Despiertame! Ordena a mi sangre fluir. No puedo levantarme, sálvame, sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido._

_Ahora que sé que es lo que soy sin ti, no puedes dejarme! Respira dentro de mi y hazme real, tráeme de nuevo a la vida!". (9)_

El tiempo transcurre sin detenerse por nada ni por nadie…Y con él generalmente se lleva todo lo que alguna vez existió…Para mal o para bien las personas cambian en algunos aspectos y llega el punto en que al reencontrar a aquella persona que jurábamos conocer mejor que a nadie, se planta frente a nosotros como un completo extraño.

La distancia, al igual que el tiempo, en ocasiones termina por desgastar todo a su paso, volviéndolo frágil y perecedero. Una vez más podemos tratar de aferrarnos a lo que antes era…pero al final tendremos que aceptar la realidad.

Sin embargo, todo aquello que va muriendo deja a su paso espacio y tiempo a aquello nuevo que va naciendo…o que, como un ave fénix, renace de sus cenizas con mayor fuerza aún.

William Albert Andley continuamente estaba ocupado en sus negocios familiares, la Tía abuela Elroy siempre estaba al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos y además constantemente se veía forzado a acudir a diversos eventos sociales. Por todo lo anterior había decidido viajar en cada oportunidad que se le presentara, amaba estar solo y ser libre, hacer lo que él considerara adecuado sin tener que preocuparse por las críticas de los demás ni por los convencionalismos sociales.

En todos esos viajes había logrado tener muy buenos amigos, pocos, pero realmente amigos honestos y libres tal como era él. En los últimos meses había permanecido en Chicago junto a su familia, pero estaba deseando volver a viajar y visitar a sus amistades. Candy al parecer finalmente era feliz al lado de Terry por lo que probablemente podría irse tranquilo dejándola al cuidado de él.

Además, por primera vez en su vida, una inquietud se apoderaba de él, aún no sabía la causa de su sentir...o tal vez se negaba a reconocer que probablemente sus intereses en la vida habían cambiado.

Esa mañana, estando en su habitación, una mucama llamó a su puerta y le entregó una carta cuya letra y nombre del remitente reconoció al instante provocándole una hermosa sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos azules. Con gran emoción procedió a abrir el sobre.

-Será posible?...Oh sí! Qué maravilla! Justo lo que necesitaba! Al menos así me distraeré un poco aunque permanezca aquí…su compañía me será muy grata!

-La compañía de quién? –Le interrumpió una dulce voz-.

En el umbral de su puerta estaba su hermosa hija adoptiva que con una brillante sonrisa le daba los buenos días. Con un tono de curiosidad había escuchado las palabras de Albert y ahora quería saber más:

-La compañía de quién, Albert? –Insistió-.

-Candy! Me alegra verte, almorzarás conmigo hoy cierto? No aceptaré un "no" como respuesta! Puedes dejar a Terry un momento solo, nada malo le ocurrirá!

-Así es, he venido a visitarte Albert. Pero aún no me has dicho porqué te emocionas tanto con esa carta!

-Vendrá a visitarme Alexander Sterling!

-Y quién es él? Su apellido me parece conocido…pero no estoy segura de saber quién es.

-Es hijo de una de las mejores familias de Inglaterra y es uno de mis mejores amigos. Me ha escrito para avisarme que vendrá a pasar un par de meses aquí!

-Jamás te había visto tan emocionado! Supongo que es muy buena persona!

-Claro que lo es! Tiene mi misma edad y además nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, compartimos muchas cosas, somos bastante parecidos creo…

-Pero si él vive en Inglaterra y tú estás aquí, supongo que no han tenido mucho tiempo para verse en estos años...

-Es verdad, pero cuando los amigos son verdaderos, no hace falta tenerlos físicamente cerca todo el tiempo...

Y Albert siguió hablando de aquel buen amigo de toda su vida, al parecer realmente tenían muchos puntos en común, pero Candy no podía imaginar el rostro del joven. Se dedicó a almorzar con Albert y durante el resto de la mañana pasearon y el tema principal siguió siendo ese joven que pronto vendría a Chicago.

Las cosas grandes comienzan siempre con algo pequeño y esta no sería la excepción. Gente nueva que se cruza en nuestro camino, algunos solo están de paso, otros van dejando una huella imborrable dentro de nosotros aunque después se van…y otros más, se quedan en nuestra vida permanentemente y la transforman. Qué tipo de persona sería Alexander Sterling? Qué tipo de personas se cruzarían en su camino después?

* * *

><p>Terry decidió vivir en Chicago junto a la mujer que amó, con la firme intención de lograr ser feliz. Candy por su parte, también tenía esa firme intención al lado suyo. Obviamente no podían vivir bajo el mismo techo por no estar casados, pero sí se encontraba el departamento de uno muy cerca del otro y eso facilitaba la convivencia estrecha.<p>

Al principio se dedicaron a hablar de todo lo ocurrido en sus vidas en los últimos años que estuvieron separados; Después se ocuparon de compartir su presente. Era algo frecuente verles en los parques, en los restaurantes, de compras e incluso en la entrada del hospital ya que Terry se encargaba de acompañarla cada mañana a su trabajo y al atardecer igualmente la esperaba como un fiel guardian para llevarla a casa.

Desayunaban y cenaban juntos; La llegada del anochecer era experimentada como una agonía porque significaba que el momento de despedirse se aproximaba, pero entonces, cada uno en su departamento anhelaba que llegara pronto el amanecer.

Sin embargo no siempre todo resulta tal cual lo hemos planeado, es como cuando uno ve en la pastelería un postre magnífico, uno imagina su sabor y asegura que será delicioso….pero cuando finalmente podemos comerlo pueden ocurrir dos cosas: Que efectivamente sea delicioso tanto o más de lo imaginado…o que simplemente no resulte ser lo que esperábamos.

-No entiendo porqué me siento así…estoy con Candy, debiera sentirme contento, feliz, dichoso…He tomado unas vacaciones pero seguiré actuando, eso no me preocupa…Es extraño lo que siento…es una sensación de "no pertenencia", como si mi lugar no estuviera aquí...

Los caminos del destino son misteriosos pero ciertamente todo ocurre por una razón. Después de empezar a vivir en Chicago, Terry simplemente seguía con la sensación de que algo faltaba en su vida y en su corazón.

De igual manera Candy se sentía extraña con su nueva vida. No quería aceptarlo pero realmente echaba de menos aquellos largos paseos con su buen amigo Albert, las largas confesiones que se hacían en el jardín de la mansión de los Andley cada tarde, acompañarle a todos los eventos sociales y divertirse bailando hasta que los pies le dolieran...Añoraba la sonrisa nerviosa de Albert cada vez que ella lo invitaba a bailar, recordaba la vez en que ella lo enseñó a bailar un vals... Lo cierto era que tampoco experimentaba tanta dicha como lo esperaba:

-Es increíble que finalmente podamos estar juntos…Terry es tan cariñoso!...Nunca imaginé que pudiesemos estar así alguna vez...pero...pero no siento ser tan feliz como pensé que sería cuando este momento se hiciera realidad…Sé que Susana está bien, Minerva me lo aseguró aunque no dio más detalles…pero entonces…qué está pasando?

La respuesta quiso abrirse paso en su mente y en su corazón, pero permitir esto le hizo sentir temor y se negó a seguir evaluando su sentir actual.

El tiempo continuaba su inalterable marcha y por mucho que queramos evitar que algo suceda, bien dicen que "No hay día que no llegue, ni plazo que no se cumpla". Finalmente una noche, acabando de cenar, decidieron enfrentarse el uno al otro y después de un breve silencio, ambos se miraron a los ojos:

-Terry yo…

-Candy yo…

-Oh por favor las damas primero…

-No, ya alguna vez yo fui quien habló primero y después no te escuché…creo que es mejor que ahora seas tú quien comience.

Este era el momento, no podía esperar más, tendría que hablar ahora precisamente para no cometer el mismo error del pasado otra vez.

-Candy yo…me alegro de poder estar contigo después de tanto tiempo, pero…no me siento como esperaba…no me malinterpretes, me siento bien y contento a tu lado…pero…no me siento plenamente feliz, siento que mi lugar no está más aquí…Fuiste la primer chica a la que amé, durante mucho tiempo fuiste la primer y única chica…pero ahora, no sé porqué…las cosas son diferentes...me siento diferente.

Candy notó que Terry trataba de explicar avergonzado su sentir; Ella sonrió y tomandole la mano respondió:

-Yo…también me siento así Terry…siempre anhelé estar a tu lado y no separarnos nunca…sufrí mucho en estos años que no estuve contigo…Creí que si por un milagro lográbamos estar juntos, yo sería inmensamente feliz, pero…no me siento así…al igual que tú, me siento bien y contenta pero…no me siento plenamente feliz –Terminó por reconocer-.

-Entonces…al final… la distancia y el tiempo nos afectaron después de todo, no es así? –Dijo sin ocultar su decepción-.

-Tal vez solamente nos convertimos en las personas que al final debíamos ser...Nos han pasado tantas cosas...

-Fue bueno conocerte "tarzán pecosa"… -Dijo con una amarga sonrisa-.

-Lo mismo digo yo, "mocoso atrevido" –Bromeó Candy con un tono dulce y melancólico-.

-Crees que...podremos ser amigos?

-Claro Terry…tal vez nuestro amor ya pasó…pero nos queda la posibilidad de una amistad…nada perdemos con probar.

Y dándose un apretón de manos, accedieron a darse un último abrazo en el que ambos se prometieron ser felices en sus respectivos caminos. No sabían en ese momento si algún día volverían a verse, lo cierto es que al menos, trataban de asegurarse de que si esa coincidencia se daba, ambos podrían verse a los ojos, sonreírse con sinceridad y alegrarse por la felicidad del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, poco antes del amanecer, Terry salió con sus maletas para abordar un tren hacia Nueva York, no sabía lo que el futuro guardaba para él, pero al menos ahora su alma estaba tranquila pues finalmente había cerrado un capítulo importante de su vida tomando la decisión que él consideró mejor para sí mismo.

* * *

><p>En Chicago aparentemente la vida siguió su curso sin novedad. Ese día dos personas llegaron a la ciudad, se hospedaron en uno de los mejores hoteles y después salieron rumbo a la mansión de una importante familia: Los Britter.<p>

Annie se sorprendió al escuchar a su mucama anunciarle que tenía visitas, sin lograr imaginarse quienes podrían ser; Sin embargo en cuanto vio de quien se trataba su rostro se iluminó y con una gran sonrisa en los labios corrió a su encuentro:

-Paty! Paty!...Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Te hemos extrañado tanto!...No escribías mucho en tus cartas…nos preocupamos por ti!

-Annie! Me alegro de verte otra vez…Todo ha sido difícil pero…finalmente me siento mejor…Stear siempre estará en mi mente y en mi corazón…

-Paty…-E inmediatamente los ojos de Annie se llenaban de lágrimas-.

-No llores Annie…En verdad ahora estoy bien…No he viajado sola, me ha acompañado alguien de mi familia…Él es mi primo: Edward O´Brien.

Las mejillas de Annie adquirieron súbitamente un rubor inesperado al percatarse que efectivamente no estaban solas, sino que un poco alejado estaba un hombre joven y bien parecido aguardando el momento adecuado para acercarse. Annie secó de manera discreta sus lágrimas y tímidamente extendió su mano para saludar al joven que caballerosamente la saludó al tiempo que le decía:

-Mi prima me comentó que sus amigas eran hermosas…pero nunca imaginé cuánto!.

Annie se sonrojó aún más, no pudo soportar mucho tiempo la mirada directa del joven y solo atinó a ofrecerle una breve sonrisa. Paty observaba divertida la escena, pero no hizo comentarios. Por el contrario, quería reunirse con alguien más cuanto antes: Sí, quería ver a Candy y asegurarse que ella también estaba bien pues a fin de cuentas, ella también se había quedado sin el hombre que amó.

Sin perder más tiempo, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a un hospital y ahí, una hermosa enfermera de cabello rubio y ojos verdes apareció para reunirse con ellos.

-Paty!...qué felicidad volver a verte!

De la misma manera que con Annie, ambas se abrazaron y rieron alegremente. Candy estaba un poco preocupada por los sentimientos de Patty pues aunque ya habían pasado más de dos años, ella entendía que la muerte de una persona no es algo que se pueda superar inmediatamente y no se sabía a ciencia cierta qué tanto había logrado sanar el corazón de su amiga.

-Candy!...Lamento lo de Terry…Se amaban tanto y ahora…

-No te preocupes, quedamos bien, como amigos…ya no hay nada más.

Después de atender a Paty, Candy reparó en el guapo joven que estaba con ellas, supo que era el primo de su amiga y extrañamente sintió cierta curiosidad hacia ese joven que la observaba fijamente a sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas. El joven un tanto nervioso saludó a Candy, no había actuado como lo hizo con Annie pues no atinó a decir algo halagador a aquella joven enfermera.

* * *

><p>Apenas llegaba a Nueva York y sentía que el corazón le latía impetuosamente. No podía esperar a encontrar a su madre y encontrarla a ella. Nunca se sintió antes igual. Pareciera que su alma hubiese resucitado saliendo de las cavernas de la oscuridad y pasando a una luminosidad enorme. Como ya no tenía departamento, fue directamente a casa de Eleanor, abrió las puertas de par en par y entró corriendo gritando de júbilo:<p>

-He vuelto! He vuelto!

Eleanor al escuchar su voz, bajó emocionada a recibirlo, lo abrazó y lo besó en la frente. Terry la miraba con unos ojos brillantes y sonrientemente le preguntó:

-Donde está ella mamá? Tengo que hablar inmediatamente con ella! Decirle que he renacido! Que ahora me siento vivo otra vez! Y todo gracias a ella! Ella me abrió los ojos mamá!

Entonces su madre lo observó con una mirada comprensiva y en el tono más suave que pudo le dijo:

-Ella se ha ido hijo mío…Hace una semana que decidió irse de la ciudad…

La mirada de Terry se ensombreció discretamente y solo atinó a decir:

-Se fue?...pero porqué?...yo…quería agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mi…quería decirle que gracias a ella ahora soy un hombre con el alma rejuvenecida…pero ya no podré decirle nada…

-Ella…se llevó a Susana y…dejó esta carta para ti.

Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer:

"_Terry, nada me hace más feliz que saber que ahora realmente eres dueño de tu destino. Continúa tu camino ahora que lo has encontrado y siempre recuerda que es mejor resolver las cosas en su momento y no dejar pendientes. La vida puede ser larga como una Era o breve como un suspiro. Lo único que tenemos asegurado es la muerte, asique mientras vivas en este mundo, aprovecha tu tiempo y sé feliz que al final será la única satisfacción con la cual puedas despedirte en paz._

_Por Susana no te preocupes más, yo me haré cargo de ella, trataré que el tiempo que aún le quedé en este mundo, lo pase de la manera más tranquila posible. Al final ni ella misma pudo escapar a las consecuencias de sus errores._

_La vida es así: A todos sin excepción tarde o temprano nos llega la cuenta que debemos pagar y lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de vivir sin deudas"._

* * *

><p>Un guapo joven alto, de piel blanca y cabello rubio entraba a la mansión de los Andley; Vestía un traje café y cargaba apenas una maleta mediana. Pasó al recibidor y se dedicó a contemplar el jardín de rosas a través de la ventana.<p>

Candy entraba justo en ese momento a la misma habitación y decidió jugarle una broma al joven: En silencio y de puntitas se acercó hasta él y de un salto le abrazó por la espalda y luego le cubrió los ojos:

-Quién soy? –Dijo traviesamente Candy-.

-Una señorita muy risueña con una dulce voz! –Respondió el joven amablemente al tiempo que se giraba para ver de frente a la persona que había osado asustarlo de semejante manera-.

-Oh Dios! Perdóneme, yo pensé que usted era Albert! –Decía Candy completamente ruborizada y a la vez sorprendida al descubrir que no era Albert quien se encontraba frente a ella-.

-No se preocupe señorita! Me confundió con Albert eh? Eso ocurre a menudo sabe? La gente al vernos juntos asegura que somos hermanos gemelos! Imagínese! Ni siquiera somos de la misma familia! –Y el joven comenzó a reír animadamente.

Las puertas del recibidor se abrieron de par en par y apareció Albert que inmediatamente corría a abrazar y saludar a su amigo.

-Alexander! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! Qué alegría tenerte aquí!

Candy veía entre confusión y diversión la escena: Era como ver dos gotas de agua reunirse en un mismo sitio. Se abrazaban y reían al mismo tiempo, como si Albert se encontrara frente a un espejo y se sonriera a sí mismo. Pero la imagen no era del todo un vivo "reflejo" ya que había una pequeña diferencia: Los ojos de Alexander eran castaños y los de Albert eran azules.

-Así que ya conociste a Candy eh?

-Sí…y me confundió contigo! –Ambos rieron divertidos-.

-Bueno es que de espaldas son prácticamente iguales!

-Sí algo así siempre nos dicen, pero él es mi gran amigo de toda la vida del que te hablé: Alexander Sterling.

-Mucho gusto, soy Candy, le pido disculpas una vez más por haberlo asustado.

-Viniendo de un ángel encantador ese abrazo no fue un susto sino una maravillosa sorpresa.

Y las mejillas de Candy llegaron al máximo rubor rojo que podrían tener, pese a no acostumbrar ruborizarse ante los desconocidos, en esta ocasión su reacción era diferente. No sabía la razón, pero deseaba conocer más de cerca a ese joven y averiguar realmente qué tan parecido era a Albert.

Independiente de la apariencia física, algunas personas pueden parecerse a nosotros más de lo que podríamos imaginar y entonces nos ayudan mostrando como un reflejo lo que nosotros mismos somos y que muchas veces ignoramos ser.

* * *

><p>Los días transcurrían lentamente, parecían tener más de 24 horas. Al despertar tenía un solo pensamiento en su mente y al acostarse seguía ese solo pensamiento en su mente. Su trabajo seguía siendo de la mejor calidad e incluso más que antes…Pero seguía sintiéndose incompleto.<p>

-Terry…qué te sucede…no te he visto últimamente muy animado…pasa algo?

-Algo me falta mamá…Es decir, mi trabajo está bien y te tengo a mi lado…pero aún así…algo me falta.

-Qué podrá ser? –Dijo su madre en tono comprensivo y paciente-.

-Es que…no entiendo! –Y súbitamente montó en cólera- Porqué tenía que irse así? Porqué tenía que despedirse con una carta tan breve e impersonal?…Pensé que pronto se comunicaría conmigo al menos para decirme lo que decidió hacer con Susana…pero ni siquiera por eso se ha tomado tiempo de escribirme…Es que acaso le da igual estar aquí o en cualquier parte?

Eleanor sabía lo que ocurría con su hijo, pero también sabía que era muy necio y orgulloso y que si ella le decía algo probablemente su hijo haría lo contrario; Aún así, después de todo nada perdía con probar:

-Dices que algo te falta…si ya sabes qué es…porqué no lo buscas?...Está en Detroit…

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron y aunque al principio guardó silencio, después con voz baja solo respondió:

-No sé a que te refieres… -Fingió indiferencia-.

-Perdiste mucho tiempo antes…hijo mío…seguirás perdiendo tiempo todavía?

Y sin esperar respuesta, Eleanor solo besó en la frente a su hijo y se retiró a su recámara. Terry permaneció en silencio y en la oscuridad pensando en las palabras de su madre…y en las palabras que Minerva escribió para él en esa carta.

* * *

><p>Ese día su madre le hizo saber que había planeado una fiesta que se realizaría al día siguiente; La fiesta la ofrecía en honor a su amiga Paty y a Edward O´Brien. Annie se emocionó con el evento pero inmediatamente su rostro cambió al leer la lista de invitados:<p>

-Los invitaste también a ellos?

-Porqué lo preguntas en ese tono hija? Recuerda que ellos han sido amigos de nuestra familia desde hace mucho tiempo…No pensarás dejarlos fuera del evento de mañana o si? No sería correcto hacer eso y después los demás nos juzgarían como una familia de malos modales.

-Pero…ellos no han sido amigos ni de Paty ni míos, mamá.

-No digas tonterías Annie…Sabes que nuestro status nos exige ciertos detalles…

Y Annie vio que prácticamente era inútil discutir con su madre pues ella siempre hacía lo que la sociedad consideraba correcto aunque eso significara hacer algo que no gustara a su propia familia, guardar las apariencias era muy importante dentro de la élite de la que formaban parte.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Annie salió de su casa para ir al departamento de Candy; Ahí también se encontraba Paty ya.

-Irás verdad Candy?

-Me agrada la idea de tener una fiesta con mis amigas…pero la verdad sabes que me desagrada tener que soportar los prejuicios sociales.

-Candy por favor…

-Qué pasa Annie? Qué te preocupa?

-Es que mi madre los ha invitado y no quiero pasar un momento desagradable…

-Eso lo entiendo Annie…pero…

-Además…Archie también irá…

Entonces Candy comprendía el verdadero temor de Annie y con una sonrisa le tomó la mano.

-Yo…yo no soy tan fuerte como tú…Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó con Archie así como tú ya no piensas en Terry…

-Annie…lo de Terry fue algo que tenía que terminar y ambos lo supimos, por eso pudimos despedirnos tranquilamente.

-Creo que Candy quiere decir que lo tuyo con Archie es diferente, por eso es que aún te sientes incómoda frente a él –Agregó Paty-.

-Algún día lograrás superarlo y quién sabe, tal vez tú y Archie resulten ser muy buenos amigos después!...Está bien, iré a la fiesta esta noche y nos divertiremos mucho.

-Gracias Candy!

Esa noche varias personas se encontrarían y un nuevo juego del destino se presentaría sin duda alguna.

* * *

><p>Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta no le permitían concentrarse del todo en la música de piano que interpretaba, sus manos parecían más torpes que de costumbre. Finalmente los golpes cesaron y entraba la mucama al gran salón acompañando al visitante. En cuanto vio de quién se trataba, su rostro evidenció sorpresa y solo permaneció en silencio, así que él comenzó a hablar:<p>

-Esperaba un recibimiento más cálido de tu parte…Pero en cuanto volví, mi madre me dijo que te habías marchado dejando solo una breve nota.

-No me gustan las despedidas…por eso me fui tranquila, sabiendo que tú estabas con quien querías estar…Donde está Candy?

-En Chicago, trabajando en un hospital, siguiendo su vida, libre del pasado, como debe ser…

-Pero…y tú?

-Yo? Trabajando en Nueva York, decidido a continuar mi vida, libre del pasado, como debe ser.

-Entonces a fin de cuentas ustedes…

-Descubrimos que simplemente nuestro tiempo había pasado; Nos tenemos cariño…pero el amor se adormeció y ni siquiera supimos cuándo se terminó…Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo deseando estar juntos…pero a fin de cuentas eso era una fantasía en nuestras vidas, un sueño…que solo hasta que se realizó vimos que había perdido su esencia.

Sí, Minerva entendía perfectamente las palabras de Terry. La humanidad es extraña, se llena de deseos y de sueños…pero pocos son verdaderos. En ocasiones, cuando esos sueños o deseos se cristalizan simplemente parecen perder significado y la sensación de vacío y de insatisfacción continúa. Muchas personas se pierden precisamente entre la mezcla de sueños efímeros y sueños auténticos corriendo el riesgo de desperdiciar tiempo valioso para ser realmente felices…o corriendo riesgo de sufrir más de lo necesario.

-En algún momento tuvimos muchas cosas en común: Ambos nos conocimos después de situaciones adversas (para Candy, la muerte de Anthony; Para mí, el rechazo de mi madre) asique ambos nos sentíamos solos, ambos éramos considerados "rebeldes" e incomprendidos hasta cierto punto y la gente nos molestaba y hería sin tener motivo, tal vez ambos deseábamos tener a alguien que nos cuidara y que nosotros pudiéramos cuidar…Probablemente todo o algo de eso fue lo que nos unió…Pero el tiempo cambió las circunstancias, en consecuencia nuestra perspectiva de la vida también cambió, nuestros caminos fueron diferentes y cada uno persiguió metas distintas…

-Las personas cambian sus necesidades a través del tiempo…

-Conocerte cambió mi vida más de lo que creí…Me has dicho cosas tan duras que ni mi propia madre me ha dicho hasta ahora…Pero reconozco que siempre has tenido razón…

-Las personas que realmente te aprecian, dicen las cosas tal como las ven. En el caso de los padres, supongo que en ocasiones eso les resulta sumamente difícil…pero en el caso de los amigos, es cuestión de confianza y lealtad.

-Y en el caso de las personas que te aman?

-El compromiso es mayor, porque de ello depende el bienestar de la pareja…y el bienestar implica también el crecimiento personal…que muchas veces es doloroso.

Terry escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Minerva, pero esperaba escuchar algo más. Le resultaba un tanto confusa la situación: Ella hablaba de él como si se tratara de cualquier persona…pero al mismo tiempo como si fuese también alguien especial.

Su ansiedad crecía, ella parecía no ceder ni un milímetro ante los sentimientos…pero al mismo tiempo parecía un río a punto de desbordarse. No aguantaba más esa zozobra, vio sus propias manos temblar y entonces cerrando los puños y tratando de hablar con un tono firme, finalmente se atrevió a decir:

-Siempre eres sesos sobre corazón?

-A que te refieres?

-Siempre reaccionas racionalmente como si no tuvieses sentimientos? Siempre guardas la compostura sin dejarte llevar por las emociones?

-Las emociones son algo explosivo, efímero y sin control; Tú has tenido oportunidad de verme actuar por emoción varias veces, Terry…Pero los sentimientos son más estables, más prudentes y cautelosos…no tienen prisa por salir…se muestran justo en el momento que debe ser.

Terry estaba al punto de la exasperación, pero una vez más sabía que lo que decía Minerva era verdad; Tomando un respiro y tratando de continuar en calma, vio que tendría que ser más explícito en lo que tanto ansiaba saber:

-No sientes nada…por mí?

La franqueza de Terry haciendo una pregunta tan directa hizo que Minerva se girara violentamente hacia el piano nuevamente y mantuviera fija su mirada en el instrumento, no sabía cómo responder, por lo que se tomó un par de minutos para meditar lo que le diría.

* * *

><p>Era la hora de acudir a ese evento nocturno, una hermosa joven rubia aparecía en la sala vestida elegantemente y súbitamente un joven entraba al mismo lugar, al ver a la hermosa rubia se paralizó y no logró articular palabra alguna, sus ojos brillaron intensamente y con voz baja y lentamente dijo:<p>

-Eres muy hermosa…igual que un ángel.

-Eres muy amable… -Dijo sonrojándose otra vez-.

Sin embargo la atmósfera sublime del momento fue interrumpida por alguien más.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta de lo hermosa que es…verdad Alexander?

-Ehh?...Sí…es muy hermosa.

-Qué te parece si hoy escoltas a esta hermosa señorita en la fiesta?

-Pero y tú Albert? –Preguntó Candy-.

-Yo le haré compañía a Annie…No creo que quiera estar sola con Archie.

En la mansión de los Britter se presentaban ya los invitados. Hubo un momento en que las puertas se abrieron y anunciaron a las dos personas que tanto desagradaban a Annie:

-Vaya el vestido que traes es demasiado elegante para una huérfana del hogar de Ponny –Dijo Elisa con sarcasmo-.

-Veo que no has invitado a tu ex prometido verdad? –Agregó Neil con saña-.

Justo en ese momento entraba al salón principal, Candy tomada del brazo por Alexander y Archie y Albert venían detrás. Neil quedó maravillado al verla pero no pudo decir nada pues lograrían escucharlo su hermana y Annie. Luego reparó la mirada en aquel guapo y alto joven rubio que la escoltaba. El parecido de ese joven con William Albert Andley sorprendió a todos los asistentes así como a los hermanos Leagan sin duda.

Elisa había posado sus ojos precisamente en aquel joven desconocido y nuevamente sintió el aguijón de la envidia clavarse en aquello que ella llamaba "corazón".

-Veo que siempre consigues engatusar a jóvenes guapos y ricos eh Candy?

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero no soy como tú, Elisa.

-Y aún así quiere usted perder su tiempo durante la velada estando con esta mujer sin modales? –Preguntaba con cierta molestia Elisa dirigiéndose a Alexander-.

-Elisa más vale que cierres la boca –Intervino Albert-.

-Quién es este? –Preguntó Neil despectivamente-.

-Hijo de una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra y también es mi mejor amigo, asique no te permitiré que seas grosero con él.

La velada transcurrió con algunas pequeñas sorpresas: Alexander y Candy parecían tener mucho en común así que estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo y además…

-Me permite esta pieza señorita? –Preguntaba Edward O´Brien-.

-Por supuesto –Respondía Annie con timidez-.

Gran parte de la fiesta Annie y Edward estuvieron juntos. Archie se sintió un tanto incómodo al ver esto, pero sabía que algún día tenía que suceder algo semejante, así que se resignó a pasar el tiempo simplemente conversando con Patty y Albert. Por otra parte Neil se moría de celos al ver a Alexander bailar con Candy y Elisa trató inútilmente de obtener la atención de aquel joven recién conocido.

Discretamente Albert veía a Candy sonreir de manera distinta, sus ojos habían adquirido un nuevo brillo y todo su rostro se había iluminado de distinta forma; Alexander también lucía diferente y aún más radiante. Esbozando una discreta sonrisa parecía tener su propia fantasía pero ni siquiera Paty o Archie podían imaginar sus pensamientos pese a estar junto a él.

El destino lleva a las personas hacia donde deben estar y junto a quienes deben estar, no siempre ocurre inmediatamente, pero finalmente llegamos al sitio exacto en el que debemos ubicarnos. Como si la vida fuese un inmenso tablero de ajedrez, y las personas fuesen las piezas, se mueven lenta y pausadamente sobre él y con cada movimiento una nueva jugada aparece, se ganan o se pierden "piezas", pero lo más importante es el resultado final.

* * *

><p>Estando a punto de perder la paciencia la sujetó de los brazos con fuerza, la obligó a mirarlo de frente y nuevamente repitió aquella pregunta que hace unos segundos le había hecho:<p>

-No sientes nada por mí?

La sacudida la tomó por sorpresa, pero enseguida se liberó de sus brazos y comenzó a pasearse nerviosamente frente a él, esta vez no podía seguir ocultando lo que le sucedía: Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que fuera a ocurrir…sin embargo a su mente vinieron las palabras que a menudo su madre decía: "No hay peor lucha que la que no se hace", recordar esto le hizo tener fuerza nuevamente y después de un largo silencio respondió:

-Perdí a mi prometido hace unos años…no quería sentir nada por nadie más…decidí encerrarme en mí misma hasta que sanara mi alma…después apareciste tú…Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí viva otra vez…ya no había soledad dentro de mí…pero tenías un compromiso y yo no podía intervenir porque pensé que ese era tu deseo…

-Porqué nunca me dijiste nada? Llegué a pensar que realmente yo no te importaba…o que me considerabas solo un buen amigo!…

-Habías conseguido liberarte de las cadenas de Susana…Por primera vez tenías oportunidad de decidir tu camino…y eso tenías que hacerlo tú solo…No quería que nuevamente algún sentimiento diferente al amor, te cegara otra vez…Además, en tu corazón tenías un asunto pendiente, tenías que resolverlo tú solo antes de continuar tu vida…así que…te dejé ir.

-Y si me hubiese quedado con Candy?... No habrías hecho nada?

-Las personas no son muñecos, cada persona elige hacia dónde caminar y decide en qué punto detenerse o cambiar de dirección. Algunas veces aferrarnos a algo que no fue, simplemente nos crea aún más dolor y frustración…Eso lo entendí después de mucho tiempo de la muerte de mi prometido y lo confirmé cuando…conocí a Candy y te conocí a ti.

-Sabías que ya no la amaba, cierto?

-No soy una hechicera que predice el futuro…Solo sabía que era necesario que tú mismo lo averiguaras y te enfrentaras a esa realidad... Las personas maduran a través del tiempo y eso las transforma aunque siempre queden partes que no se modificarán jamás, eso es la verdadera esencia de cada ser.

Sin mediar más palabras, Terry se acercó a Minerva, sujetándola de los hombros suavemente la giró hacia él para mirarla fijamente a los ojos y la estrechó contra su pecho. Ella dejó de poner resistencia, simplemente se sintió como un trozo de hielo expuesto a un calor abrazante y sin poder contener más las lágrimas, correspondió a su abrazo, se aferró al presente, se aferró a él...mientras le escuchaba decir:

-Ahora sé cómo luce el amor: Tiene unos enormes ojos castaños y el cabello más largo y violeta que pudiese imaginar, con una sonrisa angelical, se viste como varón y tiene un carácter terrible…pero es la más "Dulce Damita" que haya conocido jamás y por ella soy lo que ahora soy.

Probablemente el verdadero amor no siempre es como lo describen en los cuentos de hadas ni en las novelas, no siempre aparece como una desbocada pasión que devora todo a su paso, sino que en varias ocasiones, es como una pequeña semilla que se incrusta en nuestro ser y va creciendo sin querer…y cuando notamos su presencia, es porque ya se ha convertido en un gran árbol de gruesas raíces…y precisamente por esas raíces es que duele tanto si alguien llega a arrancarlo de nosotros.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola nuevamente! Regresé con el octavo capítulo...para bien o para mal jejeje...qué bueno que esto es solo contacto virtual porque de lo contrario...tendría que cuidarme de que me despellejen viva por dejar a alguna que otra chica con el corazón "rompido" jaja ñ_ñ<p>

Y el fragmento de la canción en este capítulo:

(9)"Bring me to life", Evanescence, Hodges, Lee & Moody (muy bueno este disco...lástima que después cambiara su estilo).

Uy ahora reviews:

Parnaso! Antes que nada mil gracias por tu mensaje! No sabes lo bien que me hizo leerte! Me da muchísimo gusto saber que tendrás cuenta aquí! Eso significa que...escribirás algún fic? Ojalá que sí!...Jejeje waaaa qué posesiva me resultaste! Bueno, bueno, pondré alerta a Minerva...creo que aún tiene chance de huir ilesa (pero lo bailado nadie se lo quita, ya se llevó un abrazo de oso de Terry jojojo)...No quise poner besos porque entonces sí, segurito que arde Troya!

Gema Grandchester, gracias por tus palabras. Bueno aquí aprovecho hacer una aclaración porque creo que varias chicas están confundidas al respecto: Poner el rubro de "Character 1" y "Character 2" ("Personaje 1 y 2") solo se refiere a señalar los protagonistas o protagonista y co-protagonista de la historia según su importancia...en ningún momento significa que sean los involucrados en un algún romance (esa es interpretación de cada lector). De continuar esta confusión, no me imagino lo que pasará con mi siguiente fic en donde tendré que poner "Terry y Albert" jejeje...aunque ahora que lo pienso, será interesante ver la reacción ñaca ñaca ñaca.

Rakelluvre! Jeje sí Susanita es más mala que la carne de puerco jaja...Crees que Elisa algún día cambiaría? Porque he leído fics en donde hasta médico es! (sinceramente yo no me la imagino con esa vocación de servicio)...Waaaaa le diré a Minerva que corra hasta la Patagonía porque corre riesgo de linchamiento! jejeje...lo malo es que tal vez se lleve a Terry y entonces sí, ni chance tendremos de recuperarlo ToT...Aunque hay otra solución...que Minerva se llame "Rakelluvre" Qué opinas?...Es cierto, falta ver que Albert se mueva...quien sabe, igual la aparición de Alexander le da una buena sacudida jejeje. Por cierto, me di una vueltecilla por tus fics, debo ser honesta: Nunca he leido crepúsculo, sin embargo creo que precisamente por eso puedo dar una visión imparcial de tu historia al no tener "contaminada" la mente con la historia original jejeje...y también revisé algo de tus lectores, no creo que tengas de qué preocuparte, en ocasiones te encuentras a alguien que cree ser "experto" pero en realidad dejan en evidencia que solo desean encontrar algo qué criticar (aunque no haya realmente algo qué criticar) y uno de ellos especialmente, creo que solo quiso "vomitar" a alguien más, la crítica que a él mismo le acababan de hacer jeje (eso no es muy sano pero en fin). De cualquier manera, yo te echo porras!

Bueno, ya fue mucho blablabla.

Saludos y nos leemos en unos días!


	9. Chapter 9: Oportunidades

"OPORTUNIDADES"

_"Voy a hacer un cambio por una vez en mi vida;_

_Se siente realmente muy bien hacer la diferencia, conseguir hacer todo bien._

_Comenzaré con el hombre en el espejo, le pediré que cambie su camino._

_Ningún mensaje podría ser más claro:_

_Si quieres hacer del mundo un mejor lugar, comienza por cambiar tú mismo._

_Lo harás muy bien, mientras tengas tiempo._

_Solo levántate, anímate a tí mismo y haz un cambio".(10)_

Durante toda nuestra vida encontraremos situaciones que nos ofrecen algo mejor; Dependiendo de lo que nosotros queramos, decidiremos tomar o dejar esas oportunidades. Lo cierto es que, algunas veces, sin darnos cuenta, esas oportunidades pasan frente a nuestros ojos…y si no las tomamos seguramente alguien más lo hará; Así como nosotros en algún momento hemos tomado oportunidades que otros dejaron pasar.

Albert siempre se había preocupado por Candy, especialmente después de su ruptura con Terry; Sin embargo ella le dio evidencia concreta de que se encontraba perfectamente. Albert se había preparado para lo peor, para verla destrozada o por lo menos triste...pero nada de eso sucedió realmente. Por el contrario, Candy se encontraba más tranquila que nunca, disfrutaba su trabajo y todas sus actividades, experimentaba una tranquilidad que hace mucho tiempo no sentía...pero la llegada de Alexander a su vida introdujo ciertas "emociones" nuevas.

Alexander y Candy habían convivido estrechamente en los últimos meses y tenían ya una relación de noviazgo, ambos se veían felices y al parecer eran el uno para el otro. Albert se alegraba de que ambos, su mejor amigo y su querida Candy, estuviesen juntos.

Una mañana, Alexander se presentó en la mansión de los Andley para hablar con Albert sobre "algo muy importante".

-Mi querido amigo!

-William! Tal como lo prometí, estoy aquí para tratar un asunto sumamente serio…

-Vaya! Y qué es eso tan "serio" que debes decirme? –Preguntó Albert con cierta curiosidad-.

-He venido a pedirte la mano de Candy…quiero casarme con ella.

Los ojos de Albert brillaron al escuchar esas palabras, era casi un hecho que Candy sería feliz finalmente. A decir verdad ya sospechaba que esto podría suceder de un momento a otro pero aún cuando se lo imaginó mil veces, justamente ahora descubría que realmente no se había preparado lo suficiente para tal noticia. Alexander notó ese brillo en los ojos de su amigo, pero también vio algo más: Cierta nostalgia o...

-Qué sucede amigo? No me respondes?

-Candy está dispuesta a casarse contigo? –Preguntó con cautela-.

-Claro que sí!

-Comprendo. Entonces no se diga más: Bienvenido a la familia!

Ambos hombres se felicitaban con un fraternal abrazo y luego Albert guardó silencio, Alexander solo lo observaba tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba en la mente de su amigo, pero tuvo la prudencia de esperar a que él mismo se lo dijera:

-Candy es la mujer más dulce que he conocido, es honesta y alegre, siempre sonríe aunque las cosas sean difíciles, ha sufrido mucho…pero aún así, siempre muestra la alegría de vivir, es una mujer muy fuerte y valiente…la conozco desde que era pequeña sabes? Muy pocas veces la vi llorar y eso me partía el alma…hubiera dado todo lo que estuviera en mis manos por evitarle los momentos dolorosos que ha experimentado hasta ahora…pero también sé que gracias a todas esas vivencias agradables y desagradables, Candy es como es.

-Veo que la conoces demasiado bien…Has pasado mucho tiempo con ella, verdad?

-Desde que la adopté de alguna manera siempre he tratado de ver por su bienestar aún cuando físicamente no haya estado con ella. Lo cierto es que a su lado me siento tranquilo, como si nada más importara!...Ella me hace continuar con una sonrisa en los labios aún cuando los negocios me abruman, ver sus ojos y hundirme en su mirada me hace sentir libre, feliz, completamente dichoso!…Es una paz indescriptible la que siento a su lado…Se podría decir que cuando estoy con ella, no necesito palabras para que sepa lo que pienso...Creo que...nadie me conoce mejor que ella...

Y mientras Albert decía todo esto, Alexander vio que su amigo se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Escuchó atentamente cada palabra, se percató del sentimiento escondido en cada una de esas frases y simplemente bajó la mirada, sonrió tranquilamente y se despidió de Albert diciendo que tenía algo pendiente qué hacer todavía.

* * *

><p>Su salud había empeorado gradualmente, el médico mencionaba una muy pequeña esperanza de que sobreviviera más de un año…seguramente sería menos tiempo. Las fracturas en sus brazos y en su pierna habían conseguido sellarse…pero la lesión medular había progresado desfavorablemente, se había completado, razón por la que ahora presentaba aún más problemas físicos: La falta de movilidad le había ocasionado la aparición de escaras (úlceras) en la piel, éstas se habían infectado y existía riesgo de que esa infección invadiera hueso. Además constantemente tenía problemas para respirar y deglutía alimentos con dificultad, razón por la que muchas veces padecía infecciones respiratorias que en su estado podrían precipitar la muerte.<p>

Minerva había conseguido estar al pendiente de ella sin que Terry interviniese directamente, él le insistía en saber sobre el estado de Susana, pero solo se limitaba a decirle que estaba en un hospital debido a requerir demasiados cuidados médicos. Muy en el fondo sabía que se acercaba el momento en que no podría seguir manteniéndolo al margen de todo lo que sucedía, temía que ese momento llegara porque entonces tendría que decirle absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió antes. Finalmente un día…

-Quién eres? –Preguntó Susana con la mirada perdida-.

-No me reconoces?...Soy Minerva!

-Minerva?...Minerva?...Hoy…qué día es hoy?...Vino a verme mi novio!

-Cómo dices? –Dijo Minerva sorprendida-.

-Vino Terry y me dijo que todo está bien, que mañana nos casaremos! –Dijo ahora con cierta euforia-.

-Eso te dijo él?...Pero…

-También vino mamá…me dijo que debo descansar muy bien! Dentro de poco saldré de este hospital…tal vez sea esta noche, porque debo arreglarme para la boda!...

-Pero Susana de qué estás hablando? No es posible que tu madre haya venido! Sabes que ella está muerta!...Además…tú no puedes levantarte de esa cama…

-Mamá vino y no se ha ido! Que no ves que está sentada ahí en ese sillón de la esquina?

Minerva sintió calosfríos y lentamente volvió la mirada hacia atrás…durante un segundo dudó de su propia cordura y pensó si encontraría realmente a alguien en ese sillón…pero al inspeccionar ese lugar no pudo ver nada más que el sillón vacío.

-Susana ahí no hay nadie!

-Estás ciega? Cómo te atreves a ignorar a mi madre?

Minerva no sabía lo que ocurría con Susana pero era obvio que alucinaba, salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo y buscó al médico que estaba a cargo de la joven. Cuando ambos se dirigían a la habitación de ella, escucharon sus gritos pidiendo auxilio desesperadamente; Entraron corriendo para averiguar lo que sucedía.

-Susana qué pasa?

-Ayudenme! Ella está aquí! Trata de matarme! No quiere que me case con él! Dice que yo le robé su vida! Que le robé lo que le pertenecía! No dejen que se me acerque! Noooooo!

Los ojos de Susana parecían salir de sus órbitas. Su rostro palideció como si viese algo profundamente aterrador! Sus gritos eran de franca desesperación como si su vida estuviese en verdadero peligro. Solo Minerva comprendía el tipo de alucinaciones que Susana estaba experimentando y el porqué de esas alucinaciones.

El médico llamó a la enfermera e indicó que le inyectaran un sedante, gradualmente la crisis cesó. Minerva permanecía de pie, estupefacta ante todo lo que ocurría. Luego, cuando Susana dormía a causa del sedante, el médico le explicó:

-La situación se ha complicado aún más. Por lo síntomas, es evidente que se trata de un cuadro de Delirium…

-Delirium? Qué es eso doctor?

-Es una alteración mental ocasionada por un mal funcionamiento de todo su organismo; Susana fue operada hace poco por sus múltiples fracturas y ha presentado varias infecciones, sobretodo en los últimos días, es muy probable que eso haya sido la causa…Ahora el funcionamiento de su cerebro está alterándose…Me temo que no podemos hacer mucho, solo dar tratamiento a los síntomas aislados y tratar de eliminar las infecciones pero…

-Quiere decir que no hay cura?

-Los pacientes que presentan Delirium mueren en más de la mitad de los casos…Incluso darle medicamentos podría agravarlo en vez de ayudarle. Debemos tratar de mantener iluminada la habitación…al anochecer seguramente empeorará su estado.

Minerva escuchaba boquiabierta cada palabra que el médico decía. No, no había cura posible para eso, faltaban poco más de treinta años para que se descubriera el primer medicamento que sería muy útil para tratar los cuadros de Delirium: El haloperidol.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, ellos habían tenido más tiempo para conocerse y estar juntos, ambos disfrutaban mutuamente de su compañía y casi de manera imperceptible el recuerdo de su ex prometido desaparecía completamente. Sí, Annie ahora tenía la verdadera felicidad frente a sus ojos: Edward O´Brien.<p>

Sin embargo tenía miedo pues ella misma se sorprendía al percatarse que en su corazón ya no había amor por Archie…ahora todo ese sentimiento era para alguien más, alguien que sin siquiera sospecharlo se introdujo en su vida y en su corazón por casualidad, pues era primo de una de sus dos mejores amigas.

La sola idea de fracasar nuevamente y al final amar sin ser correspondida le acechaba y la atemorizaba constantemente. Cómo reunir el valor para atreverse a experimentar el verdadero amor? Cómo reunir el valor para aceptar esta nueva oportunidad que la vida le ofrecía? Cómo evitar huir ante este nuevo reto?

-Annie…he pensado…que hemos estado juntos ya desde hace unos meses…Y tal vez es poco tiempo, pero quisiera…Yo quiero que te cases conmigo!

La joven no pudo responder y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Nunca antes había pensado concretamente la manera en que le propondrían matrimonio. Durante su adolescencia se imaginó muchas cosas: Una propuesta de amor en plena cena a la luz de las velas, un beso apasionado a la luz de la luna, el príncipe montado en su caballo blanco que llegaba de un lejano reino hasta donde ella estaba para pelear contra ladrones y uno que otro dragón o hechicero malvado para conseguir salvarla…pero ahora sabía que todo eso eran solo fantasías de cuentos de hadas pues la realidad resulta ser muy distinta.

-Y bien? Qué me respondes? –Insistió Edward buscando la mirada de la chica-.

-Yo…yo…

Y sin poder decir nada más repentinamente huyó dejando al muchacho en confusión pues no comprendió porqué ella reaccionó de esa manera; La única interpretación que pudo dar a eso fue que ella no aceptaba casarse con él pero que no había podido rechazarlo de frente.

Annie entró a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, lloraba sin control, el miedo era más grande de lo que imaginaba, no sabía qué hacer, aparentemente la respuesta era sencilla…pero no estaba aún realmente convencida de ello.

La señora Britter se asustó al ver a su hija en ese estado, pensó que algo horrible le había ocurrido. Quiso hablar con ella, pero por primera vez Annie se negó a verla, prácticamente la echó de su habitación. Sin saber qué más hacer, la señora Britter buscó a Candy en seguida. Justo en el momento en que Candy llegaba a Casa de los Britter, también Paty aparecía. Juntas entraron a la habitación de Annie y entonces…

-Mi primo me dijo lo que pasó, me preocupé y por eso vine inmediatamente, estás bien?

-Qué pasó? Yo vine porque tu madre me lo pidió pero no sé lo que pasó!

-Es que…Edward…me pidió matrimonio! –Dijo Annie entre sollozos-.

-De verdad? Qué maravilla! –Respondía Candy con alegría-.

-No, la verdad es que yo no…

-Annie no respondió y se alejó de prisa llorando –Completó Paty con evidente confusión-.

-Cómo?...Entonces tú no quieres casarte con él, Annie? –Preguntó sorprendida Candy-.

-No es eso…Yo…tengo mucho miedo…no quiero que al final termine igual…

-Porqué tienes miedo? No crees que Edward sea buen esposo para ti?...Es que acaso no has podido olvidar a Archie? No amas a Edward, Annie? –Bombardeaba con preguntas Candy sin terminar de comprender-.

-Annie, escúchame…Archie y Edward son personas distintas…-Comenzaba a decir Paty-.

Y entonces Annie levantaba la cabeza para mirar a Paty, que de alguna manera había comprendido más rápidamente lo que ocurría realmente, y en tono calmado continuó:

-No puedes vivir comparando a las personas. El hecho de que alguien no haya correspondido a tu amor antes, no significa que los demás harán lo mismo…No puedes ser tan egoísta contigo misma, debes darte la oportunidad de ser feliz…Perder a un ser amado es doloroso, pero creo que eso ya lo has superado…El verdadero problema es que tienes miedo a ser feliz…siempre hay riesgo de salir lastimados…pero la vida debe continuar…Si buscas la felicidad siempre teniendo miedo…jamás la encontrarás.

Annie guardó silencio ante las palabras de Paty, secándose los ojos miró a sus amigas y después de un momento de silencio, en un tono más tranquilo al fin pudo hablar:

-Tienes razón Paty…Amo a Edward, tengo derecho a ser feliz…No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad que me ofrece la vida…

-La vida siempre nos ofrece oportunidades…solo que en ocasiones no nos damos cuenta o preferimos dejarlas pasar…No podemos ser generosos con los demás y egoístas con nosotros mismos…Eso alguna vez me lo dijo Minerva…

-Minerva? Quién es Minerva, Candy? –Preguntaron ambas chicas-.

-Eh? Ahhh es cierto! Ustedes nunca pudieron conocerla!...Ella es…una persona muy especial que espero algún día volver a encontrar…-Respondió Candy con nostalgia-.

Finalmente Annie había decidido desprenderse del miedo que no le dejaba vivir plenamente y que por el contrario, la hacia privarse de la verdadera felicidad. Sabía que nada es sencillo en la vida, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo para que su relación con Edward fuera mejor de lo que ya era.

* * *

><p>Llegó a casa con la mirada triste, sin saber cómo empezar; Él la esperaba desde hace más de una hora y ella lo sabía. Sería una conversación muy larga y pesada…pero no la podía aplazar más.<p>

-Estaba preocupado por ti! Dónde estabas?

-Terry tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio.

Viendo la actitud de Minerva, él se sentó en un sofá y se dispuso a escuchar en silencio todo aquello que la joven tenía que decirle:

-Sabes que Susana está en un hospital…pero lo que no sabes es el motivo ni las condiciones en las que se encuentra…

Terry se sorprendió al ver que el tema de la conversación sería Susana, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir, entonces Minerva continuó:

-Poco antes de que tú y Candy partieran a Chicago…Susana se arrojó desde lo alto del hospital donde estaba en esos momentos…su madre trató de detenerla…pero cayeron juntas al vacío…y la señora Marlow murió pocas horas después. Susana sufrió varias fracturas en los brazos y la pierna…y también se lesionó la médula espinal…perdió todos los movimientos y desde entonces está postrada en cama…Cuando todo eso ocurrió, tu madre y yo nos hicimos cargo…luego William me ayudó en todo lo demás…

Terry se había levantado con brusquedad del sofá en cuanto escuchó lo que hizo Susana…y casi se desplomaba sin fuerzas nuevamente sobre aquel sofá cuando Minerva le decía el resto. Súbitamente comprendía el motivo por el que ella y Albert habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos y además Eleanor se empeñaba en mantenerlo ocupado junto con Candy.

-Candy…se enteró de todo esto? -Preguntó con voz ronca-.

-No. Ni tú ni ella lo supieron…Yo fui quien le pidió a Eleanor que no te dijera nada y lo mismo le pedí a William respecto a Candy…Era suficiente que nosotros nos hiciéramos cargo…No quisimos que ustedes se separaran nuevamente por causa de Susana.

Terry empezó a sentir que el pasado volvía para devorarlo sin piedad, empezó a sentir náuseas de sí mismo, de Susana...de todo este "espejismo" de felicidad vivido en estos días.

-Jamás me dejará en paz?...Desde que la cargué en mis brazos ese día en que Candy la salvó…desde ese día sentí en mis brazos y en mi alma ese peso como plomo y creí que ya me había librado de eso pero…jamás me dejará, cierto? Sin importar a donde vaya ni con quien quiera estar, siempre me perseguirá!…Estoy condenado a pasar mi vida con Susana? Esta bien! Me quedaré a cuidar de ella! Seré un sirviente para ella si eso es lo que quiere! …Pero antes le diré cuanto la odio y la desprecio! En todo lo que le reste de vida, le recordaré lo infeliz que me ha hecho desde que me "salvó" la vida! Mil veces hubiese preferido ser yo quien terminara sin una pierna o muerto de una vez!

El rostro de Terry se había transformado en una mueca de enojo y desesperación, caía de rodillas, apretando sus puños y llorando de rabia; Minerva comprendía lo que él estaba sintiendo en este momento: Impotencia.

Terry se sentía terriblemente impotente al no poder luchar contra algo que no dependía de él directamente y por primera vez deseó abiertamente no haber conocido a Susana jamás. Ella al verle en ese estado, se acercó a él y lo abrazó tratando de calmarlo al tiempo que le decía:

-No te compliques innecesariamente las cosas…Lo que yo he hecho con ella es justo lo que tú le prometiste hacer: Yo no me "casé" con ella y sin embargo he velado por su bienestar…Ella ha hecho mucho daño a los demás sin siquiera saberlo…Pero a fin de cuentas…ha estado pagando cada lágrima que provocó en ustedes.

-Cómo es posible que la defiendas?

Ante la mirada confusa e iracunda de Terry, Minerva le narró aquella última conversación que tuvo con la madre de Susana y lo que después la misma Susana le confesó: Su plan del "accidente" en el Teatro y la manipulación de su primer intento de suicidio ante Candy. Los ojos de Terry se abrían aún más y movía la cabeza negando todo lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pero qué es ella? Es un monstruo? Cómo pudo ser capaz de todo eso?

-Según ella, lo hizo por "amor"…Un amor insano que por obstinación intentó retener a su lado…Su último intento de recuperarte fue precisamente arrojándose al vacío…pero se llevó a su madre con ella…Ahora entiendes que no la defiendo? Simplemente comprendo que ella ha sido juzgada por sus propios actos…y el precio lo sigue pagando…

-A qué te refieres?

-Su condición ha empeorado: Ha tenido frecuentes infecciones, prácticamente es como un muñeco en una cama y ahora…ha comenzado a alucinar…El médico dice que en cualquier momento puede morir…

Y entonces súbitamente entraba una mucama a decirle a Minerva que habían informado desde el hospital que la situación de Susana parecía llegar a su fin.

-Terry…tienes todo el derecho de despreciarla y odiarla si así lo decides…pero toma en cuenta que si ella muere en estos momentos, el único que se quedará con esos sentimientos destructivos serás tú…Tal vez esta sea la última oportunidad de perdonar sinceramente…No solo por Susana…sino para conseguir estar en paz de una buena vez contigo mismo…Debo ir al hospital, ella ha empeorado…vienes?

Pero Terry se quedó clavado en el piso. Perdonar? Cómo es posible pensar en perdonar a aquellos que tanto nos han herido o han hecho miserable nuestra vida en algún momento? Terry estaba francamente furioso y confundido…eso le impedía pensar con claridad en este momento. Minerva no pudo esperarlo más y no quiso obligarlo a acompañarla, sabía que tenía que dejarlo decidir solo.

Sin embargo lo que Minerva decía era muy cierto: Una última oportunidad de quedar en paz…sí, una última oportunidad de perdonar a aquellos que tanto nos han lastimado…no solo por la paz de ellos…sino también por nuestra propia paz.

* * *

><p>Llegó temprano a la cita con su joven prometida, almorzaron juntos y después comenzaron a platicar:<p>

-Albert ya está enterado de que nos casaremos –Se lo informó sin preámbulo-.

-Se lo has dicho ya?...Y qué fue lo que respondió? –Preguntó ella con zozobra-.

-Dice que está muy contento por nosotros…

-Eso te dijo? -Preguntó con un discreto tono de decepción-.

-Sí, pero por un momento pensé que no estaría de acuerdo completamente…Somos amigos…y convertirme en tu esposo cambiaría la relación supongo…

-Claro que no! Albert es el hombre más bueno que he conocido, el más honesto y sensato! Sería incapaz de albergar algún sentimiento negativo en su corazón! Él ama a sus amigos y a su familia y daría todo por vernos felices!

-Parece que lo conoces demasiado bien, no es así?...Tal vez incluso más que yo...

-Albert siempre piensa en los demás y no en sí mismo…Es comprensivo, tolerante y prudente…Defiende sus principios y no le importan los convencionalismos de la sociedad…Es tan maduro pese a ser tan joven…Y al igual que yo, él ha estado solo desde que sus padres y su hermana murieron…pero pese a eso, él es muy generoso y da su cariño a todo el que se le acerca…Siempre ha estado de alguna manera cerca de mí, cuidándome y protegiéndome…Estando cerca de él, sé que todo estará bien…Me siento segura a su lado…En realidad, no necesito palabras para que él entienda cómo me siento...y siempre que lo necesito, mágicamente aparece a mi lado...

Alexander escuchó a Candy hablar con tanta vehemencia sobre Albert y vio sus ojos brillar justo como los de su amigo y entonces no tuvo ya duda alguna; Con cierto dolor pero a la vez tratando de hacer lo correcto, sonrió y mencionó:

-Qué casualidad! Él me dijo lo mismo sobre ti!

-En serio? –Preguntaba un poco sonrojada pues temía haber dicho demasiado frente a Alexander-.

-No deberías sorprenderte…Ustedes se conocen más de lo que ustedes mismos creen.

Y finalmente Alexander se despedía de Candy para emprender una nueva visita a su amigo. En el camino, pensaba una y otra vez que todo esto resultaba curioso de algún modo: Él había hecho un largo viaje a América solo para unir a dos personas que realmente desde hace mucho tiempo ya estaban juntas. Miró su reflejo en la ventanilla del carruaje y se sonrió a sí mismo diciendo: "Hasta al mejor cazador se le escapa la liebre". Llegando a la casa de los Andley otra vez…

-Pasa algo malo Alexander?

-Depende de cómo lo veas mi querido amigo…He venido a decirte que no me puedo casar con Candy.

-Cómo dices? Pero si hace poco me dijiste que querías casarte con ella! Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Yo sí quiero estar con ella...pero no es conmigo con quien ella quiere estar.

Albert se turbaba por primera vez ante las palabras de su amigo y se giraba dándole la espalda a Alexander esperando una explicación.

-Vamos William Albert Andley…no es posible que estés tan ciego ante tus propios sentimientos –Decía Alexander mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del joven-.

-Qué quieres decir?

-De verdad debo decírtelo?...Me asombra que hayas perdido demasiado tiempo solo…Dejarás pasar tu oportunidad de estar con la persona que amas?

-La adopté como hija de la familia Andley…soy su tutor…No estaría bien que yo…

-Y desde cuando haces lo que la sociedad dice? No son parientes de sangre realmente, no han vivido bajo el mismo techo como padre e hija o tutor y pupila…ni su convivencia ha sido de ese modo…Entonces cuál es el problema?

-No me puedo imaginar la reacción que tendría mi Tía Elroy…

-Ella siempre ha estado de cierta forma en contra de lo que tú crees correcto…así que…porqué preocuparse por una queja más? Además en este caso hablamos de tu felicidad mi buen amigo.

-Pero es que tú...lo sabías?

-Claro que no!...Pero lo sospechaba…y lo confirmé cuando me hablaste de ella la última vez…Hoy vi que ella te corresponde con la misma intensidad…Pero vi que ambos no se atreven a confesar…y probablemente pasarían toda la vida así: Viviendo al lado de las personas equivocadas…por eso vine a verte…Creo que eres tú quien debe comenzar a moverse…y protegerla de todo lo que vendrá.

Sin esperar respuesta, tranquilamente Alexander se despidió de Albert. No quiso despedirse de Candy porque eso significaría decirle el verdadero motivo de su partida y quiso que el mismo Albert se lo comunicara a ella.

* * *

><p>Apresuradamente entró a la habitación de Susana, encontró ahí mismo al médico y confirmó lo que temía: Tal vez no duraría ni siquiera esa noche, no había nada más que hacer, solo esperar. En uno de los pocos momentos que Susana recobró la lucidez, miró a su alrededor:<p>

-Minerva…estás aquí…Tenía miedo de que el momento llegara estando sola…pero después de todo…no será así…

-Tranquila…Me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario…

-Ojalá pudiera…pedirle perdón a ellos…Pero me iré sin que siquiera ellos se enteren…Por favor, podrías pedirles que me perdonen...por todo lo que les hice?

Minerva veía los ojos de Susana llenos de lágrimas y suplicantes, por eso se animó a decirle:

-Ya se lo he dicho…al menos a él…

-Pero…no me perdona, verdad?...Seguramente jamás lo hará…

-Tal vez…con el tiempo…sus heridas sanen…y entonces pueda perdonar…

Ella solo bajó la mirada, sentía verdadera pena al ver a Susana así: En sus últimos momentos en este mundo y sin siquiera aspirar a partir con la conciencia tranquila. Pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Terry entró. Se acercó a la cama, miró a Susana fijamente con frialdad y dureza, Minerva no sabía si en ese momento estallaría en reclamos o…

-Terry…has venido…gracias!...Yo…yo…perdón…perdón por todo lo que te hice a ti y a Candy…quería que estuvieras a mi lado…quería que…

-Ya Minerva me ha dicho todo…no es necesario que lo repitas…No tiene caso hablar del pasado…Lo importante es que todo quede en paz…

-Terry!...Gracias…

Momentos después Susana entraba nuevamente en un estado de agitación y alucinación, gritando cosas incomprensibles y luego sin reconocer a quienes la acompañaban en la habitación. Y después de eso…

-Terry…tengo miedo…tengo miedo…Ella viene…dice que es hora de irme…pero yo no quiero…Terry!

Y Terry miró a Minerva que solo se cubría el rostro bañado en lágrimas sin poder contenerse. Él sujetó con fuerza la mano pequeña, huesuda e inmóvil de Susana y también acarició su mejilla lentamente al mismo tiempo que con el tono más tranquilo que pudo le respondió:

-No tengas miedo…Yo estoy contigo…Todo estará bien…

En unos segundos más, Susana dejaba de existir, Terry depositaba suavemente aquella diminuta mano sobre la cama y dirigía la mirada hacia Minerva que instintivamente corría a sus brazos y sumía su rostro en el pecho del joven. Terry ya no pudo soportar más y sus ojos derramaron silenciosas lágrimas de tristeza; Minerva nunca le detalló el estado físico de Susana…pero era evidente que había sufrido demasiado en tan poco tiempo. También comprendía el porqué Minerva le mencionaba que probablemente era su última oportunidad de quedar en paz no solo con Susana sino con él mismo. Ahora sí, se sentía completamente libre de eso tan pesado como el plomo, para seguir su vida al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Podemos pasar nuestras vidas odiando, guardando rencores, despreciando a los demás, vengándonos de aquellos que nos han herido alguna vez, reclamando por aquello que no tenemos y que jamás tendremos, añorando el pasado, extrañando aquellas oportunidades perdidas…Pero lo cierto es que también podemos pasar nuestras vidas haciendo lo opuesto: Valorando lo que tenemos, disfrutando cada instante, preparándonos para un futuro mejor, olvidando dentro de lo posible los malos ratos que otros nos han hecho pasar, perdonando a aquellos que con o sin intención nos lastimaron…y si no es posible que en este instante les perdonemos, al menos tratar de alejarnos de esas personas para poder vivir en paz, tranquilos con nosotros mismos…y por supuesto, podemos vivir aprovechando el máximo de oportunidades que se presenten durante nuestras vidas.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola! Qué les pareció este noveno y penúltimo capítulo? Debo confesar que una parte de este capítulo y el siguiente, fueron los más difíciles de escribir para mí porque me es un tanto conflictivo visualizar a Albert como galán de Candy, como que yo me quedé más con una percepción fraternal de él jeje. Pero bueno, quise respetar la decisión de Nagita-san y dejarla con él (al menos eso es lo que da a entender en el manga y en la última novela que publicó) y pues hasta cierto punto me parece algo lógico: Albert pudo ser como un hermano pero no lo es y fue su amigo pero en algún momento la amistad puede convertirse en amor...así que todo es posible. Peeeero, sinceramente yo no me enamoraría de mi mejor amigo y ustedes? ñ_ñ<p>

El fragmento de la canción de este capítulo es:

(10)"Man in the mirror", Michael Jackson, Siedah Garrett & Glenn Ballard (muy buena canción interpretada por uno de los artistas más talentosos creo yo, lástima que haya pasado a mejor vida T.T)

Y ahora reviews!

Parnaso! Bueno pues creo que ya está aclarada tu duda! Como que Albert a veces se pasa de prudente, pero bueno ya su "casi clon" le dejó más "blandita" la situación jeje. Sí, los personajes cambiaron gradualmente...bueno, no todos jaja. Gracias por las porras!

Tp! Gracias por los ánimos! No te preocupes que el chiste es que nadie se quede tristón...bueno de Elisa y Neil no prometo nada jejeje

Terry´s Girl! Pues sí, como que esta Candy se destapó en cuanto estuvo libre jaja, pero bueno eso es señal de que disfruta de la cacería mientras llega el mero bueno jeje Digo, si Terry ya encontró lo suyo, nimodo que Candy se quede a llorarle de por vida ñ_ñ

Nadia! Bienvenida, mil gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me hace feliz como lombriz saber que le diste una oportunidad a mi historia y sobretodo doy brinquitos de gusto al saber que no fue en vano escribirla. Así es, el siguiente es ya el capítulo final, la verdad es que no me gusta hacer historias muy largas...porque luego hasta a mí se me olvida cómo iba la trama jaja

Rakelluvre! Ahora que lo pienso, yo también tuve a mi Terry de carne y hueso a esa edad y estuvo rondándome durante como 10 años...pero la cosa simplemente no cuajó...y ahora también estoy felizmente casada con mi Albert (bueno, lo digo por lo del carácter). Waa es cierto! Se me había olvidado Archie! Bueno bueno, todavía queda un capítulo, veremos qué puedo hacer por él...NO nonono, ni en broma digas que Albert tenga algo que ver con Elisa! Es verdad que tengo ideas raras, pero eso sí esta fuera de mi universo! Eso sí que sería algo terrorífico! (guardaré la idea para un fic de Halloween jeje). Me creerás que no había pensado en eso de los nombres? Sí tuve la intención de crear a Alexander muy semejante a Albert para que sirviera de "espejo" y así comenzara a mover sentimientos y pensamientos en Albert y Candy...así que supongo que mi inconsciente eligió el nombre también jaja

Chicas gracias a todas por los ánimos, sé que cada una a su manera me acompaña en esta historia y se los agradezco! Y a las lectoras anónimas que también han seguido este fic, les agradezco también su tiempo!

Cuidense mucho, nos leemos en unos días...para el capítulo final ñ_ñ


	10. Chapter 10: Caminos Distintos

"CAMINOS DISTINTOS".

_"Cada vez que me veo en el espejo,_  
><em>todas esas líneas en mi rostro, me muestran claramente que el pasado se fue.<em>  
><em>Se fue como polvo al amanecer.<em>  
><em>Acaso no es esa la manera en que todos tienen que pagar sus deudas en la vida?<em>

_Sé lo que nadie sabe, de dónde vengo y a dónde voy._  
><em>Sé cuál es el pecado de todos: Tienes que perder para saber cómo ganar.<em>

_La mitad de mi vida está escrita en las páginas de los libros._  
><em>Vive y aprende de los tontos y de los sabios.<em>  
><em>Sabes que es verdad, todas las cosas regresan a ti".(11)<em>

Durante toda nuestra vida podemos planear muchas cosas para nuestro futuro…pero realmente nada está asegurado. En ocasiones nuestras vidas dan un giro de 180 grados y cambian completamente nuestro esquema, razón por la que podríamos terminar en el lugar, en las circunstancias y con las personas que jamás imaginamos! Aprendemos muchas cosas por experiencia en carne propia así como a través de experiencias de otros (o al menos idealmente debiera ser así).

Cuando nos convertimos en adultos, comprendemos a nuestros padres finalmente pues nosotros mismos nos hemos convertido en padres y también somos capaces de ver todos los errores y los aciertos que hemos tenido.

Deseamos hacerles más breve y placentera la ruta a nuestros hijos y tememos que ellos sufran lo mismo que nosotros; Nos olvidamos de que ellos también tienen que experimentar sus propios triunfos y fracasos para poder hacer frente a la vida con mayor fuerza y responsabilidad. Además, el destino de los hijos no tiene porqué ser igual al de sus padres…sin embargo casi por instinto uno cree que así será, lo cual por supuesto es un error.

-Madre! Madre! He conocido a la chica más hermosa que te puedas imaginar!

-Ah sí y quién es?

Con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada llena de ternura observó a su joven hijo emocionado y rebosante de alegría, nunca lo había visto así y por ello tuvo aún más curiosidad por saber el motivo de esa enorme alegría en él.

-Es tres años menor que yo madre! Es…sumamente bella! Blanca, cabello rubio, ojos azules como un par de zafiros!...Y unas pequitas sobre su nariz que la hacen ver tierna y dulce!

Escuchando esa descripción que hacía su hijo, de repente adoptó un semblante de nostalgia y con una nueva sonrisa preguntó:

-Y esa hermosa chica tiene nombre acaso?

-Sí mamá…se llama…Christine…Christine Andley-White…Es hija del señor William Albert Andley y de la señora…

-Candice White cierto?

-Sí madre! Tú los conoces?

-Claro que sí…Y tu padre también…los conoce bastante bien, hijo mío.

Después de esto, el joven esperaba poder obtener más información acerca de la joven que tanto lo había cautivado. Pero justamente entraba alguien más a ese amplio salón.

-Nuestro hijo ha conocido a una hermosa joven finalmente!

-Ah sí? Y quien es ella?

-Christine Andley-White! Quisiera invitarla a casa padre! Quiero que la conozcan! –Dijo el joven impacientemente-.

Pero el padre no pareció alegrarse demasiado por la noticia, incluso pareció sorprenderle. Sin decir más, pidió al joven que se retirase para poder hablar a solas con su esposa.

-Será posible que…

-Claro que lo es! Tú y yo lo sabemos bien.

-Pero…tal vez no sea buena idea que ellos dos…

-Tranquilízate, nuestro hijo recientemente se ha convertido en adulto y aunque todavía es joven, él sabrá elegir bien…o es que no confías en su buen juicio?

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso…Me preocupa que la historia se repita…que él y esa chica sufran como…

-El mundo es muy pequeño, la gente se encuentra tarde o temprano y aún cuando él es tu hijo y esa joven es su hija, no significa que deban cruzar por el mismo destino que tú y ella alguna vez cruzaron…Christine no es Candy y Jeremy no es Terry.

Nuevamente él, que no era otro más que Terry Grandchester, sonrió con tranquilidad escuchando las palabras de su esposa, que no era otra más que Minerva Grey.

* * *

><p>Sentado en una silla del jardín, contemplaba una vez más todo a su alrededor, los años habían pasado tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento; Cerrando los ojos una vez más se dispuso a recordar el pasado, justo el momento en que tuvo que decidir entre quedarse solo toda su vida o enfrentarse a todos y ser feliz...<p>

Había dudado por un instante, pues lo que estaba a punto de hacer pondría de cabeza el mundo de su familia, no sabía lo que podría suceder, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre eso pero Alexander hace casi un año que ya había regresado a Inglaterra. Súbitamente tomó una pequeña maleta y partió hacia Detroit. Llegó cansado y apenado por presentarse sin avisar, pero confiaba que ella podría entenderlo y ayudarle a despejar la confusión de su mente.

-William? Qué haces aquí?

-Disculpa, sé que debí avisar que vendría pero…

-Esta bien, entra amigo mío, sucede algo malo? –Preguntó Minerva preocupada-.

-Necesito consultarte algo…sinceramente no sé que hacer…desde hace unos meses yo no sé qué hacer…

Para Minerva era extraño ver a Albert así; Pero comprendía que tenía que ser un asunto muy importante para que él no se atreviera a tomar una decisión al azar y entonces lo escuchó. A cada momento ella se sorprendía aún mas de todo lo que él le estaba diciendo…pero no porque le resultara nuevo lo que él le mencionaba…sino porque Albert había tardado mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de ello.

-Finalmente lo has aceptado eh? –Dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Cómo dices?

-Recuerdas esa vez en que me preguntaste si yo amaba a Terry?...También quise preguntarte si tú amabas a Candy…quería que tú mismo me lo dijeras…pero los actos dicen más que mil palabras. Así que no entiendo porqué dudas William, las palabras de tu amigo Alexander fueron muy acertadas y yo opino lo mismo: Debieras darte la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado.

-Pero y la condición social de mi familia?

-A ti nunca te ha preocupado eso o sí? Hay dos formas de solucionarlo: Puedes renunciar a tu apellido y dejar de pertenecer a los Andley para poder casarte con ella tranquilamente o…

-Puedes pedirle a Candy que renuncie a ser hija adoptiva de los Andley y después se casará contigo –Decía una tercera voz que entraba a la sala-.

-Terry!...Me avergüenza que te enteres de esto…yo sé que tú en algún tiempo…-Decía el joven rubio considerablemente apenado-.

-Albert, sabes que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora soy completamente feliz con la persona que amo –Decía mientras miraba a Minerva- Y nada me haría más feliz que saber que tú y Candy también son felices, ambos lo merecen.

En ese momento Minerva se levantaba de la silla en la que Albert la había encontrado y entonces aquel rubio de ojos azules pudo ver el vientre crecido que ya tenía.

-Qué maravilla! –Dijo Albert con un brillo singular en la mirada como si por un segundo pudiese imaginar a Candy y a él mismo en una situación similar a la que ahora Terry y Minerva se encontraban-.

Sus dos buenos amigos le habían hecho ver que la situación no era imposible de resolver y si el único problema era lo que dijera la sociedad, bueno, tenía dos opciones de arreglarlo. Hablaría con Candy y si ella lo aceptaba, ambos decidirían qué hacer. No quiso perder más tiempo: Al día siguiente tomó el primer tren de regreso a Chicago y en cuanto llegó a la mansión se dispuso a hablar con ella:

-Candy…he querido decirte algo desde hace unos meses…no sé como empezar…La partida de Alexander tiene que ver con todo esto…

-Alexander rompió nuestro compromiso y solo me dejó una breve carta diciendo que se alegraba porque pronto sería feliz realmente…pero no me dijo más…

-Eso te lo escribió porque…poco antes de irse habló conmigo…

-Sobre qué? –Preguntaba Candy con un hilo de voz pues sentía que el corazón le latía tan rápido y fuerte que se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento-.

-Candy…...Durante todos estos años hemos permanecido en contacto de algún modo...Conozco gran parte de tu vida...Al principio creí que solo te podría ver como una pequeña niña a la que debía proteger, pero...

Era extraño ver a Albert así, siempre había sido tan seguro de sí mismo pero, por primera vez, Candy veía que los nervios lo consumían y un sudor frío perlaba su frente. No se atrevió a interrumpirlo, era evidente que le estaba costando mucho trabajo decir todo aquello y prefirió dejar que él continuara hablando:

-La verdad es que...desde hace un tiempo deje de verte de esa manera...Cuando sufrí amnesia y tú me cuidaste…me di cuenta que te habías convertido en una mujer…Supongo que en ese momento el hecho de no recordar quién era yo realmente, me ayudó a convivir contigo de una forma que jamás imaginé...y me enamoré de ti…al punto de que no sé desde cuando...comencé a amarte…Siempre hemos sido amigos…por eso no quería reconocer lo que he sentido por ti todo este tiempo…Pero…Candy…Yo…te amo.

Candy permaneció boquiabierta e inmóvil frente a él, no sabía qué decir, era como si todo se tratase de un sueño del que si hacia el menor ruido, se despertaría sin saber lo que seguía. Por el silencio prolongado de ella, Albert se tornó un poco inquieto e inconscientemente se acercó a la joven, la tomó suavemente de los brazos y mirándola a los ojos con temor le preguntó:

-Qué pasa Candy?...Acaso tú…no me amas?

Candy sintió su cuerpo temblar como una hoja y con voz apenas perceptible y comenzó a decir:

-Ese día…en la colina…te vi por primera vez y te convertiste en mi "Príncipe de la Colina"…Quise vivir con los Leagan porque pensé que Neil eras tú…Después, cuando conocí a Anthony pensé que eras tú…Siempre pensé que me quedaría con la duda de saber quién habría sido mi príncipe…pero finalmente…cuando conocí a mi Tío abuelo William…también descubrí que era mi príncipe…Fue tan confuso todo…No sabía cómo tratarte, no sabía si alejarme de ti o poder estar a tu lado sin que los recuerdos del pasado intervinieran…Cuando estuviésemos bajo el mismo techo, quién serías para mí? Mi tío abuelo William? Mi amigo Albert el vagabundo?...O mi "Príncipe de la colina"?... –Preguntó mirandolo a los ojos-.

-Por eso insististe en vivir lejos de la mansión Andley?

-En parte así fue…la otra parte sabes que tiene que ver con la señora Elroy y sus convencionalismos sociales…quería ser libre…

-Sí, de eso no tengo duda…Pero entonces…qué he resultado ser para ti después de todo, Candy? –Preguntó Albert volviendo al tema en cuestión-.

-Eres…eres…mi "Príncipe de la colina"…-Dijo acariciando aquel rostro masculino suavemente con su mano-.

Él parecía tener miedo de hacer algún movimiento en falso y romper la atmósfera del momento más feliz de su vida; Candy lo miró en silencio durante un instante, sus ojos se tornaron acuosos y sus labios temblaron al decir:

-Y sobre tu otra pregunta…Sí, sí te amo Albert –Dijo ya derramando discretas lágrimas-.

Albert abrazó por la cintura a Candy y sin poder contenerse, se inclinó para secar cada una de esas lágrimas con sus besos, llegando finalmente hasta sus labios; Ella lo aceptó, descubriendo que aquel beso le provocaba demasiada felicidad experimentada en tan solo unos segundos! Al fin ambos se sentían plenos, completos.

* * *

><p>En una habitación pintada de un color rosa muy tenue se encontraba esa joven sonriente y feliz, estaba emocionada y no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres al saber el motivo de esa felicidad. Aún recordaba el momento en que le habían presentado a ese joven, el timbre de su voz, sus hermosos ojos castaños, su cabellera un tanto larga. Súbitamente alguien llamó a su puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró:<p>

-Mamá! Debieras esperar a que responda al llamado! –Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa-.

-Es que no puedo esperar a que me cuentes qué te tiene tan feliz Christine! Quiero que me lo cuentes todo!

A Christine le divertía ver que su madre era muy curiosa y en asuntos de enamorados parecía una chiquilla de su misma edad.

-Conocí a alguien mamá! Es un muchacho tan guapo, gentil e interesante!...Pero es tres años mayor que yo!

-Qué felicidad hija! –Decía dando pequeños brincos de alegría la madre- Por lo de la edad no te preocupes, recuerda que tu padre es más de 5 años mayor que yo y somos muy felices! Cuando vi a tu padre por primera vez yo tenía 10 años y…

Christine sonreía emocionada porque veía que su madre se disponía a contar por milésima vez el primer encuentro que tuvo con su padre hace más de veintitantos años. A la joven le emocionaba escuchar la historia de amor de sus padres porque le parecía un cuento de hadas hecho realidad, por supuesto que sabía de algunas dificultades que tuvieron antes de poder estar juntos, pero le parecía un sueño el hecho de que su madre hubiese podido casarse con el primer amor de su vida después de varios años. Aunque esta vez repentinamente cesó su relató e hizo una pregunta con un tono ceremonioso:

-Pero…y cual es el nombre de ese distinguido joven?

-Se llama Jeremy…Jeremy Grandchester-Grey! Es hijo de una de las familias más ricas y su padre es…

-Un actor…cierto? –Preguntó Candy con un poco de nostalgia-.

-Sí mamá…Cómo lo sabes?

-Digamos que son unos viejos amigos de los que no habíamos tenido noticias desde hace mucho tiempo –Respondió tranquilamente con una sonrisa-.

Y en cuestión de segundos su mente se remontó al pasado, recordando justo el momento en que ella y Albert habían decidido estar juntos:

-Dices que hablaste con Terry y Minerva?...Entonces ellos…

-Sí…Candy…ellos ahora son felices justo como nosotros…

-Me alegro por ellos! Serán muy felices!

-De eso puedes estar segura!...Ellos me ayudaron a pensar la manera en que podemos estar juntos: Puedo renunciar a mi apellido o puedes renunciar a ser hija adoptiva de los Andley…en cualquier caso nadie podrá impedirnos estar juntos!

-No quiero que renuncies a tu apellido por mí…Creo que lo más sensato será que yo renuncie a ser hija adoptiva de la familia Andley.

-Estás segura?

-Claro que sí. Hace mucho tiempo que lo había decidido…pero desistí de ello porque tú me lo pediste. Lo recuerdas?

-Es verdad. Entonces así lo haremos…Pero Candy…

-Sí Albert?

-Las cosas se pondrán difíciles…aún con todo esto…no podremos evitar comentarios desagradables de los demás…No quisiera que sufrieras por eso.

-Estando a tu lado nada más me importa Albert…seré fuerte –Dijo aferrándose a las manos de él-.

El proceso fue largo, pero Candy logró quitarse el apellido Andley. Neil la acechaba de vez en cuando y le ofrecía matrimonio y una buena posición social ahora que ya no era miembro de los Andley pues seguía con la absurda idea de comprar amor con dinero, sin embargo Candy solo se limitó a rechazarlo sin decir gran cosa. Meses después se anunciaba la boda de William Albert Andley…

-Los he reunido para informarles que me casaré lo más pronto posible…

-Que te casarás? Y con quien si se puede saber William? –Preguntaba la señora Elroy tratando de controlar su sorpresa inicial-.

-Me casaré con Candice White.

Neil, Elisa y Archie quedaron como de piedra; Los tres empezaron a protestar aunque por distintas razones:

-Pero como es posible? Por eso es que Candy insistió en quitarse nuestro apellido? Desde cuando planearon algo así? –Decía Archie evidentemente molesto-.

-Esto no puede ser! Ella debió casarse conmigo! Ahora sé porqué no permitiste nuestro compromiso, la querías para ti no es verdad? –Reclamaba Neil enfurecido-

-Cuida tus palabras Neil…Candy jamás te amó ni te amará. Has sido muy cruel con ella siempre! Si sembraste dolor, no esperes cosechar amor.

-Qué dirá nuestra sociedad cuando se entere de semejante aberración!...No! Lo prohíbo! No puedes casarte con esa chica! Jamás lo aceptaré!

-Lamento que opines así Tía Elroy…Me casaré y nadie podrá impedirlo…Candy no es mi pariente realmente así que no existe problema para casarnos…y si te preocupa que deshonre a nuestra familia porque ella ya no pertenece a ninguna familia rica, entonces renunciaré también a ser miembro de la distinguida familia Andley!

- Cómo es posible que esa mujer te haga cometer semejante locura? No puedes estar hablando en serio William!–Palideció aquella anciana mujer-.

La señora Elroy enfermó poco después de eso e insistió en culpar a Candy por todo lo sucedido. La relación entre ambas mujeres se volvió prácticamente insostenible así que Candy optó por alejarse físicamente dentro de lo posible.

Y para colmo de males, el enfrentamiento con su sobrino Archie no fue menos desagradable:

-Tu también estas en contra nuestra Archie?

-Yo la he amado durante todo este tiempo! Tú lo sabes!...Yo anhelaba estar con ella! Hacerla mi esposa algún día! Tú me dijiste que me resignara a verla solo como mi amiga y pariente!

-Pero ella no te ama Archie! Jamás te ha visto de otro modo más que como su amigo!

-Porqué Albert? Porqué me arrebatas así mis esperanzas?

-Lamento que te cause tanta amargura saber que amo a Candy y que ella me ama igualmente…Pensé que podrías dejar a un lado tu amor propio y alegrarte por ella al menos.

Sí, todos esos días fueron amargos y tanto Albert como Candy se sintieron a la deriva por un instante, sin poder predecir en qué momento y cómo terminaría todo este asunto.

* * *

><p>Edward y Annie habían tenido un hijo varón al cual llamaron David; Era la adoración de ambos y aunque ya se acercaba a la edad adulta, era un joven que gustaba de los paseos familiares y el resto del tiempo lo pasaba estudiando, convivía poco con otros muchachos de su edad y a decir verdad la única chica cercana a él había sido precisamente Christine Andley-White, ella lo consideraba su mejor amigo…aunque él hubiese deseado en algún momento ser algo más en su vida.<p>

-Te pasa algo hijo?

-Es que…hoy estuve con Christine…

-Se pelearon?

-No mamá…Pero me dijo algo que me ha dejado triste…Ella se ha enamorado…

-De verdad? Entonces porqué estás triste hijo? Sé que tú siempre la has querido desde que eran apenas unos niños y…

-Se ha enamorado de alguien más mamá…

Escuchar esto de labios de su hijo era algo que no esperaba. Muchas veces Annie le había dicho a su hijo que tal vez Christine en un futuro pudiese corresponderle pero no había garantía de ello así que era mejor seguir con sus vidas y si en un futuro algo más se daba entre ellos, pues felicidades…pero si no, al menos tendrían una muy buena amistad justo como la tenía ella con Candy.

No es difícil adivinar lo que vino después: Annie se enteró que la hija de su mejor amiga se había enamorado del hijo del que alguna vez amó en el pasado: Terry Grandchester.

Con la finalidad de hablar sobre lo que acontecía en las vidas de sus jóvenes hijos, Annie y Candy se reunieron como cada viernes lo hacían desde hace casi 20 años:

-Y entonces sabes lo de mi hija Christine?

-Sí, David me lo dijo, el pobre está decepcionado, esperaba tener alguna oportunidad con Christine en algún momento…pero dice que la ve muy enamorada de ese joven aunque apenas si lo ha visto un par de veces.

-Sí, el mundo es pequeño verdad?

-Candy…No te preocupa que Christine se haya enamorado del hijo de ellos?

-En absoluto. Christine debe elegir su propio camino y así será. Albert y yo esperamos que no sufra más de lo necesario…pero sabemos que uno o dos tropezones claro que los tendrá inevitablemente. Además estamos seguros de que ese joven, Jeremy, es todo un caballero y persona confiable porque conocemos a sus padres…

-Los han visto?

-Ni siquiera hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar con ese joven! Apenas si se han conocido nuestros hijos! Pero el encuentro será inevitable…Y cambiando de tema…Has visto a Archie últimamente?

-No. Recuerda que poco después de nuestro rompimiento preferí mantenerme alejada de él…Todavía recuerdo lo mal que se puso cuando se enteró de tu boda con Albert…pero después de que volvió, pocas veces hemos hablado.

Y esta vez era Annie quien recordaba lo sucedido…Archie había decidido vivir fuera de la mansión principal de los Andley y se había mudado a otra ciudad lejana y tranquila. Permaneció aislado y después de mucho tiempo de que Candy y Albert se hubieron casado, un día reapareció, pero no fue a casa de los Andley directamente:

-Archie! –No pudo ocultar su desconcierto al verlo ahí, de pie en el recibidor-.

-Disculpa por presentarme sin avisar… -Dijo apenado-.

-Está bien. Edward está trabajando pero le dará gusto verte si te quedas a cenar…

-Annie…

-Si?

-Te parezco muy egoísta?...Es decir, yo te dejé ir sin problema porque no te amé…pero no acepto la idea de que Candy esté en brazos de alguien más…

-Archie…lo nuestro hace mucho que pasó y para tí fue sencillo porque, como ya lo dijiste, no me amabas…Pero el asunto con Candy es distinto…De alguna manera comprendo como te sientes…Porque así me sentí cuando supe que tú la amabas a ella y no a mí. Pero...también es cierto que tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptar que ella es feliz con alguien más y que nunca estará a tu lado…Cuando yo acepté eso, finalmente pude seguir adelante y conocer a Edward…Pude amarlo porque mi corazón ya no estaba ocupado amando a alguien más…Comprendes?

-Sí…creo que sí…No tenía idea de lo mal que podrías haberte sentido en aquellos momentos –Reconocía avergonzado-.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo Archie, ya te dije que todo eso es pasado...

Escuchando a Annie, Archie pudo comprender que no tenía sentido seguir aferrándose a algo que jamás sucedería y por ello era preferible que cuanto antes tuviera el enfrentamiento con la realidad. Inmediatamente acudió a la mansión de los Andley y habló con Albert tratando de disculparse por su conducta en el pasado y tratando de aceptar el hecho de que ahora Candy y Albert eran marido y mujer…y además ya tenían una hermosa hija.

Con el paso del tiempo finalmente el corazón de Archie sanó pero al no encontrar a la mujer que considerara adecuada para compartir su vida, desistió de ello y prefirió ocuparse de su sobrina y ayudar a Albert con los negocios de la familia.

Nadie se imaginaría que muchos años más tarde finalmente encontraría en Paty, una buena amiga con quien compartir los últimos años de su existencia; No se amaban como pareja, pero entre ellos había un estrecho lazo de amistad porque compartían un recuerdo muy querido para ambos: Stear.

A decir verdad, Archie le insistía constantemente a Paty que se diera la oportunidad de casarse y ser feliz, pero entonces ella le respondía:

-Soy feliz tal cual estoy, amé a Stear como nunca pude amar a nadie otra vez y en realidad, no siento que nada me haga falta: Tengo buenos amigos, tengo sobrinos encantadores (refiriéndose a David y Christine) y el recuerdo del amor de mi "gran inventor"...Creo que he vivido mi vida con plenitud a mí manera y no me arrepiento de ello –Decía mientras miraba con dulzura un retrato de Stear-.

Y después de un tiempo, Archie comprendió que Paty era sincera en sus palabras: La veía radiante y feliz, sin una pizca de amargura ni soledad y fue cuando entendió que hay muchas formas de ser feliz. A partir de entonces se propuso disfrutar de la vida a su propia manera, bajo sus propias reglas...y sin arrepentimientos.

* * *

><p>Para ella la vida había sido un verdadero fastidio pues nunca conseguía lo que pensaba que merecía. Ella misma decidió casarse con un hombre mucho mayor ya que tenía una muy buena posición social y económica por supuesto…pero no tenían nada en común; Su esposo era noble y gentil y ella constantemente se quejaba de que él no fuera tan "selectivo" con sus amistades.<p>

Los años pasaron y se embarazó, dando a luz finalmente a una hermosa niña que para colmo de sus males, había heredado la nobleza de corazón como la de su esposo. Ella llegó a detestar a su propia hija desde el fondo de su ser pues durante mucho tiempo trató de manejarla y convertirla en su propio reflejo…sin embargo todo fue en vano. Su hija había preferido estar más tiempo con su padre y con el matrimonio Andley-White.

-Qué haces aquí? Te he dicho que no me molestes! Tan solo verte me hace ponerme de mal humor! –Gritaba con exasperación-.

-Madre…porqué siempre me rechazas? Es que acaso no me amas? –Decía con tristeza la joven-.

-No me vengas con tonterías…A tu padre puedes hablarle de esas cosas…pero a mi no! Además, esa huérfana del hogar de Ponny ha hecho buen papel de madre para ti, no es así?

-Porqué nunca has querido a mi tía Candy ni a mi tío Albert?

-Qué humillación! No quiero que vuelvas a llamarle "tía" a esa huérfana!...Debiste ser hija de ellos si tanto te agradan!

-Esmeralda…deja a tu madre descansar…Últimamente no ha estado de buen humor sabes?...Qué te parece si damos un paseo por la ciudad?...Podríamos visitar a los Andley si quieres… -Intervino a tiempo el señor-.

-Sí papá! Quiero ver a mis tíos! –Su rostro se iluminó y corrió junto a su padre-.

Ya en el auto, el señor trataba de justificar la conducta de su esposa…pero sabía muy bien que Esmeralda era ya casi adulta y podía ver perfectamente que su madre no la quería cerca por ningún motivo. Llegaron a la mansión Andley y fueron anunciados por el mayordomo:

-El señor Roshard y su hija, la señorita Esmeralda, están aquí.

-Qué maravilla! Se quedarán a cenar con nosotros? Mi esposo bajará en unos minutos…Esmeralda eres cada día más hermosa!

-Con que tenemos visitas eh? –Decía Albert al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras-.

-Tío Albert! –Y la joven corría a abrazarlo como si no lo hubiese visto en años-.

Estando unos minutos solos, el señor Roshard y Candy hablaron:

-Cómo está su esposa?

-Elisa sigue como siempre…algunas veces creo que sinceramente odia a Esmeralda…No puedo entenderlo…Cómo es que una madre puede odiar a su propia hija? –Decía tristemente-.

Sí, Elisa Leagan se había casado con ese buen hombre y había concebido una hija de noble corazón…No es algo extraordinario o sorprendente ver que las personas infames a menudo tienen a su lado a personas que son totalmente lo opuesto. Esmeralda había corrido con la enorme suerte de contar con un padre amoroso y de buenos sentimientos, además de personas como Candy y Albert, que de alguna manera le ayudaron a sobrellevar la "ausencia" de una verdadera madre y también contaba con el cariño de una joven que consideraba como una hermana: Christine.

* * *

><p>Sin poder conseguir el amor de Candy, había tenido que conformarse con tener por esposa a una joven rica que su madre le eligió. No la amaba, pero al menos así no estaba tan solo –o eso creía-, no era muy inteligente pero podía lucirla en las reuniones sociales a las que frecuentemente asistían…Además tenía otra característica aún más atrayente para él: Era la única heredera de la gran fortuna de su familia.<p>

A diferencia de su hermana, a través de todos estos años no había logrado concebir un hijo pese a los múltiples intentos y cansado de tanto esperar ese milagro, finalmente se dio por vencido y se hizo a la idea de que terminaría viejo y solo junto a su mujer.

Muchas veces discutieron a causa de no poder tener descendencia, su esposa creyó que un hijo sería la solución a tantas discusiones y amenazas que él le hacía:

-Ya te lo dije! En cualquier momento puedo dejarte e irme con otra mujer! A fin de cuentas no me sirves para nada!

-No pude embarazarme en todo este tiempo…tal vez no fui yo quien no pudo concebir!

-Insinúas que soy yo el que no puede embarazar a una mujer? –Le gritaba a su esposa al mismo tiempo que la abofeteaba-...No sé como puedo soportar estar contigo! Te tengo lástima! Por eso es que no te he dejado!

-Es por mi dinero que aún estas conmigo y siempre lo estarás! –Le respondía ella entre sollozos-.

-Por si se te olvida, te recuerdo que mi familia es de prestigio! Tengo dinero!

-Neil…por favor, no discutamos más…tal vez podríamos tener un hijo aunque no sea de nuestra sangre…tal vez podamos…adoptar uno…

-Adoptar un bastardo?...De verdad que eres estúpida!...

-Pues fue de una bastarda de la que te enamoraste no? Entonces no veo porque te opones a adoptar un niño?

-No quiero que menciones a Candy!

Las discusiones parecían no tener fin; Vivir así era un infierno para ambos y sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a alejarse. Ambos habían errado el camino y absurdamente vivían pensando que tener hijos mejoraría un matrimonio insostenible ya que nunca hubo amor ni respeto entre esposos. No podían ver que cuando algo comienza mal…generalmente termina mal.

Afortunadamente Neil jamás cedió a la posibilidad de adoptar un niño…si así hubiese sido, entonces no solo él y su esposa habrían sufrido el infierno que ellos mismos se fabricaron…sino que un tercero inocente y ajeno a todo ello habría tenido que llevar una vida horrible seguramente.

No todas las relaciones se construyen con amor, respeto y cuidados…en ocasiones existen relaciones sumamente destructivas que te roban toda la poca dignidad y calidad humana que te pueda quedar. Neil y su esposa habían decidido vivir de esa manera y nadie más que ellos solamente, podían modificar eso.

La religión menciona la existencia de un infierno al cual uno irá después de morir…Sin embargo, tal vez ese infierno no depende tanto de explicaciones divinas…Sino que nosotros mismos podemos fabricar nuestro propio infierno sin siquiera notarlo y sin necesidad de esperar a morir para estar en él.

* * *

><p>Distintas personas con distintos caminos que en su destino se cruzan continuamente con otros más. Nadie se habría imaginado que años después finalmente Jeremy Grandchester-Grey amaría con todo su corazón a Esmeralda Roshard-Leagan y se casaría con ella. Por otro lado Christine Andley-White se habría enamorado de David O´Brien-Britter y también se casarían.<p>

Los destinos de estos jóvenes fueron diferentes a los de sus padres pues aunque Christine y Esmeralda se habían enamorado del mismo joven, esto ocurrió en tiempos distintos y el cariño entre ellas era demasiado fuerte como para alejarse por alguien más.

En el caso de Jeremy, a su debido tiempo descubrió que lo que sentía por Christine era solo enamoramiento y súbitamente descubrió el verdadero significado del amor al conocer a Esmeralda, que pese a tener una madre tan patética e insoportable, la joven era una persona única y maravillosa… Y entonces comprendía lo que su madre, Minerva, le decía una y otra vez a él y a su padre: "Los hijos no son igual que los padres; Tienen su propia mente, su propio corazón, su propia voluntad…y su propio destino".

Otra situación diferente fue la de David que no experimentó el desamor que su madre, Annie Britter, viviera en carne propia y tuvo la gran dicha de ser finalmente correspondido con el amor de Christine.

Y qué decir de los que iniciaron esta historia…Bueno, a través del tiempo aprendemos a ver lo que realmente vale la pena conservar en nuestras vidas, así que Candy, Albert, Terry y Minerva continuaron su amistad pese a vivir en ciudades distintas.

-Y esa carta?

-Es de ellos, nos invitan a la nueva obra que se estrenará pronto…

-Terry tiene otro protagónico? Qué maravilla!

-Así es. Su talento no tiene límites. Iremos verdad? -Decía Albert emocionado-.

-Claro que sí. Además Christine ya tiene su propia vida y sus propias ocupaciones…

-Sí, su deber es estar al lado de su esposo ahora…Candy…Si volviéramos a nacer…volverías a enamorarte de mí y estarías conmigo siempre?

-Si naciéramos otra vez no sé en qué circunstancias estaríamos…pero seguramente si pudiera amarte, otra vez te amaría…es difícil no hacerlo!

Y Albert levantaba en sus brazos a su esposa que aunque ya no tan joven, seguía sonriente y con sus bellos ojos verdes resplandecientes.

* * *

><p>En esa casa solo dos ancianos se encontraban, la sala lucía un tanto vacía sin aquel joven inquieto y alegre que hace ya muchos años se había ido; Sin embargo, ambos ancianos lejos de sentirse solos, estaban contentos y orgullosos de todo lo vivido durante todo este tiempo. Habían compartido muchas cosas y aunque ya su estado de salud no era del todo bueno, sí gozaban de la vida de diferente manera.<p>

-Qué hora es?

-Es hora de visitar a nuestros nietos…

-Tenemos nietos?

-Claro que los tenemos cariño! Te acuerdas de nuestro hijo Jeremy?

-Era ese joven que nos visitó ayer?

-Así es. Hace muchos años que él se casó con una hermosa mujer llamada Esmeralda y tienen dos hermosos hijos!

-Ah es verdad! Ya lo recordé!...Cómo es posible que me olvide de asuntos tan importantes?

-Bueno, supongo que la memoria se te gastó con tantos libretos de obras teatrales y…los años no pasan en vano –Dijo la anciana risueña haciendo un guiño-.

-Insinúas que soy viejo?...Bueno ojala que nunca me olvide de tu bello rostro ni de tu nombre!

-Me tendrás siempre a tu lado para recordarlo.

-Querida…porqué las cosas en la vida no pueden permanecer siempre igual?

-Y para qué quieres que se queden igual? La vida es como un gran río: Sus aguas siempre deben estar en movimiento…estancarse es morir.

-Creo que eso es verdad…además el ayer nunca volverá.

-No…porque hace mucho tiempo que…el ayer se fue.

COMENTARIO.

Hemos llegado al "final" de esta historia…Decidí no escribir la clásica palabra "FIN" porque creo que realmente las historias no terminan completamente sino que simplemente cambian de protagonistas. Y tampoco escribí la clásica frase de "Vivieron felices para siempre" porque creo que no siempre es así: La vida es diversa, no solo hay alegría y felicidad sino también dificultades y momentos tristes o amargos de los cuales nadie se salva.

Muchos años viví con la "espina" de que la serie de "Candy Candy" había terminado erróneamente…Hasta que en estos últimos años volví a verla con "otros ojos" y percibí –a mi manera- diferentes facetas de este anime. Gracias por leer la historia que les he presentado, traté de hacerla útil de algún modo y no solo con fines de entretenimiento…espero haber logrado mi objetivo.

El fragmento de esta última canción es: (11)"Dream On", Aerosmith, Steven Tyler.

Noemi Cullen! wow sinceramente me has dejado con el ojo cuadrado! Después de leer tu review busqué en mi cabeza y...tu caso es el único -que al menos yo sepa- de éxito en matrimonio entre amigos! Jejeje siempre hay excepciones para todo, no cabe duda! Vi a muchos de mis amigos y amigas enamorarse (e incluso yo misma lo experimenté)...y todos terminaron terriblemente...incluyéndome a mí! Con decirte que yo tardé casi quince años en arreglar ese asuntillo...pero la amistad nunca se recuperó; Desde ahí me prometí no pasar ese límite jeje. Por eso tu caso me parece muy especial, felicidades! Y respecto a la serie, pues cuando vi el manga yo no me llevé sorpresa...me quedé en shock! jajaja pero pues nimodo, apechugué y también vi lo que mencionas: Que toda la historia hablaba de ellos dos en realidad! (lo cual sigo sintiendo raro pero en fin jejeje). Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia...espero que el final no haya sido tan decepcionante jeje.

Terry780716! Gracias por tu review, pues ese final te lo quedo a deber, esta vez quise respetar la historia que Nagita-san en esencia dejó...Aunque a algunas les duela y decepcione o a algunas les saque de onda (como en mi caso) la señora dejó a Candy con Albert, en realidad es lo único que dejó "medio" claro, supongo que no se atrevió a decirlo abiertamente precisamente por temor a ser apedreada en plena calle por Terryfans jeje, o pérdida completa de fans...o pérdida monetaria por su novela, no sé...por eso es que yo quise crear a alguien para Terry. Pero en mi siguiente fic probaré a dejar a Candy con ese rebelde (aunque me cueste un poco de trabajo imaginarlo, mmm tendré que crear un universo completamente alterno jejeje). Sabes lo que más te agradezco? Que fueras de las pocas lectoras amables que dieron chance a esta historia y me hicieron saber su final deseado sin querer asesinarme (como algunas hicieron, la verdad me sorprende y me asusta el fanatismo que pueden tener algunos, como si todo esto del Candy-mundo fuese real y de vida o muerte ó_ó...La verdad es que yo solo escribo por placer y prefiero tener pocos lectores pero realmente interesados en las historias que les presento ñ_ñ).

Mona! Gracias por tus palabras. Qué puedo decir? Me has dejado sin palabras al respecto! Coincido contigo en lo que mencionas! Tal vez eso es lo verdaderamente importante: Lograr ser felices sin importar cómo ni con quién ñ_ñ

Rakelluvre! Mil gracias por acompañarme hasta el final. La historia no tuvo super aventuras ni grandes momentos de tensión pero, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Ah, disculpa, me fue difícil imaginar a Archie con alguien! Razón por la que fue el elegido -junto con Paty- para adoptar una de las tantas maneras de vivir que vemos en nuestros días y que creí que le funcionaría mejor :)

Bueno, pues por el momento me despido, ya volveré en un par de semanas con una nueva historia que por supuesto nada tendrá que ver con las que ya he escrito antes. Espero que alguna de ustedes quiera acompañarme!

Cuidense mucho y de verdad, muchas gracias por dedicar un tiempo a mi historia!

Inuky666


End file.
